Living A Lie
by a-stargazer
Summary: Two years after the return of Lord Voldermort, Hermione discovers new truth and old lies. As she struggles to redefine herself she falls into the arms of DM but it doesn't last. Can she survive a power hungry HP? HPHGDM triangle preHBP postOoTP
1. Unexpected Appearances

A/N: Okay, this is thus far unfinished, and it's being posted here due to the wonderful fact that  
  
TFB is shutting down. I'd really appreciate any thing you guys have to say...Constructive criticism  
  
and all. And most of it was written during math...So if there are a couple things, out of the ordinary  
  
forgive me...  
  
OotP spoliers.  
  
All characters (excluding the made-ups) belong to JK Rowling, no infringement of copywrite is meant.  
  
Unexpected Appearances  
  
It was the summer after their fifth-year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The summer after Sirius' murder, as they'd come to call it. The summer after Cornelius Fudge had finally made the announcement that Voldermort was back, a year after it had truly happened. Hermione had yet to contact her friends, she didn't quite no why, but she hadn't. Two weeks had gone past since the end of the school year, she was currently lounging on a beach in sunny San Francisco California. It was a long way from home, maybe that was why she hadn't sent an owl back, but distance didn't really matter, there were other ways. She wasn't really sure what to say to them, Harry was withdrawn, and Ron, well Ron was dealing with his new girlfriend.   
  
Harry was still in denial over Sirius' departure from the world. His world as he'd known it had collapsed around him, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. She had to admit she missed the upbeat Harry that had once lived from the boy. The boy that she, like every other girl, had had a crush on the first couple of years at Hogwarts. But like most other infatuated girls she'd gotten over her crush as she'd gotten to know him. The one letter she'd received from Ron was interesting, filled with details of his life. He too had experienced changes, an exchange student from Beauxbatons Academy had come to live in a cottage with her family near the Weasley's. Her name was Faye Lamarre, and she had captivated Ron from the moment they'd met, or so Hermione perceived as a whole page of parchment had been dedicated to her. She was a year younger than them and apparently part elf, her eyes were a sparkling aqua blue and her hair a pale blonde, from the description Hermione couldn't help but guess that she was a bit like Fleur Delacour, a part veela Beauxbaton they'd met during the Triwizard Tournament in their fourth-year. However this girl seemed, from his praise, a bit more kind and sincere. Hermione had felt a spike of jealousy when she'd first heard of the girl, but this had left quickly, leaving her with a feeling of emptiness as both of her close friends seemed to withdraw into their own worlds. Worlds where she found she was quite unneeded. He had also taken over the care of Buckbeak, the rescued Hippogriff that Sirius had rescued and escaped on in their third-year. On top of all this he still seemed to be able to fit in practice for his position as Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hermoine had to admit she was impressed with his work thus far. She learnt all of this in one letter, a single letter that spanned 2½ pages, a record for Ron, about a week and a half after school let out.   
  
Other than what she learned from his letter she knew nothing of what was going on in England. The little she did know she had learned from the American paper, which wasn't much. They had one to two page dedicated to foreign affairs and they seemed unconcerned with the current situation with Voldermort. Quite an American way of thinking, pretend nothings wrong and work around it. Sitting up a bit and looking out from her sunglasses she scanned the beach to see if her parents were anywhere nearby. Not seeing them she let her eyes wander to the cute guys playing volleyball a little ways down the beach.   
  
During the two weeks she'd been there already she had developed a significant tan, not deep bronze but dark enough for her liking. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, she had to admit she enjoyed being a 'muggle' again as she was finally able to use an electric hair iron and therefore able to keep it straight. Her eyes glittered in good health, and she looked good in the two-piece Hawaiian print swimsuit she'd purchased. Turning over to tan her back some more she turned to her charm's book, bewitched so any muggle would see a teen magazine, and flipped through the pages. Looking for a charm with which she could keep her hair straightened during the school year. She finished the section that she'd been on and flipped the page again, a shadow fell down over her and she looked up, expecting to see her parents. What met her gaze though was an incredibly hot guy.  
  
"Um hi? Can I help you?" she asked looking up expectantly. The guy had a slightly tanned mid-section, it didn't look like he'd been in the sun to much. He did however have a nicely toned six-pack and blonde hair. He had gray eyes, she had an odd feeling that she knew him from somewhere, yet she had no idea where.   
  
"Just dropped by to say hi…" He sat down next to her as if they were old friends and she became more confused than ever. Picking up the book her flipped through, stopping on the pages she'd book marked. "Working on Flitwick's essay I see," he commented when he saw the bits and pieces she'd highlighted on the usage of summoning charms through the ages. Now she knew she must know him from somewhere, probably Hogwarts since he knew Flitwick. And she had the oddest feeling that he had to be in her year, otherwise how else would he know what the essay was on.  
  
"Look do I know you?" she asked finally, all politeness gone from her voice in her confused state of being.  
  
"I'm hurt you don't remember me. Really a smart young lady like yourself, head of every class…Except Snape's," he said a bit more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Now she knew him, fixing him with a cold stare she replied her own tone icy.  
  
"Oh I remember you now Malfoy. You dirty-You…Oh what in heaven's name do you want?" she said finally, not feeling like getting in a name calling argument with him at that point in time.  
  
"On a last name basis are we? Well Granger I was just happy to see a familiar face, unpleasant as it may be to admit it I'm sure your happy to see me as well. You see I was dragged here against my will, to a place where I can't order a drink in peace and there are no servants to bring the aforementioned drink and to a place where I know absolutely no one. Plus the girls here are incredibly dull, so far I've not met one who knows about the wizarding world. I must at least find one that knows…And then you appeared, an answer to my prayers if I do say so myself," he stopped his long speech when she fixed him with an even colder stare than that she'd been giving him.  
  
"But you wouldn't enjoy the company of a mudblood would you Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically her eyebrows arching. She was about to say something when he spoke again,  
  
"You know your quite cute when your mad. That hair style works for you too. Heard from Potter lately? I was hoping you might have some news of London. How's the Dark Lord's campaign going so far," he paused again but she figured as soon as she turned the conversation he'd stop her again and ask more questions. She had an odd feeling that maybe he really did want to spend time with her, but that was preposterous this was Malfoy after all.   
  
"For one who I'm corresponding with is none of your business, but no I haven't been in touch. And for another, I know little more than you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my room," she began to gather her stuff, putting everything into her beach bag and purposely ignoring him hoping he would go away.   
  
"So their ignoring you are they? No letters from either or them at all? Gee that's a shame…I really want to know what's going on. Father refuses to tell me anything. He's 'punishing' me for the bit of trouble I got in…Too much to drink or so he says. He's blaming everything on me I swear. Broken martini glasses, I swear it was that damned house elf."  
  
"Really Malfoy is there a reason you need to talk to me. In five years you have never once had a conversation with me in which you didn't insult myself or one of my friends. I'd really love it if you cut to the point," she said her eyes meeting his for a moment before she went back to folding her towel.  
  
"Well you see, there's this thing tonight. A banquet so to speak, for some of father's associates and I was wondering if maybe you might-"  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to any banquet with death eaters."  
  
"Oh no, not death eaters," he said quickly. "You see he's meeting with some of the richer people here, some of the wizarding families, he's hoping to make some ties…You know I'm not into the whole rid the world of muggles and mudbloods thing," he finished quietly in an attempt to get her to agree.  
  
"Oh please Malfoy, all those years…No, my answer is no," she said forcefully.  
  
"Please Hermione, just this once. I don't want to get paired up with one of his friends' daughters. I don't know the least thing about them. Please?" The look he gave her, the pleading look melted her heart.  
  
"Don't do it Mione, he may be hot but he's still an ass," she thought to herself. But even as her thoughts told her not to do it she nodded her head. "Just this once Mal-Draco. No more favors, and I want something in return."  
  
"Name it, anything."  
  
"A month at Hogwarts where you just leave Harry, Ron and I alone. No comments, no remarks. Nothing. Politeness if you can bear it."  
  
"Fine. I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. At the?" he looked at her expectantly, thinking he would hear one of the cheaper inns. Seeming to know what he was thinking Hermione once again raised her eyebrows.   
  
"The Maxwell Hotel. We're staying in the Grand Terrace Suite. I'll leave your name at the desk and they'll let you up," looking slightly impressed he nodded and waved as she turned to leave. Hailing a taxi she got in for the drive to her hotel, she didn't look back. Sighing he looked down the beach, he couldn't quite believe it himself. He'd just asked Hermione Granger on a date. Was he getting softer? Standing he too headed to hail a cab, to get back to the hotel they were staying at. 


	2. Pleasant Surprises

Pleasant Surprises  
  
When Hermione arrived at the hotel she entered the lobby and crossed the short expanse to the front desk. Smiling to the clerk, who she'd come to know quite well in the two weeks she'd been staying at the Maxwell, she stopped to talk to her.  
  
"Hi Cherie, any mail for me?" she asked, Cherie handed her a couple letters, one from her parents and one from¼/Harry¼Hmm, didn't think I'd hear from him/ she thought as she saw the emerald green ink on the thicker parchment. "Oh, by the way Cherie, a guy by the name Draco Malfoy will be stopping in. If you could just send him up¼"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Cherie responded and went back to sorting the magazines and papers that had arrived that afternoon for the hotel visitors. Hermione headed the elevator and sighing softly as the doors closed she pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back to wait. When the doors opened she walked out and inserted her key into the door, she was greeted by a blast of icy cool air and she smiled happily. Her room was at least 10 degrees cooler than the hotel hallways and the lobby, she'd become accustomed to the icy coolness that she'd set her ac on. Looking at the postcard from her parents she smiled softly, they were at a convention for the weekend. Flipping it over she sighed.  
  
Hermione,   
  
We found a hotel here. Won't you come join us?  
  
There are some more conventions up here that   
  
we just have to attend. You're old enough to stay by   
  
yourself if you really want to though. The room is paid for another  
  
week. Have fun and stay out of trouble.  
  
Love, Mom and Dad.  
  
There was no way she was leaving a week early. She'd grown tired of the many conventions her parents attended, always left behind at the hotel to find stuff to do. No, she'd just return to London after her week was up. She knew they'd probably met up with the Thompson's, the people they generally traveled with. She couldn't stand their daughter. Flicking the card onto the table she slit open Harry's letter. Smiling softly at the familiarity of his slightly messy cursive she leaned back to read what he had to say.  
  
Hey Mione,  
  
Sorry I didn't write sooner, I think you'll understand though. I got a summer job doing gardens for the neighbors, I sure as hell wasn't spending the whole summer with my 'family'. I'm fairly sure you haven't gotten any news of home, and you're probably dying to know what's going on. Truth is, Voldermort's been lying low. Lupin says he's just giving it some time. Everyone from the Order's safe so far. I heard Fudge caught one or two death eaters, they still haven't removed the Dementors from Azkaban though, I'm sure Dumbledore's having fits over that. Well write back to me if you get a chance, I'd love to hear from you. I hope your having fun.  
  
-Harry  
  
Reading it she couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. Here she was having fun, removed from her world and not even really caring what was going on. But then, there was no way to know, and she wasn't going to waste her parents money by leaving. After all Mrs. Weasley had said that there was nothing they could do for the order since they were too young. So it only made sense that she keep herself occupied, just as Harry was. /Well there's nothing I can do about it tonight. I'll just write both him and Ron tomorrow¼But for now I'm going to go have some fun/ Standing she left the letters where they were and went to shower. As soon as she was down she wrapped herself in a terry cloth towel and went to dig around in her closet. She hadn't brought many formal dresses, her parents generally didn't bring her to the 'boring' banquets anyway. Shrugging this off she picked a knee-length black dress. It had only one strap which was on the left shoulder and then it cut diagonally under the right arm. She changed into it and reentered the bathroom. Taking out her hair straightener she began the lengthy process of straightening her hair. When she finally finished she took out two black clips and pinned back to the longer front sections. She dug out some black eyeliner and applied it expertly and finished off her makeup with some light lip gloss. Hearing a knock on the door she stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her, hiding the mess that was the contents of her makeup bag.  
  
"Come in," she called and walked into her bedroom to find the pair of open-toed sandals she was going to wear. "I'm almost ready hold on one second," she said as soon as she heard the door open. Reappearing from her room she smiled at Draco who she had to admit looked quite hot. He was in black slacks and a silk black shirt with a silver tie. She slipped on her shoes and spun in a circle. "Good?" she questioned, watching his facial expressions. He merely nodded, but she saw a slightly surprised look in his eyes. She'd gotten the same look from Ron and Harry when they'd seen her with Krum at the Yule Ball in fourth-year. "So how exactly are we getting there?" she asked as soon as they were in the elevator.   
  
"That is a surprise. You'll see as soon as we get outside," he answered with a small smile. Once again she had to admit he looked hot when he smiled, when he wasn't wearing on of those damned smirks, and when he wasn't busy teasing her, Harry and Ron. When they reached the lobby she waved to Cherie who merely smiled and they walked out to the front circle. Awaiting them was a black stretch limo. "Our transportation," he said, a smile on his face at her look of amazement. He opened the door and she climbed in leaning back against the seat and looking out the tinted limo. Draco told the driver where to go and then put the divider up.  
  
"So any news from Potter?" he questioned.  
  
"His name is Harry¼Maybe."  
  
"Maybe isn't an answer and you know that. Can you at least tell me what's going on in our country? Like I said Father won't tell me anything. It's a bit annoying. I swear I didn't break those-"  
  
"You told me earlier. I heard you then," she interrupted, she didn't want to hear about the damn martini glasses he'd obviously broken. "Nothings happening. No attacks. Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh. Then we're not missing much," he looked out the window as they pulled up to a dimly lit restaurant.   
  
"A little shabbier than your accustomed to?" she asked jokingly. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"A disguise for the public. Like the Leaky Cauldron. It's better on the inside. This is the entrance to the San Francisco Wizarding alley. I don't know the exact name." As the pulled up to be let out, she saw a few wizards dressed in their usual robes entering, she was surprised they weren't noticed. But then, she remembered, there were charms to conceal oneself from the muggles eyes. Shrugging this off she waited while Draco stepped out and climbed out after him. He offered her his arm and when she took it led her into the restaurant. He was right, the inside was a hell of a lot better than the outside. Off to one side there were tables and the other side was a small dance floor where there were some adult couples dancing. Draco led her to a table near the back and introduced her to his mother and father and they sat down. She took a sip from the glass that she thought was water and was surprised to realize it was wine. Hiding this she took another small sip before placing it back down. Lucius wouldn't stop staring at her, and she knew what he was thinking. There was a slight hatred in his eyes and she was beginning to think it would have been better if she'd stayed in for the night.   
  
"Shall we order than?" Narcissa asked sounding quite happy, she smiled pleasantly at Hermione and Draco nodded. Draco ordered for both of them, as Hermione couldn't get the hang of speaking to her plate, and it didn't seem to understand her and their food appeared. She took a small bite, listening to the conversation between Draco and his father, thinking it better to remain silent.  
  
"So Hermione, you leader of the class in grades? Or so I hear," Lucius stated. Looking up at him she couldn't help but think /Damn you Lucius, you know I hate you and you hate me. Why can't you just ignore me like you usually do?/ Instead of saying what she felt however she nodded.  
  
"Yes¼" she said slowly, unsure how to respond without sounding conceited. She looked to Draco for help. Draco, however, was looking down at his food. He knew already that this would probably end with down talking him. Somehow. Hermione went back to eating, trying to ignore Draco's parents and becoming more and more uncomfortable. She began to get full and her plate seemed to keep refilling itself so she just stopped eating and listened to Narcissa talk to her husband about some dress or another that was on sale in the shopping mart that was apparently below them. Draco to looked up from his plate and nodded to his parents.   
  
"We'll be off then. I'll see you two at the hotel later," his father merely nodded still listening to Narcissa who didn't bother to pause and say goodbye, and then lead a confused Hermione towards a set of stair at the back of the restaurant. "Now the fun starts," he said with a smile. When they got upstairs she was met with blaring music and a dark room with circling lights. A nightclub no doubt. The dance floor was packed with teenagers, most of them their age or a bit older, none younger, at least that she could see. He led her out on the dance floor as a slow song started and he slipped his arms around her waist. She reached up and wrapped hers around his neck. "I've wanted to do this for a while now," he said softly, pulling her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the slow music. When the song ended and a faster song came on she looked slightly out of place. During the next few songs however Draco taught her a bit about 'dirty' dancing, and she was pretty confident by the time he finally led her off the floor much later that night.   
  
"Come on I better get you home," he said finally leading the way downstairs. The downstairs was pretty much empty and glancing at the clock she saw it was almost midnight. When they stepped outside she shivered and he handed her a cloak that seemed to appear from nowhere, but she then remembered seeing him slip it on as they'd first entered, and taking it off as soon as they were done dinner with his parents. Slipping it on he fixed the clasp for her. As he finished their limo pulled up and he opened the door. She slid in and he followed suit, placing an arm around her shoulder he called up to the driver to bring them to the Maxwell. She was almost asleep when they finally pulled in. Draco opened the door and led her into the lobby to the elevator. She was ready to fall asleep yet he looked like he could a few more hours on the dance floor. He pressed the button for her floor and when the doors opened she led the way to her door.  
  
"I had a great time tonight Draco¼Thank for everything," she said softly.   
  
"Hey anytime. I'm always up for a night of dancing," he replied easily.  
  
"Well¼Goodnight Draco," he pulled he closer and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," and he left her there, amazed and a bit confused, as he walked to the elevator and stepped in. He waved to her as the doors closed. It was only after she was behind the door leaning on it and recovering from her amazement that she realized she still had his cloak on. Taking off the cloak and removing her shoes she slipped into her bedroom fell into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	3. No Regrets xx revised xx

No Regrets   
  
After their first date Hermione and Draco saw each other a couple more time, he had, after all, planned or not, to recover his borrowed cloak and always seemed to misplace something. He brought her out shopping one time and she'd returned with a new dress and from the wizarding shops some beautiful dress robes, but she'd bought these herself. It was a week later and she was planning to leave the next day. Her parents had left for Northern California, but she was sick of being out of the loop. All she wanted was to see her friends and to know what was going on. She'd gotten a letter almost everyday from Harry and she read them but only replied once or twice. She hadn't really been in the mood to reply. She'd finished all her work and it was now the end of July. She couldn't wait to get home.   
  
She was currently sitting at a table reading the latest paper Harry had sent her. It was the Daily Prophet, not much had happened since Voldermort had returned. Harry had written that Lupin said that he was merely bidding his time. She sighed, flipping through but nothing caught her eye, standing she put it into the shoebox that contained all the letters from Harry, the two or so from Ron, the papers and magazines she'd collected here, and the rose that Draco had given her. It wasn't a real rose, but instead it was a carved wooden rose, perfectly detailed and hand painted. She had to admit she was impressed, he knew how to charm a girl. Placing the top on it she carried it to her suit case and tucked it in amongst her clothes. Hearing a knock at the door she smiled happily, expecting it to be room service returning with the dry cleaned dress that she'd sent down to be cleaned. Humming softly she opened the door and jumped.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to see you…" she said, to Draco who was standing outside the door.  
  
"Yeah well…I came to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you Moine," he said.  
  
"You know…If anyone knew you were this nice you might have more friends," she said softly.  
  
"Yeah, well don't go telling people. Don't want my old man to find out I have a soft spot for Mudbloods."  
  
"Shut up," she said, but she saw the joking look in his eyes. "Look, I'm leaving tomorrow…And we'll probably never talk to each other again. I'm sorry Draco, but I think we both know it would never work. We're two totally different-"  
  
"Sshh…I know," he put a finger to her lips. "I'll leave. You've made it apparent that we can't see each other," he said after a moment in a cold voice. Turning he walked to the elevator, he didn't meet her eyes again but let the doors close.   
  
"Well that's it…I finally broke it off. Now things can go back to normal. It never would have worked out anyway," she said softly. Yet if this was the truth that why did she feel so horrible. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she'd done the wrong thing after all. Closing the door softly behind her she leaned against it.  
  
"No regrets Mione, you did the right thing…" She said to herself, trying to convince herself. Sighing once again she went to the bed and smoothed over the dress that she'd bought on her shopping expedition with Draco. A piece of parchment came to the surface, it was written in perfect cursive writing.  
  
I'm really going to miss you Mione. I have no regrets on getting to know you.  
  
-Draco  
  
"Oh my god…" she said finally a tear sliding down her cheek. She placed the letter in the shoebox and then sank to the bed. "Oh no…What have I done."  
  
That night she ordered what she'd come to know as 'Draco's drink'. Martini's. She ordered a couple and was pretty drunk by the time she fell onto the bed and passed out for the night. It really hadn't helped, it had made her think of Draco, which in turn had made her feel like even more of an idiot. But then, she had no regrets right? She'd had an awesome last week in America, and she'd gotten to know 'the enemy'. 


	4. Unpleasant Surprises

An Unpleasant Surprise  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up with a slight headache, but she hadn't drank enough to really have a bad hangover. She opened her eyes at the sound of the alarm clock and had the urge to just slam her hand down on the sleep button and sleep another hour. She knew that if she did that however, that she would miss her flight. Sighing she pulled herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She let the water soak into her skin and wake her up before she stepped out and changed into a clean white cotton mini-skirt and a bright red tee. She dabbed on some makeup and signed a post card to her parents before picking up her suitcase and a blue backpack that was her carry-on bag. She stopped at the door and turned to look back inside her room. Sighing softly she managed a weak smile as she shut the door and walked to the elevator. The door closed and the elevator started downwards. Shifting the strap on her bag she couldn't help but tap her foot, for once impatient to get out of the hotel. To be free, to get back home and see faces that she knew. When the doors opened she stepped out and walked quickly to the front desk. She dropped the postcard on the desk.  
  
'Mail this for me Marce?" she asked the clerk, who had become a good friend in her weeks at the Maxwell. "Sure Mione," she leaned across the desk and hugged Hermione quickly. "Now you come back here yah hear? This place is awesome at Christmas time." Hermione just nodded and offered a smile, she knew it was likely she'd never return. "Your taxi's outside. Oh and this came for you," she finished handing Hermione a heavy envelope, the address was in emerald green ink. Marcie had inquired as to who the special someone was who sent her a letter each day, but Hermione had just given her a mysterious smile and shrugged it off as a girl friend who sent her clippings from the magazines back home. "Bye Marce, thanks for everything." "No problem. Hope to see yah soon." Marcie waved goodbye as Hermione stepped outside. The driver of the taxi took her suitcase and backpack and placed them in the trunk. Opening the door she climbed in and leaned back. She was finally on her way home. She didn't bother to get a last look at the hotel, she knew already what it would look like. Though if she had looked back she would have seen the cloaked figure rounding the corner and entering the lobby, she would have seen Draco trailing the figure, stop to watch her enter the cab and smile happily to see her safely off. But then, she had no regrets to be leaving. She thought Draco once again hated her and that it would be a lot better when she got home.   
  
Later at the airport she sat in one of the chairs watching a t.v. while waiting for her flight to come in and was surprised when a news alert came in. A black haired woman stood in front of the Maxwell microphone in hand. A little "Live" text was flashing at the bottom of the screen. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she started, "I'm standing in front of the Maxwell Hotel, where it has been reported that a break-in has occurred. At precisely 10 am this morning someone forced their way into the Grand Terrace suite. Managers say that nothing was stolen but the room was in disarray. Apparently the young woman who was staying there checked out this morning. No one was harmed and police are still looking for evidence as to who broke in and why." Hermione gasped as the screen switched to the regular anchor woman who was telling the people to stand by for further information. As she zoned out she wondered who it was that was searching her room. Draco knew she was leaving and so did her parents…Who would be looking for her. And why? "Flight number 97 to London now boarding," crackled the lady on the loudspeaker. Not having time to think she shouldered her backpack and walked to the entrance. She pulled out her ticket and handed it to the lady, still quite confused. The woman smiled and ripped part of the ticket off. "Enjoy you flight ma'am," she said. "Thanks," Hermione muttered, still disoriented. She boarded the plane and took her seat.  
  
The plane ride passed fairly quickly and before she knew it she was at the terminal in England. She picked up her suitcase and went through security. Once through she paused to look around and get her bearing. Closing her eyes for a moment she opened them and turned to the right heading down a corridor marked personal only. She reached into her backpack and took out her wand before opening the only door at the end. An older woman dressed in emerald green robes and writing something looked up and smiled pleasantly.   
  
"Hello dear, in country or out of?" she asked, her voice was rather high-pitched and it bugged Hermione but she ignored it.   
  
"In please," she replied.   
  
"Right through the door on my left. You know how to summon the Knight Bus dear?" Hermione merely nodded and toted her suitcase through the door, she did as Harry had in their third year and raised her wand hand. The purple bus appeared with her loud pop and Stan walked down the steps. He took her suitcase from her and led the way onto the bus.  
  
"Where too?" he questioned as soon as she was on.  
  
"Leaky Cauldron please," she replied easily and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Our next stop actually. Important people. They don't generally use this here bus. Anyway that'll be 7 knuts." Hermione handed him the money and in less than five minutes they were at the leaky Cauldron. San was busy unloading what appeared to be the luggage of 7 official looking people. They were all dressed in midnight blue robes, she waited until they had passed picked up her suitcase once again and disembarked the bus. Looking around she eyes the other wizards and witches currently unloading their own stuff. She looked at one girl in particular for a moment and as they were about to enter the Leaky Cauldron she heard.  
  
"Hermione is that you?"  
  
"Lavender? Wow…Didn't expect to see you here," Hermione replied with ease. Lavender stopped for a moment and looked her up and down.   
  
"You look…great. Where'd you get the awesome tan?"  
  
"California," Hermione said, pleased to see the envious look Lavender threw her. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm meeting Padma and Cho for ice cream and then we're going to get some new dress robes for the Valentines' Day ball," seeing Hermione's confused looks she stopped for a moment and then smiled knowingly. "Your Hogwarts letter will explain it all. If you get a second you should join us," she added, almost in an afterthought but Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"I've gotta get a room and then do a couple things…I might," Hermione almost thought she saw a look of relief pass over Lavender's face but it was hidden quickly and the other girl just smiled said her goodbyes and headed to the courtyard. Hermione went off in search of Tom to get a room.  
  
She found Tom quickly, he was always around when a costumer needed him. She asked for a room, until September 1st, and he smiled and led her up a staircase to a lavender painted room. "It's all yours Hermione. Great to see you again…" she smiled. After five years at Hogwarts and coming here every year, and staying sometimes, Tom was bound to know at least a few of them. She put her suitcase on the bed, and opened it up. Pulling out a set of light blue robes she pulled them on and walked out, grabbing the key from the wall as she went. The door closed automatically behind her, and she made her way down the staircase towards the entrance to diagon alley.  
  
Once she entered the alley she smiled happily, and kept herself from spinning around in circles. She was happy to be back in her element. She couldn't wait to send letters to Harry and Ron telling them that she was back. She couldn't wait to see them. She walked towards where Lavender was meeting friends and stopped in the shadows looking towards them, they were so happy, laughing and joking. No doubt gossiping about hot guys. She was about to walk towards them, towards the happiness she'd been left out of when she realized it wasn't for her. She'd given that up when she'd joined the wizarding world. A failing student before Hogwarts, her parents had told her this was her last chance. So she stopped thinking about boys, about gossip, about anything but her schoolwork. The summer before she'd read all the materials. Before Hogwarts she'd been an avid horseback rider. Had even owned her own horse. Her and her best friend Margot would spend hours out on the trails. She still rode in the summers, when she had a chance, and she still owned her horse. A Thoroughbred mare, but Dream was being leased by another girl. And the two had developed a strong bond Hermione had never had the time to forge with her mare. The girl had finally asked if she might buy the horse, her parents had informed her of that during the flight to California. She'd reluctantly agreed that it was what had to be done, and was going to deal with it in a day trip to her home. She walked into the bookstore and looked around, heading to the biographies section. They had some new ones, one about the founders of Hogwarts. She picked it up thoughtfully and flipped through the pages, turning to one in the middle to see if she would like it. It was then that she heard something she'd prayed never to hear again. "Hem hem," Hermione almost screamed. How did this woman stay alive. "Yes?" She asked sweetly, turning to glare at Umbridge, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher from her fifth-year. "Could you please move out of the aisle. You know there are reading chairs in the back right?" Umbridge stated, in her annoying voice. Hermione refrained from grimacing. "Yes I did. I was just leaving thank-you," she took the book and walked to the counter. The person working the register told her the total and she handed him the money with a smile.   
  
She walked down the street in the general direction of Gringotts. On her way to change the money her parents had given her for the rest of the summer into wizarding money. She entered the bank and changed the money easily, before exiting she looked around to see who was there, thinking she'd heard Draco. She didn't see him anywhere. Shaking her head she walked out. Looking around she felt again like she was hearing someone. Or, lots of someones. Lots of someone's being very emotional. She pressed to fingers to her temples and waited, breathing slowly. The feeling passed and she shook her head. Wondering what the hell was going on. She made her way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Deciding to get dinner and to go to bed. Hearing voices wasn't a good sign. Even in the wizarding world.  
  
She reached the Leaky Cauldron after a half hour walk...Trying to clear her head. When she entered it she thought she heard screams and looked around, trying to figure out why there were people screaming. Everyone was quietly eating. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite. She walked up to her room and sat down on the bed, holding her head. Her migrane increasing by the minute. Eventually the voices went away. Afterall, her door was locked and she was slowly pushing them to the back of her mind. Hoot Hoot.... She heard a tapping on the window and was happy to see Hedwig clicking her beak. She opened it and the owl flew in. She dropped a letter for Hermione and then sat on the desk...Hermione tore it open, eager to see what Harry had to say.   
  
Dear Hermione, The police came to the Dursley's today. They wanted to know where they could find you. The said something happened to your parents? I told them your address, but that you were flying in, and I didn't know when you would be home. They said it was important. Asked if you had a cellphone. I told them know. I'm hoping this reaches you before tomorrow, they're going to your house. Write Soon, Harry She shook her head once again, trying to clear it. Her parents...Then the story about the ransacked room came back. Was someone looking for her? Was someone out to get her parents. To kill her? Her head was spinning again and she grabbed the desk, trying to stay consious. What was going on...  
  
Once she got past the faintness, she looked around the room, trying to collect her thoughts. Well she had to get home, that was apparent. She felt bad checking in and out so fast, but…She didn't know what was going on. She threw her packages into her backpack and pulled out a pen, turning Harry's letter over she made a quick note to him.  
  
Harry, I'm going home. I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I should be home by tonight I'll write you as soon as I know what's going on -Hermione She gave Hedwig the letter and shut the window after the owl flew out. Pulling herself together she tossed the pen into her backpack and turned to leave. She hung the key on the hook and went downstairs. She didn't even bother to find Tom, she'd send an owl along later. She went to the fireplace, her house had been connected the year before, a quicker, cheaper, way to go between the Burrow and such. She grabbed some of the floo-powder beside it and stepped in, calling her address. Green flames surrounded her, and in an instant she was staring at her living room.  
  
The Living room held many memories for Hermione. Sleepovers, Birthday Parties, movie nights, and fights. Fights with her parents over grades, detentions, suspensions...And the one expeltion. She stepped out of the fireplace and looked at the perfectly white couch and chairs...It was a nice looking living room. She carried her bags up to her bedroom and had just put them down when she heard the doorbell ringing. She sighed, wondering who was there at 7 o'clock at night. Certainly not the police. She opened her window, hoping for an owl from Harry, or possibly Ron, and then walked to the staircase. The doorbell rang again, followed by loud knocks and more ringing. "ANYBODY IN THERE?" someone yelled from outside. A deeper voice. "Hold on, hold on" she called, not as loud. She undid the latches on the door expecting to see the police, but was surprised that instead a middle aged, darkhaired wizard, just a tad taller than her ready to knock again. He was dressed in midnight blue wizarding robes, which brought out the light blue in his eyes.   
  
"Bob Dewart, Ministry of Magic, Foreign Affairs department. Are you Hermione Granger?" "Yes, please come in." She answered, now thoroughly confused. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked already leading the way towards the kitchen. "Yes, thank-you. It been a long day," she dug around in the refrigerator and pulled out two diet sodas. Bob opened his and took a long drink. "What can I do for you Mr. Dewart." "Bob, please. And I was sent to inform you…To inform you…Well this is unpleasant news Miss Granger…Your parents were involved in a mass destruction in California. The mass destruction was led by American Death Eaters. The United States muggle government has informed its country that it was a terrorist bombing. Their ministry sends its deepest regrets…" Hermione looked faint, all of the color drained from her face. She was holding onto the island like it would keep her from flying away. "No…No…You're lying. You have to be. My parents are safe…" "Miss Granger, I'm sorry. I know this is hard to accept. Please understand, I know what you're going through…" he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a thick parchment envelope. Addressed to Hermione in lavender ink. "Happy sixteenth birthday Miss Granger. Your mother wanted me to give this to you." She narrowed her eyes at him, her mother had never contacted anyone in the Ministry. She could only get to Diagon Alley with Hermione's help. And she sure as hell had no idea where the Ministry was located. She left the parchment on the table, and was suddenly hit with a double wave of grief and with Bob's thoughts. She pulled herself together. "Who do you want me to owl to come stay with you?" he questioned, knowing he could not leave her alone. "Malfoy…Draco Malfoy," she said softly. He looked surprised, but she knew she couldn't owl Harry, who was barricaded in at the Dursley's until the last week of August. And Ron was busy with the Order…She looked up from her thoughts to see him tying a letter to an owl and sending it out the window. Hermione took a sip of her soda, trying to keep her stomach settled. Knowing she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "What will the muggle police say?" She asked finally. "That their hotel was hit by a suicide bomber." "A terrorist attack?" "Many innocent muggles died. That's what has to be said. You'll get a letter of apologies from the minister…And possibly another from Mr. George Bush." Hermione nodded. A tear slid down her cheek. The initial shock had worn off, now the heavy burden was setting in. The heavy envelope lay untouched on the island. "And their bodies?" "When we find them we'll bring them home…" "Thank-you." They heard the sound of flames in the fireplace and Bob stood. "My deepest sympathies Miss Granger. I'll be in touch. Please read that letter when you have a second." "Hermione?!" Draco called from the living room, and with a pop Bob was gone. She almost cried in relief. He'd come… "In the kitchen," she called, barely loud enough to hear in the room across the hall. He made his way there, and found her crying. "What's wrong Mione?" He asked, looking confused and worried at the same time. "My parents…Are dead Draco…They're gone..." More tears flowed unchecked down her cheek. Draco wrapped his arms around her, and for the first time in a long time she felt safe. 


	5. The Next Morning xx revised xx

The Next Morning  
  
She woke up the next morning, her eyes swollen so much from crying that they were almost forced shut. For a moment she looked around, confused. Then it all came rushing back, like a sweet dream if you think hard enough, only this was bitter. And very true. Slowly she tried to conjure up how she'd gotten upstairs, but she simply couldn't remember anything past falling into Draco's arms. And then…That feeling. The feeling that for the first time that day, she had security. That no one would harm her. Something she hadn't felt since a little girl. Before her parents and herself had started their daily battles over her rebelliousness. She slowly sat up, figuring that Draco had carried her upstairs. And there he was, lying on her daybed, wrapped in an afghan. He looked so peaceful, more so than she'd ever seen him, for a second she forgot her grief, she felt something else.   
  
Something she'd not felt since her strong infatuation for Harry in first-year. And that infatuation had slowly died out, only to be rekindled during the summer in which she was now living. Through letters… She moved quietly so as not to wake Draco, and slowly climbed out of bed. She felt strangely weak, and recalled that she hadn't eaten barely anything the previous day. She shrugged it off, pushing it to the back of her mind and open her dresser drawer to dig around inside. She pulled out some lightweight black pants and a blue tank top. Slipping out the door she made her way to her blue and green, frog-themed bathroom, and turned the water on super hot. She moved quickly, and stepped in. As the hot water ran over her, she wondered why it couldn't wash away grief like it did dirt.   
  
More than a half-hour later she stepped out. Her grief had slowly melted away, as she meditated and pushed it to the back of her mind. She'd learned to control almost all of her emotions over the years. The tumultuous years she'd spent in elementary school, and fighting with her parents, had had to be buried upon her entry to Hogwarts. Her parents had simply told her, that they would only allow her to go if she forgot about boys. About gossip. If she pulled her grades up and concentrated on school. So she had, and she'd learned to control her temper along the way. She got dressed and applied light makeup. Finally, and hour after she'd woken up, she opened the bathroom door.   
  
She was greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon, and for a second she could imagine the scene as it would have been before. Her mother standing at the oven cooking. Her father sitting at the center island, reading the paper and grumbling about "kids these days" or some other article that displeased him. Then the picture wavered, and dissolved. Those days were over. She dumped her clothes in a laundry basket and slipped her feet into slippers before making her way downstairs. What greeted her, amazed her.   
  
Standing at the stove was Draco himself. Flipping pancakes and bacon and looked quite in his element. His shirt sleeves were rolled up. Bobbing around the kitchen, cleaning and washing dishes, and putting away groceries, was a house elf.  
  
"Didn't know you cooked", she stated softly, looking at Draco. Who jumped, he'd been unaware of her appearance.   
  
"You pick a few things up, when you're left to fend for yourself. My mother donated the goods…You still need a few things though."   
  
"My thanks…" Draco finished the food quickly and heaped two plates with food before filling two glasses. She was truly happy that he'd had enough sense to get food. Waking to an empty house would have only added to her bad day. She looked him up and down when he was turned, noticing that he was dressed in a new silk shirt, and comfortable looking black khakis. She'd seen a trunk in the guest bedroom on her walk downstairs. He placed the food in front of her with a flourish. The amount almost nauseated her, her raging emotions eating away at her stomach.   
  
"Eat," he instructed easily. She took a bite, and the sugary pancakes seemed to give her, her appetite back immediately. Draco watched for a moment, as she dug in, and then smiling softly to himself, covertly added something over his food. True enough there was a potion mixed into the food. One which would cause Hermione to eat until her body felt it was full. Until she was healthily saturated. They both finished eating at around the same time. Draco felt refreshed, though he'd slept little, and Hermione looked a little less pale. She was just standing up to bring the dishes to the sink when a resounding pounding on the door echoed into the kitchen. The doorbell rang once.   
  
"Hold on!" she called...Her voice quivering, though the quiver was barely noticeable. Draco stayed in the kitchen as she walked to the door. She opened it a crack, then fully when she saw the police.   
  
"Goodmorning officer. Something I can do for you?" she asked, knowing full well the script that would play out from here.   
  
"You're Hermione Granger?"   
  
"Yes..." she said trying her best to look confused.   
  
"Is something wrong"   
  
"There's been a bombing Miss Granger. Back in the states. You're parents...You're parents were killed."   
  
"Oh...My...God...No..You're...." she grasped the door tightly, her knuckles almost turning white.   
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger," a few tears rolled from his eyes, while her face was pale with shock.   
  
"I knew them, great people...Anyone I should call for you?"   
  
"No...a...a friend is staying with me."   
  
"Mona?"   
  
"Yes...Catching up on old times..."   
  
"Great kid...If you need anything. Anything at all, call the dispatcher. She'll connect you to me."   
  
"Thank you...Officer...Dolory" she said, reading his badge quickly. He tipped his hat softly, and head hanging made his way down the drive.   
  
Draco curled up on the couch later that day with his charms book and a roll of parchment. Working on an essay. Hermione wandered around the kitchen. Sipping a diet soda here and there. She finally looked to the pile of letters on the table. The parchment letter, heavier than the rest, and larger, taking dominance. She wondered what was so important that the ministry had taken such steps to bring it to her. Why not send it by owl? Finally, curiosity got the better of her. She slowly slit it open and poured the contents out.   
  
Several things fell out, on top of a pile was a picture, one that she was sure she'd seen before...She closed her eyes, and pictured it as if it was yesterday. It was hanging over the fireplace. Turning this picture over, she traced her finger over the writing. Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw   
  
She continued to flip through, and found a birth certificate. With the same name, her parents were listed as Michael and Lucia Ravenclaw. There had to be something wrong...Who were these people...and who was Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw? Finally a letter followed the birth certificate. Hoping it would clear things up, she slit the seal, a raven, and looked at the writing for a moment. It was dated exactly 15 years prior to the current date.   
  
Dearest Hermione,   
  
If you are reading this, then the worst has truly happened. Michael and I feared it would, but it was inevitable. We only hoped we could save you from the same fate. I'm truly sorry that you've been deceived for the past years...No doubt you are now around 16, that is when we instructed the ministry to hand this to you. If they didn't, then tell them I will berate them in the next life. My name is Lucia Granger-Ravenclaw. Though barely anyone remembers me a Granger. I know that you know the name. We had a large family, back in Ireland, and you're 'father' is my true cousin, though way out on the family tree. I'm sure you've seen the birth certificate by now, though the ministry carefully erased any existence of your birth from the muggles, they know it's true. Dumbledore will approve it, I'm certain. I'm sorry we kept this from you, but it was for your own good. You see, Voldermort has been waiting for the Ravenclaw family to produce a female heir. You see, he is a true descendant of Slytherin, who lost Rowena to Godric. Of course, Rowena's brother married, and the line always produced male heirs. Until you. From the beginning you reminded people of her. And from the beginning, you tested your powers. At six months old you were levitating objects. Micheal was so proud, but we were both scared as well. Voldermort will seek you out, if he learns the truth. Micheal inherited his great-aunts powers. He was a powerful wizard, I was good with charms, but he was good all around. Voldermort knew he would have to kill us to find you. And since you're reading this, he accomplished the first part. But we will have made everything about your past disappear. Until now of course. In this envelope you'll find very little about your past, everything is tucked away in a storage room under the Leaky Cauldron. The key is in the envelope. Your true inheritance is in Gringotts. That key is also enclosed. We loved you so much Hermione...I wish you could remember us. Perhaps the pictures will help. I hope my cousins took good care of you, good luck and god bless.   
  
Lucia  
  
Hermione was sitting there, nearly an hour later, when Draco walked in. He had a quill tucked behind his ear and dug around in the refrigerator for a soda. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. Looking at the letters, keys, and papers spread out on the counter.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly. Not trying to pry into her business.  
  
"Yeah…I can't talk about it right now though. Let me sort through this stuff. Are you up for a visit to Diagon Alley tonight? I need an owl…And I have to talk to Tom."  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"The owner of the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess that's fine. We'll go after dinner, and eat there…?"  
  
"Yeah sure," Draco nodded and started to leave, "Draco."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"Thanks. For all of this, I'd be a mess if you weren't here."  
  
"No problem," he smiled and left, going to finish his essay.   
  
Hermione sat there for a while, staring at her birth certificate, and then opened up another small envelope. Tucked inside was a locket, she opened it, and sighed. Inside, was a picture of her, and of a brown haired witch waving frantically. Lucia. Hermione had to admit that she could see herself in bits of Lucia, and the woman was truly a beauty. She looked like she would have been fun to be around…Like she would have been a good mother. But Hermione couldn't concentrate on the "would have beens" she needed to figure out a plan. She shut the locket and slipped it on, tucking the actual locket under her shirt.   
  
She finally opened her eyes and dumped the keys out. She tucked them in her pocket and took the letter to Tom as well. She piled everything else back into the envelope and shut the corner. Going into the refrigerator she pulled out some cold cuts and made herself some lunch, while eating her sandwich she put one together for Draco and placing it on a plate she carried it to the Living Room for him.  
  
"Lunch…" Draco took the sandwich and smiled slightly, she noticed his essay was almost two feet long. The requirement being three feet, yet he seemed to be far from finished.   
  
"We can go when you're finished…" Draco looked at her for a moment, and then shrugged.  
  
"What was in the envelope?"  
  
"I…I can't talk about it right now. Is that okay?"  
  
"I'd like to know eventually. But I understand."   
  
Hermione nodded gratefully and left the room, she wandered around the house, and landed upstairs, at the door to her, now adoptive, parents room. She placed her hand on the knob, and then finally opened it. Not much had changed since that last time she'd been in there, the summer before. It was pretty, the comforter was a bronze gold, and was designed with interlocking roses. The deep cherry wood of the bed and dresser was a good compliment. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of her mothers perfume and her fathers cool water cologne. She was overwhelmed with her loss all at once. She sat down on their bed, and just cried for a long time. She was still sobbing when Draco went in search of her nearly a half-hour later.   
  
"Mione. Hermione…It's okay. Your fine," he pulled her close to him and she buried her head in his shoulder, feeling that safety again.  
  
She finally quieted, as Draco patted her back softly. Wondering when her greif would grow smaller. All of a sudden Hermione sat back, and for a moment he thought he saw a flash of pure hatred and then it died. He hugged her softly and then helped her up.   
  
"Maybe you should wait a while longer. Before you go through their things..."   
  
"Yeah...I guess I should...Let's...Let's go to Diagon Alley."   
  
Hermione stood up and took one more deep breath before leaving the room. Draco followed her out, and closed the door behind them, sighing. She disappeared into her room and returned with a clock fastened tightly over her blue tank top. She led the way to the fireplace and stepped in first, throwing down floo powder, she called   
  
"Diagon Alley!" and in the blink of an eye she was swallowed by bright green flames. Draco followed suit, and before he knew it, he was facing Diagon Alley.  
  
"We need to go to Gringotts first..."   
  
"You have an account?" he asked surprised, looking at her.   
  
"I do now." she said softly, leading the way through the crowded streets.   
  
Though she hadn't received her Hogwarts letter yet, having been out of the country, many of the Hogwarts students had and she spotted quite a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house students shopping. There were one or two Griffindors, but she didn't look like herself, and they didn't wave or bother to say hello. After all, she'd spent most of her time with Harry and Ron, why would Hermione Granger be strolling along Diagon Alley with Draco Malfoy.   
  
They reached the bank and she took a deep breath before entering. Striding to the desk, followed closely by Draco she handed the goblin her key.   
  
"I'd like to withdraw money from Vault 713" The goblin looked at her and then down at his register, it being open to the number already.   
  
"Hermione Rowena Ravenclaw?" he asked in his somewhat high-pitched voice. Looking suspicious.   
  
"Yes." she said.   
  
"Well you have the key. Come now, we'll go get you your money." he led her to a waiting cart and handed her key to a different goblin.   
  
The cart sped down the the track and 10 minutes later they slowed to a screeching halt in front of the vault. The goblin inserted the key and turned it, and the vault opened. Hermione did a double take. Draco's mouth fell open. Stacked nearly to the top of the vault, was the Ravenclaw fortune. She took only what she needed then nodded to the goblin, who shut the vault and handed her the key.   
  
"Welcome back Miss Ravenclaw." She merely nodded, all at once feeling like she had been living an enormous lie.   
  
Draco was staring at her, his eyes wide in disbelief. And again she felt like she shouldn't have brought him. It would have been better for him not to know. They piled back into the cart and made the 10 minute trip back to the surface. Draco helped her out this time, as her stomach was a little upset from the cart ride, something that reminded her of the roller coasters her friend Mona and her had used to love to ride. But she hadn't ridden on since the beginning of her witchcraft training.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you were heir to the Ravenclaw fortune. You're not really muggle born are you? Micheal Ravenclaw has been dead for who-knows-how long and they've been searching for his daughter since he died. He left behind a mansion. The entire Ravenclaw castle. Jesus Mione. You'll be famous."   
  
"You can't tell anyone...When Lucia and Micheal were killed they sent me to the care of my parents...Lucia's cousins. It was all in the letter...I'll talk to Dumbledore, but until then Draco...Keep this quiet. Please..." Her voice had an urgency in it that Draco couldn't help but pick up on.   
  
It was then that he knew she was holding things back from him. But he didn't prod. She knew what was best. And it was apparent there was something that kept her from telling him.   
  
He led the way to the owl emporium and they spent the next hour looking at owls as he taught her the best way to pick an owl out, how to tell if they were healthy. What the best breeds were, and who the best breeders were. Who's name to look out for and which owls weren't good message carriers. Finally they decided on a handsome tawny brown barn owl. She named him Archimedes. 


	6. The Ravenclaw Fortune xx revised xx

After buying her owl Hermione led Draco to the Leaky Cauldron. As he glanced at the shabby walls and murky enviorment with disgust she found him a table.  
  
"Get some dinner...I have to find Tom and go look at a room. I'll meet you back here okay?" Hermione said softly. When Draco nodded she made her way quickly across the tavern to find Tom polishing ale glasses at the counter. She showed him the key, and gave him the note from Lucia.  
  
"Welcome back Miss 'Ermione. Come. I'll show you the room" Tom led her down a staircase, concealed by a portrait you could only see when looking directly at it. As they made their way down a flight of stairs candles flickered on. He led her down the hall and put the key into the lock. The door swung open and he nodded to Hermione.  
  
"The key will show you the way back, don't stray. The rooms will lock you in...Some haven't been opened in years." Reminded of Gringotts, Hermione nodded and walked into the room. The door swung shut behind her.  
  
Hermione stood for a moment, as candles flickered on, they lined the walls around the 10 by 10 storage room. She waited a moment longer as the light spread throughout the room and then gasped a little. There were ten chests. Each one had a small label on the front, and a lock with a key inserted into it. They were all hardwood, cherry, beautifully handcrafted. And on the top of each was the Ravenclaw raven. She had to gasp, she couldn't help it. The chests were beautiful. She skimmed the labels quickly.   
  
One was labeled research, opening it she found notes on werewolves, dementors, giants, vampires, the unforgivable curses, and many other things that had been used by Voldermort the first time around. The second one said History, inside that were family documents, the deed to the Ravenclaw estate, and her parents last will and testament. Which left everything to her. Reading it quickly, she saw Dumbledore and McGonagall were the witnesses. The third box contained an assortment of robes, all different materials, each feeling more expensive than the last. And in an assortment of colors and shades. The fourth box contained a couple of quilts, which later, would reveal a story themselves. The fifth box held parchment. The ink somewhat faded, and looking at it she saw it was dated 20 years before. It was written in lavender ink. Some of it appeared to be some type of journal, while the others seemed to letters...Love letters no doubt, written in an assorment of colors and tied together with a soft purple ribbon...It seemed Tom's story had been true, she had had many suitors. She shut the box and went onto the sixth box. It was filled with books on empathy, telepathy, predicting the future and next to the books were piles of notes. The seventh box contained small chests. She opened them to find silver and gold pieces, and exquisite jewelry. The eighth box contained photo albums filled with pictures of Michael and Lucia, their time spent at Hogwarts, their wedding. Hermione's birth...She smiled softly at a picture of her mother and father, waving as the wizarding pictures often did. The last two boxes weren't filled...She sensed that perhaps they were going to add things...And then their death had occured, and their work had been cut short.   
  
Hermione waved her wand at all the chests, and nine of them shrunk down to miniature sizes, she fitted them all inside of the empty tenth chest, and then shrunk that to a more moveable size. Picking it up she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. The key glowed softly, and point down the hall, she knew better than to wander, and quickly made her way upstairs, feeling like a theif of...Even though it was rightfully hers.   
  
Draco looked at her as she approached, a single chest in her arms.   
  
"That's all they left you in that room?" he said, though he admired the handiwork of the beautiful chest. He'd seen such in his father's chambers, but never was he allowed to touch them. They were highly expensive, and in high demand.   
  
"There are nine more, shrunken, inside. Are you done eating?"   
  
"Yes...But you need to eat."   
  
"I'm not hungry. Come on...Let's go. I need to get home." Draco raised an eyebrow but followed her to the fireplace where she stepped in and threw done floo-powder. green flames surrounded her and she was gone.   
  
Draco followed suit, carrying the owl, and he was soon facing her living room. Already the ten trunks were surrounding her. He could see emblazoned on each the Ravenclaw raven, and she was tracing one with her finger...A look on her face that reminded him somewhat of a trance he'd once seen someone go into. He sat on the couch and just watched her. About ten minutes later she blinked, and look at him for a second, as if realizing where she was.   
  
"They...they were murdered Draco."   
  
"Yes Hermione. We knew that."   
  
"No...They were murdered by Voldermort himself. Like...Like the Potters. He wanted me, and they wouldn't give me to him. He said that it was my destiny. He said that..."   
  
"He said what Hermione. What did he say?"   
  
"Nothing...I'll tell you...When I feel better. I need to puzzle through it." This time she saw the hurt look on his face. And she closed her eyes, the scene before her playing out as if she'd really been there.  
  
I"Hand over the Girl Lucia. You know it's her destiny. She will produce the next heir. She will pass on the Slytherin blood. She will fulfill the prophesy that Rowena set aside." Voldermort slapped Lucia, who flinched as if she'd been cut by knives. "HAND HER OVER LUCIA! OR I'LL SEND YOU ALONG TO SEE MICHEAL AGAIN" She saw Lucia's eyes spill tears, but the woman never spoke. Her brilliant blue eyes flashing her will against submission. Then there was a flash of green light...After that, nothing./I  
  
Hermione had felt, rather than saw, her mother look at her. And then in an instant, she'd seen who she was supposed to produce and heir to. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting in front of her. All the players were assembled. Harry was Godric, Draco was Salazar, Hermione was Rowena...And she didn't know yet who was Hufflepuff...But she knew she'd no doubt find out soon enough. She didn't know why she kept getting these flashes...These memories, that weren't hers.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes again and then opened them, she could still see the hurt look on Draco's face.   
  
"Will you help me find the value of their estate?" she asked, as she opened the chest, the way things were organized baffled her. She looked up at him and saw the hurt look quickly hidden, at least she was asking for help. He knelt down beside her and they began to go through the documents together.   
  
The first thing that came to their interest was a map of the property. Hermione was looking it over, and tracing a line from the house to the front gate, when a path appeared. It soon zoomed in on the castle, though stone it was easy to see some of the updates that had been added through the years.   
  
"Wow...It's almost as big as Hogwarts" she said looking at it and easily making the picture turn, getting the hang of the charm that had been placed upon the map.   
  
"Most of them are..." Hermione looked at him and shrugged then laid the map down.   
  
"Now where's the record of their estate..." She'd found multiple records of workers, gardeners, chefs, cleaners, stable workers/managers, grooms, all getting their pay withdrawn from the Ravenclaw account and placed into their own once a month. They continued to pour through the records until finally Draco pulled one out, a victorious look on his face.  
  
"Jesus Mione...This estate is worth over a million dollars..." he handed her record. The "house", which was really a castle, and the land itself were worth that much. She put the record, the map and the will together on her coffee table and began to put the other papers away. Organizing it in a way that she'd be able to find it.   
  
"Thanks Draco...I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." She kissed him lightly on the cheek...Something he hadn't been expecting. "I have to write some letters...I'll be in the kitchen. You know how to work the t.v."   
  
Draco nodded, still pondering the real meaning behind the kiss. Usually, he didn't care, a kiss was a kiss. And if it came from a beautiful girl then it was worth it. But with Hermione, everything seemed to have double meanings. Everything seemed...Different. He looked at life differently as of late.   
  
Hermione sat in the kitchen and quickly wrote a letter to Harry, and asked him to forward one to Ron...Since Hedwig knew the way. She then began a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
[i]Dear Dumbledore, I've recently lost my parents in an attack by a deatheater. I have since been informed that they were my adoptive parents and given a number of papers. This is all overwhelming, but I have the records of the estate. I would like to get things back in order before school starts...I would like to see you to discuss these matters...Rather than going to the ministry. -Hermione[/i]  
  
She retreived Archimedes and sent him out with the letter to Dumbledore. Getting a diet soda, and a couple crackers she ate her small dinner and then picked up the phone. Dialing operator she waited to be connected.   
  
"Operator, how can I help you?"   
  
"I'd like to connected to Michelle Roberts, Attorney at Law, please."   
  
"One moment please." Soon she heard ringing and a secretary picked up,   
  
"Michelle Roberts office, how may I help you?"   
  
"Hello, this is Hermione Granger. Michelle is my parents lawyer. I need to speak to her."   
  
"Mrs. Roberts isn't taking calls right now, I'll pass along your message."   
  
"You don't understand, this is urgent."   
  
"I'm sure it is dear. She'll return your call on Monday."   
  
"My parents died yesterday, I need to speak to their attorney." Hermione said, getting pissed now. She couldn't wait the entire weekend to call her lawyer, it wouldn't look right, for one, and she needed to get things settled asap.   
  
"Hold on one moment dear." She sighed heavily and another voice picked up.   
  
"Michelle Roberts speaking."   
  
"Michelle. It's Hermione Granger."   
  
"Elaine and George's kid right?"   
  
"Yes. My parents hotel was bombed...They didn't survive."   
  
"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry Hermione. Of course I understand...I lost my own parents when I was young."   
  
"Well the urgency of the matter is, is that I'll be leaving for school on the 1st."   
  
"Well that's no problem, we'll get in touch over the phone," the lawyer said helpfully.   
  
"I can't...I'm sorry Michelle, but everything has to wrapped up by then. You do have their will don't you?"   
  
"Yes...They left everything to you...How we argued over trust funds, relatives...But in the end, everything is yours. No funds. Nothing..."   
  
"Nothing?"   
  
"Nope. We inventoried the house and the property. The offices...Everything early last year. All I need is your signiture. And it's all yours."   
  
"Is there any way that you can come down here over the weekend...I know it's weird. But school's opening soon, and I have to close down the business..."   
  
"Sure Hermione. I understand. I'll be by sometime tomorrow afternoon."   
  
"Thanks Michelle."   
  
"No problem. Bye Hermione."   
  
"Goodbye Michelle."  
  
Hermione replaced the phone on the cradle and sighed heavily. The tears began to pour unchecked. Slowly they stopped. She wondered when the pain would lessen. She made her way to the Living Room where Draco was watching some show or another. Sitting down next to him she leaned back, and without realizing it fell asleep.  
  
Draco watched her nod off, and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Without meaning to he too fell asleep, his arm around her. 


	7. A Dream Filled Sleep

A Dream Filled Sleep  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning her head still on Draco's chest. It was early, dawn from the looks of the light outside. The television had shut itself down, something Hermione had charmed it to do years ago. She yawned and shifted, feeling like she should get up and go to her bedroom. As she shifted however, Draco's arm tightened around her and she felt…Comfortable. She curled back up and drifted into a dream filled sleep.   
  
"Rowena!" a deep male voice called.  
  
"What do you want Salazar. I told you…I cannot speak to you, my wedding…" Her voice drifted off. She was wearing white robes, her black hair laced with deep purple and black ribbons, and tied into an intricate braid. Her eyes were misty and her robes were white, lined with gold and red. Her clans colors in her hair, her husbands clans colors entwined into her robes. Salazar walked in, ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to talk to him, and he to her. He didn't care what his cousin said at that point. He was leaving. His emerald green robes with black lizards on them swished around him as the door shut behind him.  
  
"I came to give you news of my departure. My wedding gift to you. I know that I cannot live this lifetime with you, but our destiny's are entwined Rowena. I will find you in another life." Rowena's eyes calmed, the tears disappearing slowly. Tamed by Salazar's words, his familiar grace. The presence that she had longed for, waited to return to for so long. And then the betrothal.   
  
"I'm sorry it couldn't be different. How I longed for it to be us…"  
  
"I will always love you Rowena. My soul is entwined with your destiny. Eventually our destinies will have to be fulfilled. Time will demand it. The higher ones will make sure it happens…" He kissed her cheek softly and swept from the room, a small cloud of green smoke signifying his departure.   
  
"Goodbye Salazar," she said softly and wondered briefly what had forced her to commit this act of insanity. She didn't love Godric. Not like she loved Salazar. She didn't need his presence, his grace, she didn't need his approval. She heard footsteps and her brother appeared his purple and black dress robes swishing at his ankles. She sighed, the memories suddenly returning. Her hand in marriage promised to the Griffindor clan to stem the bloodshed between the two clans. They became allies. Her father had told her shortly before his death…Just a year before. She had rebelled at first, but eventually he won out. It was to protect her clan after all.  
  
"Are you ready Rowena?" her brother asked. His eyes filled with sympathy. Now the leader of the Ravenclaw clan, he upheld the promise for the clan's sake, even though it pained him to see his sister so in love with someone she couldn't have.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she said softly as she brushed her cheek where Salazar had kissed her and then followed him to the hall. Seated in plush chairs were guests and allies of the clans, well-wishers, peasants, and standing in the red and gold colors of the Griffindor clan was Godric. She plastered a smile on and strode down the aisle.  
  
Hermione awoke with a start and looked around, Draco had shifted and he smiled awkwardly at her.   
  
"Didn't mean to wake you…"  
  
"It's okay," she said softly glancing at the clock. She moved to the other end of the couch and curled up pulling a blanket softly around her.  
  
"Master?" A house elf squeaked from down the hall, a man looked up, remarkably like Harry. The same eyes, the same hair, the same face. It was the man that she had seen in the previous dream. The one standing in red and gold robes at the alter, except older a little bit more stressed looking. And a bit wiser looking. "You can go in now." Godric stood and the dream shifted as he made his way down the hall into a bed chamber. Rowena lay in a large bed, draped in gold and red blankets. She looked pale, but remarkably happy and pleased.  
  
"Meet your daddy Edan," she said softly, and a baby looking much like Godric moved softly in her arms.  
  
"He's beautiful Rowena, just like you," Godric replied kissing her softly on the forehead. Her eyes brimmed, not with love for him…Not even really a compassion, he couldn't see it, but Hermione could. But more of a sense of a completed duty.  
  
Edan and Brendon stood facing each other, swords at ready eyes glinting with anticipation. Bowing with a slight incline of the head they began to parry and doge, jab and spring back. Countering and striking as if dancing. On the side were Rowena and Godric, her and brother and sister-in-law Catherine. A beauty if there ever was one. Brilliant red-gold hair and the deepest green eyes, her son had inherited her eyes, but his hair was a raven black. Catherine brimmed with good health but Rowena looked older than her time. She was paler and cloaked despite the heat in the room. Her hair was laced with grays and every few minutes Godric would check on her. She smiled lightly and talked as if nothing was wrong, but everyone knew something was. Brendon flicked Edan's sword and it clattered to the floor, Edan chuckled.  
  
"Well played Brendon"  
  
"I think you owe me some money Godric," Marcus said from the sidelines.   
  
She woke up with a start and looked around for the never-ending tapping that had grown so annoying that she had wrenched herself from the dream. She blinked several times and then saw Hedwig at the window, tapping with her beak and looking annoyed. Hermione stood and quickly went to open the window. Two owls flew in, one Archimedes, and the second an annoyed looking Hogwarts owl. The Hogwarts owl dropped its letters and flew out the window as quickly as it had arrived. She shrugged and after Archimedes dropped his letter he flew into his cage and began to drink looking at her from time to time and hooting happily. She smiled softly at the owl and looked for Draco, she didn't see him but could faintly hear the shower running upstairs. She grabbed the letter Archimedes had brought and slit it open, leaning back she began to read the letter, written in Dumbledore's neat cursive.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry to hear bout the Granger's death. You truly would have loved Michal and Lucia. If you can come to Hogwarts on Sunday. Please understand this is the only day before school starts that I can truly meet with you. With all that has been happening I can't travel far.   
  
Dumbledore  
  
She sighed, well at least everything was going quickly. Her adoptive parents estate would be closed that afternoon. Her parents estate would be reclaimed on Sunday. She wondered how this could have been kept from her, the Sorting Hat had hinter to her. Told her she was a true Ravenclaw, though she bore many of the traits of Griffindor. She carefully slit open her Hogwarts letter and read quickly over the new materials. There were only a couple new books. It was also listed that there would be two balls that year, a Yule Ball and a Valentine's Day ball. Students third year and above were to bring appropriate dress robes. She was about the slit open the third letter when she saw it was addressed to Draco. She shrugged and left it on the table for him to open. Glancing at the clock, and seeing it read only 7:30 she curled back up under the blankets and drifted back to her dreams.  
  
"Rowena? Rowena…Don't leave me yet sweety. Don't leave us yet," Godric's voice came. Her eyes opened and she became aware of the chambers. She was under a puffy gold comforter. "Just hold on a little longer Rowena. I've sent for your family. Don't let go…The potions almost finished."  
  
"The…the snake didn't bite…by accident. I didn't…fullfil--my destiny. The goddess…the goddess, will reclaim my soul. I love you Godric…I really do," Godric squeezed her hand. It was true, her goddess had been cruel to her. At only fifty Rowena should still be young and beautiful. She should have lived another twenty years, there was a pop and three wizards appeared. Edan, Marcus and Salazar. Salazar looked pained. Rowena, once a beauty with raven black hair, was grayed beyond her age. Her once joyful blue eyes were faded and pained. She had truly lost her will to live. When she saw Salazar a small light returned to her eyes.   
  
"Rowena?" Salazar asked lightly.  
  
"Salazar…Thank-you for coming," Godric said. Rowena raised her hand slightly and beckoned for him. He came closer and Godric stepped back. Her voice was just above a whisper and too light for anyone but Salazar to hear.  
  
"The goddess…has been outraged by my defiance…I will be with you in my next life Salazar. I always loved you…" she said softly and Salazar squeezed her hand.  
  
"Don't let go Rowena. Fight it, I know you can," He said in reply.  
  
"I've been fighting for far too long…" She said, the pain leaving her voice. She squeezed his hand and then beckoned for her family. A tear slipped down Salazar's cheek but he let go of her hand and stepped back. Godric took his place, Edan and Marcus stepping onto the other sides of the bed. Salazar left the chambers.  
  
"I'll be with you someday Rowena," he swept from the castle. Headed to his own. He too had married. Purely to continue his line. To make sure his clan lived on. He wasn't there when she slipped into sleep, and then departed that world. 


	8. Tradegy Brings Old Friends Closer

Tragedy Brings old Friends Closer  
  
Hermione awoke with a start and sat up trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered she had been lying under a gold comforter, Godric's hand wrapped around her. She took a few deep breaths and looked around, suddenly Hedwig was on her shoulder. She smiled slightly, the sight of an old friend comforting. "Hello Hedwig…Have you got a letter from Harry for me?" Hedwig clicked and looked toward the table, where a letter addressed in emerald ink lay in the piled of assorted letters. "Thanks girl…Bring this back for me," she handed Hedwig the letter and carried her to the window, letting her loose.  
  
"Do you always talk to her like that, or only when you're bored?" Draco asked appearing in the doorway. Hermione jumped, still a little upset by her dream before shrugging lightly.  
  
"Hedwig's been delivering letters between us for a lot of summers. I've had a lot of lonely days…"  
  
"Oh…" he said, looking like he knew the truth of this, he didn't pursue the subject however and she let it lay. "Well breakfast's ready."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven o'clock…Michelle Roberts called, she told me to tell you that she'd be here at one…And then Mona," "Mona Fredricks?!" Hermione demanded, a light shining for a moment in the back of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she called. She said she would have called sooner but she's out of town. And she left a cell number for you to call her back on…Mione, we need to start arrangements. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah…I know," she said softly. The glitter in her eye disappeared as did the small appetite she had had when she woke up. Draco guided her to the kitchen and handed her a plate of waffles, and eggs and ate what little was left of his, watching her like a hawk. When she'd finally eaten enough to satisfy him, he handed her a slip of paper with Mona's number on it. She thanked him quietly and made her way up to her room. Curling up on the daybed she picked up her phone and dialed the number. After two rings a farmilar voice picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mona? It's Hermione…"  
  
"MIONE! Oh, it's been way to long since I've heard your voice. I got the news. I'm so sorry!" Hermione suddenly wondered why she hadn't called her best friend. But things had become strained when she didn't write, and barely visited the stable. It had ended in a blowout two summers ago…And neither had really tried to fix it.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I left things…"  
  
"Let's put it behind us, sisters 'till the end. Remember?" Mona replied, and Hermione smiled remembering their vow never to let competition get between them.  
  
"Right. The funeral will be in like…Two days. You'll…be home right?"  
  
"Of course I'll be home…I'm getting out of here tomorrow. I'll have to stay with you though," she said softly. Again old memories came back. The strained relationship that Mona had with her mother, born in her mother's teens she was often shunned to the side and blamed for all of things that went wrong. Her horse had been a present from both Hermione and her parents. Hermione had worked for an entire summer saving every penny while home from Hogwarts and had earned enough to pay for ¾ of the horse, her parents paid the rest. Mona worked off board by the many hours she put in cleaning stalls and teaching students.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Riding camp. Teaching stuck up rich brats who don't know a horses ass from it's head…It's awful. But it pays good. Family emergency and all, have to leave blah-blah-blah. They'll let me go."  
  
"Thanks for doing this for me Mona," she replied quietly. Attempting to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
"Like I said Mione, sisters…I'm here for you," someone called her name from the background and she muffled the speaker before yelling back. "I have to go teach my last lesson and get Mad Hatter ready for shipping. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks again." "Bye Mione." "Bye Mona." She placed the phone back in the cradle and paused to wonder how Mona could always make it seem like just yesterday they'd been throwing popcorn at each other and skipping class again. When really, it had been 5 years since that, and two since they'd sat down to talk. She sighed and stretched, the anticipation she had to see her best friend again growing by the minute. She changed quickly into a pair of worn jeans and a black tee-shirt. She reached for the phone again, and dialed for operator, thinking that she might call Harry, and then thought better of it. She placed the phone back down and pulled a pen and some parchment from her desk. She was about to write a reply to Dumbledore when Draco walked in.  
  
"Hermione there's somewhere here to see you. Bob Dewart from the ministry."  
  
"Okay…" she replied confused and wondering why he was back so soon. She followed him downstairs to the Living room.  
  
"Hermione…I came to tell you that I've been assigned to your case for the time being. I was sent to inform you that your parents bodies were recovered. They're being sent to the funeral home here in town."  
  
"Okay…" she said stunned.  
  
"Tom owled me, said you'd cleaned out the room in the Leaky Cauldron. And Dumblerdore owled me saying you were supposed to go see him tomorrow."  
  
"Yes…" she said slowly, trying to figure out why he knew so much about her life.  
  
"Okay, I know a lot of new is-"  
  
"Overwhelming, confusing, annoying," Draco said helpfully from behind her. Bob threw an annoyed look at him but nodded.  
  
"Yes. And I realize this is a hard time for you. But I'm the only person who'll be working on your case. I can get basically anything you want done. And I have all the paperwork."  
  
"So you'll be the one helping me reclaim the Ravenclaw estate?"  
  
"You don't have to reclaim it. It's been yours since you were born."  
  
"Obviously there's a lot I need to know. Can we go to the kitchen to talk?"  
  
"Sure," he replied and Hermione led the way. Draco was a bit lost, as he didn't know whether he was invited or not.  
  
"Draco, you come too," she called back over her shoulder. He acted like he'd known that the whole time and fell into step behind them. Hermione took a seat at the center island and Bob sat down next to her. Draco grabbed three sodas from the refrigerator and remained standing.  
  
"I found a record of the people working for the estate…I figured it was inaccurate now though."  
  
"Yes, the house has been closed to everyone, except the house elves. They keep everything in order in there. Of course…There are still some animals there, your parents were horse people and when they passed away there were five horses. And instructions for ones to look for over the years. But there's only a groundskeeper and his son for them…Two died. Two are-" he paused and snapped his fingers, a folder appeared in front of him and Hermione thought she heard 'Showoff' muttered under Draco's breath. "-two are sixteen, and one is twenty-five. Then the others were purchased through your parents instructions. Two are eight, one is ten, and one is a twelve."  
  
"Male, Female, Breed?" Hermione asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of owning her own breeding stock. A dream she'd held since the first time she'd sat upon a horse. In response he pulled out seven sheets and handed them to her. She flipped through them and took a deep breath. The pictures moved, as most wizarding pictures did. But the horses depicted were impeccable. The breeding…The conformation, she could tell they weren't cheap horses. They were all beautiful, one stallion, six mares.   
  
Cloud Runner - 25 - White - Registered Thoroughbred Mare   
  
Jem - 16 - Chestnut - Registered Thoroughbred Mare  
  
Valentina - 16 - Liver Chestnut - Registered Thoroughbred Mare Adele - 12 - Palomino - Registered Thoroughbred Mare (In foal) Jewel - 10 - Chestnut - Registered Thoroughbred Mare   
  
Sky - 8 - Palomino - Registered Thoroughbred Mare (In foal)  
  
Against Odds - 8 - Chestnut - Registered Thoroughbred Stallion (At stud)  
  
She looked over the information with a dedicated interest. Noting the (in foal) next to two of the mares and making a mental note to talk to the groundskeeper about it.  
  
"Dan, the groundskeeper is waiting for the date you wish to set for your return to the estate."  
  
"Return?"  
  
"You are planning to move there aren't you?"  
  
"Yes…Of course," she said softly, looking over the pictures.  
  
"So that's what has been eating away at your funds, beautiful creatures though. A lot of the breeding stock was sold after Lucia and Michael were killed. It was dealt with per the directions they left with us," Hermione nodded slightly.  
  
"What were they?"  
  
"Your father was an aurora. Your mother was a housewife, in a sense. She ran the entire estate and house ministry officials during the fight against Voldermort. She was an empath, and a seer…And it was rumored she could speak to animals. It was also said she was part elf…More than half."  
  
"Said?"  
  
"She never knew her parents. But she never seemed to age. And her powers were typical of the elven race."  
  
"Okay. So I've seen my Gringotts account. And I've seen the estate on a map…But I'm still technically a Granger."  
  
"Until you're ready to give it up." He said.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"There's been a spell, a charm, set up to 'erase' Hermione Granger from the muggle world. They'll get as far as remembering you name before they remember something else, or are distracted. All paperwork you ever signed, any conversations you ever had. Everything will be erased."  
  
"I don't want my best friend to forget."  
  
"Your best friend? Hermione, she doesn't know about us. She doesn't know about our world. She has to be included."  
  
"She'd the only family I have left! I'll tell her. There are muggles who know and accept. She'll accept it."  
  
"You go ahead and try. If she doesn't accept she's included in the charm.  
  
"FINE!" There was a knock on the door just then and she stood flustered.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow. Look through that file for me."  
  
"Whatever," she snapped in reply as he disapparated. She made her way to the door while Draco silently picked up the file and took a seat on top of the counter. He slowly began to thumb through the documents.  
  
Hermione opened the door and stood facing a woman who she had never met before.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you Hermione, I'm Michelle."  
  
"It's good to meet you too…Thanks for coming all the way out here. I can't drive."  
  
"Oh? School didn't teach you?"  
  
"You could say that," Michelle raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She followed Hermione into the kitchen and smiled at Draco.  
  
"You must be the young man I spoke to on the phone," she said.  
  
"That's me. Draco Malfoy," he shook her hand and smiled lightly.   
  
"Michelle," she restated before turning to Hermione, "So Hermione, I have all the paperwork. With your signature it will all be settled," she pulled a single sheet of paper from her small briefcase and handed it to Hermione. Her parents will. She read through it quickly and then finally handed it to Draco. He read through it, much faster then her and looked at Michelle.   
  
"What about your fee?"  
  
"Her parents have paid already. When she called my firm withdrew our cut from a joint account. They then transferred the rest to her account and closed it. Instructions of her parents," she pointed to a paragraph, "and I have the records right here." She pulled out two more sheets, both signed off by the president of the bank. Draco read the paragraph over and inspected the sheets before nodding to Hermione.  
  
"Do you have a pen?" She asked softly, and Michelle pulled yet another thing from the briefcase. Hermione carefully scrawled her signature across the line and handed everything back to Michelle. "You'll go to the funeral right? On Monday…"  
  
"Of course. The whole town will be there Hermione. Your parents were well known. This town loved them."  
  
"I know…" Hermione said softly. "Thanks for everything," she said, standing to show Michelle to the door.   
  
"Good to meet you Draco," she said as she followed Hermione to the door. Smiling faint she gave her a hug. "You found a nice guy. Don't let him go…I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Thanks again," Michelle merely nodded and walked quickly to her car. Hermione waved as she drove off and then closed the door. She leaned back against it and began to cry, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor.  
  
---  
  
Draco her faintly and realized what had been taking her so long to make her way to the kitchen. He tossed the file down and hurried to her.   
  
"Hermione…ssshhh, it's okay."  
  
"It's all so final Draco…They're really gone. All of them."   
  
"Hermione…It's okay. It'll get better. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and softly rubbed her back. Unlike the other times she didn't quiet down immediately, but eventually the sobbing slowed and finally she didn't have any more tears to cry. When she didn't pull back, he thought perhaps she had fallen asleep. After a few minutes she lifted her head and looked away, her eyes swollen and red.  
  
"I'm sorry, about all of this. It's just happening so fast. I feel like I have no control anymore."  
  
"It's understandable. I'm here to help Mione…" He wanted add 'I love you', as he looked at her tearstained and trying not to dissolve again he felt his heart pull towards her. He really had fallen head over heels for her. Ever since that first day on the train. Something about her, the way she reflected light and everyone seemed drawn to her. Even though they eventually left, anyone who was near her seemed to brighten. To become happier.  
  
"Thanks…" She said softly as she stood and made her way upstairs. She curled up on her daybed and wrapped a blanket around herself looking out the window. His eyes followed her upstairs, and with a sigh he went back into the kitchen to read the file that she was supposed to read by the next day. 


	9. Friends Until the End

Friends Until the End  
  
Sunday arrived quickly for Hermione. At 8 o'clock Mona showed up on her doorstep, luggage in hand. Tears flowed freely from both girls eyes as they hugged and apologized. Draco made breakfast and then taking both his and Hermione's list disappeared to do their shopping. After that Hermione settled down with Mona in the kitchen and began to unravel the tail of the past five years of her life. Mona has looked surprised at first and then slowly nodded, a look of…both belief and understanding in her eyes.   
  
"There was always something different about you. Everyone knew it…The guys especially. Remember Rob and Matt?"  
  
"The two guys who used to tease us endlessly?"  
  
"Yep, the same ones. They were at the riding--" Hermione started laughing.  
  
"Rob and Matt? Riding?!"  
  
"Yes. Anyway, they were at the camp. I showed them a picture your mom gave me last year. You should have seen their faces. They went all red and…oh, Hermione it was hilarious. And they remembered you. They said it always seemed like you brought the best out of people. You also radiated something they couldn't quite put their finger on.'  
  
"My magic…They won't remember me after the funeral. No one in this town will. I have to leave this house Mona. You might not either…Unless you can willingly accept my--abilities."  
  
"I used to believe in magic. Before they teach you it's not real…It's pretty easy to accept Mione."  
  
"I'm giving the house to you Mona…I'm leaving this place."  
  
"Will you come back?"  
  
"Only to visit you…There are too many memories. I have this new place…Lots of grounds. You can come stay there too if you want. We'll figure something out."  
  
"Another place?"  
  
Hermione went on to explain her current predicament. Slowly the entire tale poured out. When she finally finished they poured over the contents of the folder Bob had sent admiring the lands and especially the horses.  
  
---------  
  
Monday came all to fast. Hermione took another drawn out shower and dressed in an ankle length black skirt and a pretty black blouse. She pulled her hair back in a tight knot and tried to keep her composure. Draco returned close to the time they were to leave dressed in a black silk shit and black pants. Mona, who had only jeans, shorts and t-shirts with her wore a short black skirt, nylons and a button-up black shirt. When she finally made her way downstairs, ten minutes before they had to leave, her eyes were already rimmed with redness and her tears blotted with tears. She'd received an owl from Bob, and was expecting him back on the 31st to go see the estate. It was a day after the spell would begin working. And then day before she had to return to Kingscross Station…To return to school. She'd received a short letter from Harry. Leaving her more confused then ever. It had had his apologies and some sort of coded statement which, in her present state of mind, she hadn't been able to puzzle out.   
  
"Mona can you call a taxi?" she called as she made her way down the stairs. As Mona reached for the phone Draco put his hand over it. Taking it from her and placing it back on the cradle.  
  
"My father sent a car Hermione. And his deepest regrets for your loss," Hermione muttered something inaudible under her breath and nodded softly.  
  
"Send him my thanks next time you see him," Draco merely nodded.  
  
A horn sounded outside and they all piled into the car. Mona gave the driver directions to the church and Hermione leaned against Draco trying to hold back her tears. It was barely a five minute ride, and they made it in silence. Hermione got out first and swayed ever so slightly. Draco climbed out and quickly took her elbow.   
  
"You're okay Hermione…You can do this." he said softly. Mona appeared at her other side and they made their way into the church.   
  
The coffins at the head of the church were closed, as Hermione had requested, Flowers were draped on both sides. Large bouquets, one from each of the many different flower shops in town, and others…From her parents clients, their friends…From basically everyone in town. Already tears were flowing freely down Hermione's cheek. Mona too was crying, and Draco was busily working out how he was going to support them both, but Mona's tears dried slowly as they sat silently in the front pew. Hermione spent the time on her knees praying. Five minutes after they arrived people began to trickle in. Before the service started, nearly a half hour later, the church was filled and there was barely any standing room left. Hermione only stopped praying when the priest appeared and began to speak.   
  
"We are here, to say goodbye to our close friends. They were well-loved in our town. They helped those who need help, they were friendly and forward. Open and honest…They were all around good people," he paused to for a second to let It sink it.  
  
"They are succeeded by their daughter Hermione and by the friends they left behind. Let their journey to judgment be a short one, and may their judgment be a good one. By the time he was done speaking most of the crowd was near tears, Hermione's face was pale and pinched.  
  
"I would like to take a moment of silence to pass our prays onto the other families who lost loved ones in the attack on the convention center." The church fell completely silent…To everyone but Hermione. She could hear different voices, praying to the same god. All asking him to help the families who'd also lost come to term with their losses. Some prayed for the swift journey of her parents. She laid her head in her hands and began to cry in earnest.   
  
"Would the pallbearers please come forward…" Draco stood and Hermione clung to Mona, who was equally upset and crying, though not as much. The crowd finally stood to make their way outside to the burial site.  
  
Hermione didn't move. She knew she should, she knew she should go and listen to condolences. But she knew the double loss would hit hard…and she'd pass out. She could sense it. Something was very wrong with her. Finally Mona came back, she took Hermione's hand and said softly that everyone was gone. Hermione rose, two white lilies clutched in her hands, white from shock. They made their way slowly to place the flowers on the coffin. Hermione stood there, tears pouring down her already soaked, pale face.   
  
I'm so sorry… She thought softly. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault. She felt it was. She was the reason they were dead. Had she never been reincarnated with Rowena's soul… She wouldn't be there. Mona patted her shoulder softly and said something about meeting her in the car. She assumed Draco was already there, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn, expecting him to speak. Instead she heard a voice that she hadn't expected to hear until Kingscross.  
  
"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked softly. She turned and buried herself in his shoulder. He was taller, her head only reaching up to his chin. And he felt stronger. His presence was comforting. "I don't have long…I wanted to check on you. I gotta leave in a few minutes. Dumbledore okayed it….After a long fight."  
  
"When are you going to HQ?" she asked finally, clearing her tears long enough to show some concern for her best friend.  
  
"I'm not. Not this year, too dangerous. Too risky. I'll be going straight from the Dursley's to Kingscross…Maybe next year."  
  
"Of course," she said softly. She'd been hoping to see him too. He hugged her tightly and she managed a weak smile. When he released her he pulled two lilies from his pocket and placed them on the caskets. The gravediggers were there now, and as she watched they began to cut into the ground. She turned away and walked slowly back to the church. Harry followed and for a half hour they sat and talked. Draco looked in once, and seeing them talking left quickly. He and Mona walked to the nearest store and got soda's and then climbed into the car to wait. Mona was a little impatient to change out of her skirt, but Draco seemed in no rush and they talked about life while Harry and Hermione chatted in the church. Draco told her about Hogwarts, and alternately she told him about Public schools. Something, even in his youth, had been foreign to him. 'Malfoy's don't go to Public Schools," he'd stressed to her when she laughed at his lack of knowledge. All in all they spent a good half hour getting to know each other, and Mona shared with him about her mother, and about Hermione's parents.   
  
Finally Harry stood, grabbing one of Hermione's hands and pulling her up with him. Catching her by surprise she fell into him…He caught her, as if expecting it and smiled. Suddenly she felt her face flush. She looked down quickly, and he looked confused.  
  
"Something wrong 'Mione?"  
  
"No…" He looked unconvinced but let it slide. Tilting her chin up he kissed her lightly on the lips. She pushed him away.  
  
"Harry…" She said, confused and uncomfortable now. The kiss had awoken old feelings. Those which she'd locked away after her 'crush' was gone.   
  
"I'm sorry Mione…I've wanted to that for so long, but I've been afraid. I know…it was the wrong time," he said softly. She suddenly felt bad, he was a great guy…And half the girls at school still wanted him. Why didn't she? She berated herself, asking herself how she could feel this way. But hidden away was the answer, she just didn't want to admit it. Slowly she stepped towards him and kissed him lightly. It was a short kiss, but he looked like king of the world after it…And she felt like shit.  
  
"I can't be a good boyfriend now Mione…But when we go back to school…?" He let the question trail off, looking afraid all of a sudden. As if he'd stepped onto closed territory.  
  
"Let's wait until school to decide Harry," she said softly. She knew, of course, what her decision would be. How could she turn him down…She was afraid of hurting him, their relationship. But she was also drawn to him. So sort of attraction that she couldn't control. Frankly, it was something she didn't want to control. He smiled, once again king of the world and hugged her, then kissing her on the cheek. She returned the kiss, brushing his lips slightly and then walked with him to the back of the church, to a road, through the cemetery, but none the less, a road. He called the KnightBus and boarded, waving to her from the window. She smiled softly and waved back and then walked to the car, where Mona and Draco were patiently waiting. 


	10. The Return Home

The Return Home  
  
The ride home had been made in silence. Hermione had spent the next weeks packing up the possessions she'd be taking to the estate with her. Mainly her room. She and Mona had locked up her parents room, promising to dismantle it next summer. (By the way, I'm amending when the charm comes into play). A week before the charm was started Hermione signed the house over to Mona. The next Monday she became a friend of Mona's family. Visiting from camp. It was amazing to walk around your home town and have people greet you like they've never met you. For the most part she avoided it, though one night she walked to the cemetery and placed flowers on her parents grave. Saying a short prayer for her real parents while she placed them.   
  
August 30th rolled around without mishap.  
  
"Hermione!" Mona called upstairs, she pulled a brush hurriedly through her hair and then pulled it up into a ponytail. She was dressed in light robes. She hurried down the stairs and saw Bob, smiling happily she nodded to him.  
  
"Good to see ya, Bob." "Ready to go?" "Soon as Draco comes back…His father's sending a car so we can bring over my stuff. Want a soda or something?" She asked. They'd gotten to know Bob well over the week. And she'd created a friend that she doubted she'd ever lose. He'd visited the estate and had it cleaned out, and had set up the date for her return. Hermione had also sold her horse, sadly, but with the high hopes of finding one she could form a connection with at the estate. Hermione in turn had begun the long process of healing. She sold her parents house and business, and packed her room up. Mona had moved her stuff into the guest room, though Hermione insisted she take her own. The agreed to meet the following summer and clean out her parents room. A horn sounded shortly after that and Hermione picked up the two cardboard boxes that were filled with miniatures of all her stuff.  
  
The ride lasted a half hour and they made it with laughter and talking. When they finally pulled up Hermione could see rolling green pastures marked with white gates. The estate itself was surrounded by a high brick wall. The gate leading up was iron. As soon as they pulled up it opened, and Hermione looked to Bob.  
  
"It recognizes Ravenclaw blood. Anywhere up to ten feet." Hermione nodded, looking impressed. When they finally reached the house…Or castle, much like Hogwarts. A groundskeeper, or so Hermione presumed, appeared. He was older looking, but when they stepped out he grabbed Hermione into a tight bear hug. Reminding her much of Dumbledore, old but fit as a fiddle.   
  
"Hermione!" He said afterwards, acting as if they were old friends. On top of being old, he was short, barely reaching Hermione's nose. His blue eyes twinkled as if someone had just told him a wonderful joke. He shook hands with Draco, saying something about how he must be a Malfoy, and then turned to Bob.  
  
"Be seeing you a lot with I?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure will. At least until everything's wrapped up," Bob replied before turning to Hermione, "This is Dean. He's been working the grounds since your father was a lad. He'll be you guide today. I have to go back to the ministry. Finalize some paperwork so you can 'officially' move in."  
  
"Okay…" she answered slowly. Allowing everything to sink in before speaking again. "Sure, you'll be back?"  
  
"Tonight. I'll bring the papers, you can sign and 'move in'. The sooner the better," he added as an afterthought. Hermione nodded lost in her own thoughts.   
  
"So Hermione, what would you like to see first?" Dean questioned with a smile.  
  
"The stables," she replied, her mind bounding in leaps and jumps to the beautiful horses shown in the file.  
  
"Inherited you mothers' interest in horses did you?" He said, the ever present smile widening to show missing front teeth.  
  
"You know it," she replied easily. She was already beginning to like Dean. She grabbed Draco's hand, as he was busy looking at the castle. No doubt comparing it to the Malfoy estate. A much smaller clan.  
  
"How big is the estate?" He asked finally, Hermione had known it would come up.  
  
"Large by any standards. A hundred acres…Bordering one-fifty actually…Used to be two hundred, but we was told to sell some off after their deaths. Most of it's forest though. Magical creatures and all that live there. They used to adore Lucia."  
  
"What was she like?" Hermione questioned, it had been present in her mind for some time.  
  
"She was a beautiful lass. Wonderful woman. But my how she strung Michael along. He damn near thought he's lost her to Sirius Black at one point. But she finally conceded to take him. Black…Now there was a flirt if there ever was one. Wonderful lad, hard to believe him a murderer," Hermione smiled lightly at this, "Now my, she attracted all the men. Women too, they tried to hate her, for the fact that the men were attracted to her. But they couldn't. There was something about her…A radiance if you will. This loving, caring, person. She truly was. Tamed damn near everything that came near her."  
  
"I heard her parents didn't attend the wedding," Draco put in as Dean looked for something else to talk about.  
  
"Her adoptive parents didn't sure enough. It was rumored her real parents were there…Disguised, but there. Ah, but the adoptive ones…Manipulative fools. Heard about the money and came running for forgiveness. She turned 'em away sure enough. Rumor has it that they went home and burned every trace of her from the house. Disowned her, but she didn't give a hoot."  
  
"My father said there was questioning…As to the pureness of her blood," Draco stated finally, after a moment of silence. Leave it to Draco.  
  
"Sure enough there was. Always is when one of the big families marries off. Rumor was true enough. Pure magical descent, but mingled with elven blood. She was as much elf as human. Ears were never pointed very much, but her eyes were almond shaped, sometimes when the light caught them right you could see the cat slit. And there was that radiance about her. True enough it was an elven presence that sparked people…and animals to tame near her." He rounded the narrative off as they reached the barn. Two horses stuck their heads out and whinnied several times, loudly. "ah…I thought they'd remember you. They do, sure enough. Remember your presence. Remember you're Lucia's daughter. They all loved her." Hermione smiled and walked to the first horse. A while mare, looking at the stall door she saw the gold name plate engraved 'Cloud Runner'.  
  
"Hello Cloud," she said softly and the mare whickered, rubbing her head against Hermione's hand.  
  
"You used to ride this one. With you mom. She was Lucia's show horse. She was a spirited little thing. When she was growing up at least. But you mother and her just connected, She used to calm down right when you was lifted onto her back." Hermione nodded, scratching Cloud's forehead. The next was a fiery chestnut who whinnied loudly as Hermione ran her fingers across the horses' nose.  
  
"She was my dad's…Or my dad's mare's foal," Hermione said softly. Images of summer flooding her mind. Playing in the paddock with the foal, who knew she was different. And she'd in turn, known the horse wouldn't hurt her.  
  
"So you remember."  
  
"A little," she answered removing her hand and looking to Dan. "The others…Where did they come from?"  
  
"Well they weren't born here. Lucia and Michael, they had outstanding loans. Support given to young talented riders. We sent letters, telling of their death. That you lived, these were sent as gifts to you. Adele had Secretariat blood, never raced though. Against Odds and Sky have Welton blood, and Jewel…Well she's got a mix of Affirmed and Charismatic. But she wasn't a racer. Isn't built for it. She's a wonder in the ring. Beautiful flatwork, outstanding jumping ability…We hope she passes it on to her foals." Hermione listed and nodded slowly.   
  
"Will you show us the house now?" she asked finally.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the house and listening to stories. Hermione, though please and already in love with the manor, had an enormous headache b the end of the night. Everything she touched brought memories, and she was overwhelmed by the mass of images in her head. Bob finally returned, and with a flourish presented the last of the paperwork.  
  
"I have to go…to Mona's for tonight," she said and Bob merely shrugged.  
  
"All yours now. S'long as you keep everything cared for and we don't get complaints, you can come and go as you please." With that he took the signed paperwork and disapparated. She sighed and looked to Draco who was lounging in front of the fire and talking to Dan. The firelight played onto his finely chiseled face, his pale complexion…And she suddenly felt a longing for his. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She finally walked over to the couch, a large leather one, and sat down. She heard their voices…But only dimly, and felt herself slipping into the memories once again.  
  
"Lucia? Lucia, are you okay?" The auburn haired beauty was holding her head in pain.  
  
"No," she gasped out and clung to Michael. "He's angry Michael. Angry that we hid her. He's looking for her. He wantts to believe that his soul is Salazars. But it's not. And…" her voice was short and she clutched her head in misery crying out. She squeezed her eyes shut…A few moments later opening them. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I know you told me not to do it. To go into his mind…But I had--I had to find out who Salazar's soul belongs to. Everyone's back Michael. Lily's son is Godric. Narcissa's is Salazar…and…"  
  
"Who's Helga Lucia?" He asked desperately. She was clutching her head once again.  
  
"He's coming Michael. He's mad…Oh god, I'm so sorry Michael. I'm so sorry…" She collapsed into his arms crying.  
  
The dream faded quickly and she was once again looking into the fire. Dan was gone, and Draco was playing with a small bowl of bluish green fire on the floor. She coughed and he looked up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned. "Dan said that you were in a trance. He said…that Lucia was like that when she first came here too." Hermione smiled softly. She knew finally, the entire story- at least the important parts. And strangely not only was her headache gone, but so was much of her grief. Lucia and Michael had died to save her, yes. But on their own free will. For their love of her.  
  
"I'm fine," she replied. And he knew it was the truth. For the first time she looked truly at piece. Her eyes were a soft brown, mourning hid behind curtains of clouds, but it was easy to see much of the pain had been lifted from her shoulders. "Let's stay here tonight," she added softly, her brown eyes sparkling for a second, for the first time since they'd left California. Draco raised an eyebrow and stood, going to sit next to her. "I made a mistake in California Draco…I didn't want to let you go. I felt…like I had to. Things would…are…so complicated. I just-"  
  
"Sshh…" he interrupted placing a finger on her lips. "You don't have to explain. I understand. I've always understood Hermione." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers lightly. When she didn't pull back he kissed her again, this time longer. Hermione had not meant to, but unknowingly she had given him her heart…He just didn't know it yet. She lost track of the time they spent kissing when suddenly Draco pulled back and slightly away.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" she asked softly, confused.  
  
"No just a lot of right things," he replied. He took a deep breath and then pulled her close to him. "I think that we've had enough fun for tonight. I want to take this slow…And I almost did some stuff I would have regretted," he finished. She nodded and allowed her head to rest on his chest, enjoying his presence. Reveling in it. She slowly fell asleep. The day had been harder for her, than for Draco. Though he silently was praying his father didn't realize who she was…Knowing already that he did. And knowing that there was something incredibly important Hermione hadn't even begun to tell him yet. He gazed at her for a long time, before finally drifting off and falling asleep.  
  
The next morning Hermione awoke before Draco, a first. And carefully made her way through the maze of hallways to the kitchen. Stock full of food now. As soon as she entered a house elf appeared with a snap and bowed.  
  
"Welcome home Mistress Ravenclaw," the house elf squeaked. Hermione flinched, but smiled when she realized that these house elves had probably never experienced anything but kindness…Lucia's own descent mixed with elven blood, but wood elves might have been a different species for the similarities between the two races. Which were few and far between. "We has been waiting for you return for a long while, ma'am."  
  
"We?" Hermione replied, wondering if the elf was referring to another house elf, or to the house.  
  
"My sister and me. What can I do for you ma'am?" Hermione thought for a moment and made a list of things she needed in her head.  
  
"I don't know where anything is, so I'll need you to fetch it for me. I need a frying pan, butter, eggs, flour, sugar, vanilla, milk, baking powder, a teapot, and cocoa mix." Even while she was talking the little elf was running around, bringing her the things on the list. She also brought two plates, mugs, a spatula, and assorted silverware. She filled the teapot with water and set on the stove before Hermione could stop her. Hermione started the burner and placed the pan on to warm up before the elf could start cooking for her too. "So what's your name? And what's your sister's name?" she questioned as she found a mixing bowl and poured ingredients into it.  
  
"My name is Isabella, her name is Maria. We've been serving the Ravenclaw clan since it was formed."  
  
"Ah…Well I'm probably different-"  
  
"No. Ma'am is just like her mother. She treats Isabella as if she is equal. Isabella is pleased that ma'am can look at her as equal. Isabella is pleased to serve someone who is as nice as ma'am is."  
  
"Call me Hermione, and thank-you." The house elf squealed in excitement.  
  
"Hermione is very much like her mother…Very much so." Hermione smiled softly as she began to cook the pancakes. As the first one was finished Maria appeared with a pop and frowned at Isabella, who was sitting on a stool talking to Hermione and drinking tea.   
  
"Isabella is a disappointment to our line! Look at you! Sitting and relaxing while your mistress does all the work!" She shrieked. Hermione's smiled turned quickly to a frown.  
  
"Isabella does not disappoint me. I asked her to tell me about Lucia and Michael. And I like cooking." Maria looked abashed and stepped back.  
  
"Maria apologizes for making such a terrible, terrible mistake. She is very sorry." Maria glanced at the pancake that was rapidly becoming cold, and frowned at Isabella again. She went through the cabinets and appeared with a fancy gold plate and cover. Placing the finished pancakes on it she put the cover on. "This is a charmed food warmer." Hermione smiled her tanks, and Maria disappeared with a pop.  
  
When she was done cooking, Hermione poured two glasses of juice and had Isabelle fetch her a tray. Piling the food onto two plates she picked up the tray and carried it to the living room. She placed the tray on the floor and shook Draco lightly. After a couple tries he woke up. He looked at her and she though she saw emotions flicking through his eyes…She could almost read them in her mind's eye. But then they were masked. Gone. He kissed her lightly.  
  
"What smells so good?" He demanded looking for the food.  
  
"Breakfast. I made it myself," she said with a smile, the first sincere smile she had given since she had arrived in the UK.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Seven. Tomorrow we go back to school. And I need to go through the house. Give instructions and all that." Draco nodded and they lapsed into silent as they ate.  
  
a/n: I know this kind of just runs off...There's more to it, but I'm putting it into the next chapter because I don't have it typed. R/R! 


	11. Entering into his World

Entering into His World  
  
"I thought we might go for a ride today," Draco said as he finished breakfast. Hermione stared at him and he saw clearly the hesitation in her eyes.  
  
"I haven't ridden…In three years," she said. Remembering the last ride. She and Mona had fought during the entire ride out, and on the way back Mona ran Top Hat full out down the trails. She thought that her hard work might have killed Mona that day…But thankfully, both girls made it back to the barn safely. Dream had come up lame the next day, and Lara had demanded to know what had happened. She had to scratch Dream from their show the next week. Hermione had nursed Dream up until she left, but Lara was still pissed when she waved Hermione off on September 1st. Mona didn't say goodbye.  
  
"Doesn't matter. We'll take it slow. Riding isn't something you forget very easily Mione, you know that." Hermione considered this before slowly nodding.  
  
"Okay…I'll get Isabella to make us lunch and then we can leave," she said as she put all the dishes onto the tray and carried it back to the kitchen. Instead of Isabella she found Maria washing down the counter and stove.   
  
"Could you make me a picnic lunch to take on a trail ride Maria?"  
  
"Of course, whatever Miss Hermione desires," Hermione managed not to flinch and smiled, if somewhat pinched.  
  
"Where did Lucia keep her riding gear?"  
  
"Up in the tower. All her clothes are there. Isabella can show you," on cue Isabella appeared. She took Hermione's hand and lead her down the hall and up a spiral staircase, hidden by a tapestry.  
  
"Lucia demanded the tower room be cleared out. It has a beautiful view was what she told Michael. He argued…But she always got what she wanted. She kept her clothes up there, and her books…well the important ones. She used to do the bookwork there." As she finished, they reached the top. Hermione had counted one hundred steps. She opened the door and stepped into the room. Unlike the rest of the house, which was furnished in deep purple, this room was furnished in red and gold.   
  
"She was a Griffindor you know." Isabella said, as if an explanation was needed. "I'll wait outside," as with another soft smile she closed the door. Hermione looked around. The room was all windows. You could see every paddock. She closed her eyes, and saw the view from twenty years again. A large cluster of mares and foals. Each stallion's paddock holding pedigreed stallion racer or eventer. With bloodlines to die for. It was beautiful. She blinked and found her way instinctively to a chest carved with horses. She opened the top and dug around. The top was filled with worn breeches and stained blouses, grass stains and otherwise. She finally pulled out a pair of new breeches, and of worn broken in tall boots. She changed quickly and pulled the boots on. They were, of course, her size.   
  
They made the return journey quickly. Draco had the lunch already, slung over his shoulder in two saddle bags. They made their way to the stables in a companionable silence. Dan was waiting. He had Jewel and Sky saddled up. Jewel was wearing a western saddle and Sky an English.  
  
"I thought we were going to take out some of the older horses…" Hermione said, unsure if she could handle a spirited Thoroughbred mare. Dan sighed.  
  
"Miss Hermione, you have not ridden until you've been on one of these two. I wanted you to take Oddball down there out, but Draco wouldn't hear of it. Now he's a spirited one. Wonderful mount though. Ride 'em before Jewel's too far along," Hermione caved in. It was every riders dream to ride a Welton Horse. Especially one with perfect composition and training.  
  
"Why didn't she ever compete?" Hermione asked, as she buckled a helmet on and swung up.   
  
"Been waiting for you. We keep 'em exercised, but she's young yet. Especially for an eventer." Hermione nodded and Dan let go of Sky's rein. The young mare danced in place. Hermione settled her and managed another question while Draco mounted.   
  
"I thought all of the mares were bred?"  
  
"We decided not to breed Sky. She need to compete. To much talent wasted. She was supposed to breed, over in Kentucky…To Dream Flight, we cancelled though."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said impulsively. She was glad that she and Sky would be able to form a bond over the summer. Perhaps even show…Plans raced before her eyes. Draco finally mounted, after double checking the saddle bags, and they set out at a walk. Dan waved them off. Jewel walked patiently, the picture of a perfect riding horse. Sky tested Hermione, playing with the bit and trying to speed up. Finally a good two hundred yards from the barn they picked up a slow trot. Hermione instinctively fell to posting, and they talked of Draco's horses. His childhood companions.   
  
"Mum used show, she was really talented. Her and Lily competed together at the local shows. Lucius made her give it up though. He made her give up a lot," he sad softly. Hermione was slowly seeing another side to Draco…And to his mother.  
  
"He wasn't a very good father, was he?" she asked softly.  
  
"No. He wasn't. He's abusive and cynical. Mum hates him. Had the Black not betrothed her at birth, she would have left him far behind…She liked Snape…Don't know why. But she had no choice. She was friends with Lily and James, and of course Sirius, they were cousins. He was abusive then, when they dated. She slowly changed, accepted it. Became what he wanted, left her friends, joined his. She cries at home…drinks a lot. We both do. She's done a lot of drugs too." He said softly, a solitary tear slipping down his cheek. Hermione sighed, but he ended their chat before she could ask another question.  
  
"Let's gallop, I'll race you to the lake." She laughed at his challenge and urged Sky forward. The younger filly leaped forward eagerly. Draco was ahead of them, but Sky inched ever closer. A small brown dot grew in the horizon, slowly growing larger. Draco slowly began to curve outwards, Hermione urged Sky forward. The shortest distance is a straight line, she thought eagerly. Kneading her hands along the mare's neck she began to count strides, Sky took off without a command. They landed with a thud, and Sky raced on. When they reached the sand Hermione slowed her and turned, cantering, then trotting down the sandy beach a ways. Draco followed, catching up and slowing. They finally walked, letting the horses cool before finding a slightly shaded area and stopping. He dismounted and removed Jewel's tack, slipping a halter on and letting her loose. Hermione followed suit, though was reluctant to let her mare's halter go.  
  
"Dan said they'll come back on a whistle. They're used to this type of stuff." Hermione nodded and let the horse go with a light tap on the side, Sky trotted after Jewel. It was three hours after their breakfast at that point, but neither was hungry. Hermione spread a blanket out and Draco flopped down, she lowered down next to him.  
  
"So what about your childhood. Picture perfect?" He questioned.  
  
"Compared to yours, easy. But from my eyes it wasn't. Me and Mona were always in trouble. I had detentions every other day. Stupid things, but fun. We had a lot of fun," she said wistfully. Her prank days were over. "Then June before Hogwarts I was expelled. When we got the letter my parents were surprised, well they acted it. They said I had to turn around, be more group. No more detentions…So I changed. Magic became everything. Friends, Boys…Fun. Faded. Plus I picked things up easily, so learning the spells was fun." Draco merely nodded and Hermione trailed off. He sat up, wrapping his arm around her. They looked out for a while at the lake before her turned to her, catching her eye.   
  
"Mione…I think I'm in love with you," he said softly. He looked completely at peace, his eyes betraying his love, for once not hiding everything behind closed shutters. She smiled, and kissed him softly, then more urgently, searching for something. Meanwhile something deep inside of her snapped, he laid back and she followed, kissing and searching. When his hands began to search her body she let them, her own hands beginning to search his body. Slowly the kissing stopped and Hermione became aware of the fact that her blouse was unbuttoned. She rolled over, off of him, and buttoned it. Draco looked ashamed of himself, something completely new to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I lost-" he began, not completing any sentences and looking confused and lost. Unsure of himself for once, which was obviously as new to him as it was to her.  
  
"Sshh…" she said laying a finger in front of his lips. "We both did. It's not your fault…And it's not a big deal," she finished with a soft, relaxed smile. He to relaxed, happy he didn't ruin it. She curled up next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid like that for an hour before her stomach began to growl and they finally opened up the lunch.   
  
Maria was an excellent cook, and they ate every crumb of her food. Ham and cheese sandwiches, loaded with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. Cookies, soft and delicious, warm as if they'd just left the oven minutes ago. There was a bottle of wine, expensive and old. Draco left it in the saddlebags and dug around for two sodas, those that he'd added himself. It was obvious Maria was from a different age, and though Draco enjoyed wine, Hermione was only partial to it…And he knew that if he started drinking he wouldn't stop for quite some while. Ruining a perfectly good day.   
  
They talked more of Hermione's past during the lunch, she told him about the town and reiterated Mona's talk on public schools. She told him of the different pranks they'd played, nailing doors shut, packing lockers with tampons. Leaving dissected fish on the principles car, frogs in teachers drawers. Finally being expelled when they caught her carefully stenciling the principles name under "go to hell" on the side of the school, she pushed Mona away. Taking the blame…Mona couldn't afford to be expelled. It was hard to believe she was such a trouble maker, she tried to explain that the principal was a prick and deserved the torture, and insisted that hell probably wouldn't except him anyway, but Draco just laughed.  
  
Finally Draco whistled and the horses trotted up. Hermione tacked them up, having more experience than Draco in that department while he cleaned up their trash and repacked the saddle bags. They finally remounted and made the ride home in a companionable silence. Basking in the other's company.   
  
They arrived at the stables and two grooms materialized from no where.   
  
"We'll take the horses for you," the younger sandy haired boy said. Barely more than fifteen he gave Hermione a once over and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm very capable of putting my own horse up, thank you…Though, Draco probably would like the help."   
  
"It's my job ma'am. I don't mind," he said.  
  
"I'll be quite glad to groom my own horse." Dean appeared from the inside of the stable and waved the older groom off to exercise one of the horses.   
  
"John take care of Master Malfoy's horse. Miss Hermione won't give you hers with out a battle. She's Lucia's daughter, don't expect to groom any horse she rides," the sandy haired boy, John, nodded and took Draco's reins as he dismounted, leading the horse away. Hermione dismounted and took her helmet off, leading Sky inside she slipped of her bridle and slipped a halter over the mare's head. Clipping cross-ties on she pulled off the saddle and Draco led the way to the tack room. She put the tack in it's proper place and took a minute to look at all the gear inside.  
  
The room was decorated with saddle racks, each full. There was every type of saddle imaginable, there were bare back pads and regular riding pads, a bridle for each horse made of expensive Italian leather and carrying a nameplate with the horse's show name on it. Sky's was newer, but Cloud's was greatly worn in, a newer one laid carefully behind it, barely used. She smiled softly, running her fingers along the name plate, and grabbed one of the cherry boxes marked Sky. She carried it back to the cross-ties, shadowed by Draco. Together they spent the next half-hour grooming Sky who basked in their attention. When Hermione released the mare into the paddock she pranced around like the Princess she was.  
  
Draco took his leave that afternoon, saying he'd be back for dinner and Hermione spent the day exploring the house, Isabella by her side.  
  
"Lucia was a wonderful person. She was a wood elf you know," Isabella said, the pride of this flowing from her words. It was plain that she had loved and adored Lucia from the moment the young woman stepped, or was carried, through the door.  
  
"So the rumor was try?"  
  
"Oh yes! She used to heal magical creatures. No one knew that though. You used to go with her. The forests have been whispering of you return for a long while. They loved you. Some knew you'd do great things."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The centaurs of course. Before you were born they told Lucia that you would right and old wrong. You would bring peace among the Chosen People, and you would turn a dark soul- to light."  
  
"The Chosen People…Elves right?"  
  
"Yes. Lucia was beautiful. She had long hair, milky brown, her ears were so beautiful. Pointed just the right amount, she hid them beneath her hair though…It wasn't that she was ashamed of her heritage, she just didn't want people mocking her. Elves have never really been well-respected. It's sad really…Wood elves are the kindest people. But she took her ability to change her appearance in stride, Dumbledore coached her through the training necessary and she learnt it well enough."  
  
Like Tonks…Hermione thought softly. "Why was she raised by humans?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"The ministry came to the forest her mother's coterie inhabited and demanded they move to the mountains. Her mother knew the long journey would kill her. She begged the captain to take her daughter…He spit on her feet…So she lied. She told him that his father was a human, and her tribe would kill them both. How could he refuse? She was the wife of the leader, he took the girl. She spoke a spell over Lucia, slowing her aging until she entered school…Then the man made her leave, he took the girl and stowed her away in his truck, her mother attended her wedding. She brought Cloud's dam, heavy and in foal. It was pretty reunion afterwards, but her mother left, and Lucia never was able to visit the coterie in the mountains…Her work to the Ministry took over. They never saw each other again. Her adoptive father regretted brining her home when his own wife finally had their own child, and she became more of a household servant then a daughter. She received her letter, and attended Hogwarts on a scholarship."  
  
"Michael loved her even though she was an elf?"  
  
"Oh yes. He loved her enough to take the risk of leaving her hundred of years before she followed. She loved him enough to become far more attached then she should of…"  
  
"But they died together."  
  
"Almost…" Isabella shuddered, tears sliding down her face. "We was here, when it happened. Maria and me. We tried to protect them, but we wasn't able to. Lucia ordered us out, telling us we was to protect her daughter, to leave until you was to return. So we had to leave. We wanted to protect them, but we couldn't disobey orders…Michael died first…You see, Voldermort despised the Ravenclaw clan…He was only looking for you, so he could produce the heir everyone prophesied about. Lucia believed that he thought he was the reincarnation of Salazar, but he knew that he wasn't. We heard him talking to one of his people afterwards. He told them to find the you, he would take care of the Potter boy, leaving an easy way of uniting the two of you without worry. But the gods protected him, and he lived."  
  
"Who is the dark soul I'm supposed to make light?"  
  
"Lucia never found out. The centaurs were more open with the Chosen People, but they never gave her the name. They told her you'd know. She spent a lot of time looking at omens. Reading you aura and your future. It was always vague. She yelled after me, as me and Maria was retreating, she told me that you was to find the fair dragon, to turn him light…To make him whole, and fix his soul."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense…Dragon's aren't human…" Isabella just shrugged and they made their way to the library. Hermione browsed the books, finally choosing a few to bring to school with her. 


	12. Old Friends Meet Again

School Begins  
  
The next morning was a flurry of activity. Isabella insisted on packing and checking Hermione's trunk, so bored and unneeded Hermione retreated to the barn. She decided to ride Sky one more time before school began. She promised Dan she'd be back for Christmas.  
"I was wondering if there's anyway we can have an indoor arena built?" Hermione said, she'd been contemplating it since she'd seen the grounds lacked one, and the idea of not riding at Christmas, when she had horses at her disposal, was not one she wanted to face. Dean shrugged.  
  
"We can try, anything is possible when you put your mind to it."  
  
"Will you see if you can find a carpenter willing to take on a project this late in the year? You can owl me when you do and I'll send a check from my muggle account."  
  
"Muggle…?" he said slowly, looking unsure.  
  
"I don't want any magic in a riding arena…It could interfere. You can hire several if it'll get the job done sooner…" She said, sure of herself. She'd mulled over it for a while the night before, and decided that she might as well go for it.  
  
"Any other instructions?" he questioned, after promising he would look into it as soon as possible.  
  
"Keep doing whatever you've been doing for the past sixteen years." She smiled and surprised him by throwing her arms around him. "Thanks for everything Dean," he chuckled and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Have a good school year."  
  
"I'll be back for Christmas. We'll have a feast. I'll start sending owls in early December about it."  
  
"Just like old times…Off with you," she smiled all the way to the house.  
  
Draco was kneeling in front of the fireplace and Hermione presumed he was talking to someone. She sat and patiently waited, glancing around the room. She noticed Archimedes, perching on the back of a chair, and held out her arm clicking her tongue softly. It was a note from Harry.  
  
Hermione,  
  
The ministry's sending cars, so if you need/want a ride be at The Burrow by 10.  
  
Harry  
  
Draco emerged looking grim, but smiled at the sight of her. The emotions quickly sealed behind locked doors, it was something she continued to hate.  
  
"My dad's sending a car with my school stuff over to bring me to Kingscross."  
  
"Okay," Hermione replied, a pang of longing already hitting her. "I'm going to miss you…To miss this," she said softly, the tears that had long been held in threatening to spill over.  
  
"Me too…" he said, but his eyes were emotionless, Hermione felt betrayed for some reason.  
  
"Come here with me during spring break? Please Draco," she asked softly. She waited…He finally nodded and swept her into a hug, she kissed him softly. They both heard the car horn outside, Hermione wished he could just ignore it.  
  
"I'll send an owl sometime…" he said, sounding slightly uncaring. She doubted if he'd remember her once he was back at school, what was a summer fling to someone who could have whoever he wanted?  
  
He picked up his cloak and let himself out. She walked to the window and pulled the drape back a little. His father emerged from the car and she could see his lips moving, probably yelling. Draco's reply was short, and looked clipped from a distance. His eyes snapped to the house. She could feel an intense pan of hate and pain. She closed her eyes and memories poured forth. They showed a young boy cowering in a corner during a shouting match between parents. A slightly older boy cowering…and crying under a rain of blows. She opened her eyes. Lucius' mouth was moving again, Draco interrupted and pointed into the car. Lucius raised his hand as if to slap Draco, when Draco pointed to the drawn drapes. Lucius conceded and they climbed into the car, it drove off promptly. Hermione sighed, she had no doubt that Draco had no clue what she'd seen.  
  
"Isabella?" she called. The house elf moved forward from the shadows behind her. "Where's my trunk?" she asked softly.  
  
"By the fireplace Miss Hermione."  
  
"Thank-you Isabella…" Impulsively she bent to hug the house elf who looked astonished, and blindly followed Hermione into the Living Room.  
  
"Maria made Miss Hermione sandwiches for the ride," Isabella squeaked as Hermione stepped into the fireplace. She threw down the small handful of floo powder she had and nodded as she grabbed hold of her trunk and the cage Archimedes was in.   
  
"The Burrow," she called loudly. Green flames encircled her and she stepped out moments later, in the fireplace of The Burrow. Ron and Harry were packing their trunks and checking them over one last time. Ron jumped visibly but Harry looked unperturbed.  
  
"Right on time," he said checking his watch.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ron said softly, looking her over. After a month in California her body was still a deep tan. "I'm sorry about you parents."   
  
"Which ones?" she asked in reply. She'd carefully locked away her grief using a pensive potion to relieve her wild emotions. Draco, with the help of Maria, had made her a case to carry it in, it was the reason he had excused himself for an entire afternoon. Ron looked confused.  
  
"Which…ones…?" he asked, a perplexed look stuck on his face. Hermione choked back a laugh.  
  
"Hermione's real parents were Lucia and Michael Ravenclaw you dope," Harry said, hitting Ron lightly.  
  
"Holy shit! You're the one they've been preaching about lately?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah…It was in the Prophet. That I'd reclaimed the estate." Harry closed and locked his trunk and walked to Hermione, hugging her tightly. Hermione saw Ron's face, he had a look of both jealousy and relief.  
  
"The ministry's sending cars. Harry pulled some strings," Ron clarified for Hermione.  
  
"Moody pulled some strings," Harry corrected.  
  
"Same difference. You ask, he does…He has a soft spot for you Harry."  
  
"Lupin's coming back," Harry said, abruptly changing the subject.  
  
"Really? Wow, that's awesome…I haven't seen anyone since June," she added wistfully.  
  
"RON! FAYE'S HERE!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen. Faye appeared in the doorway, a hawk of some sort resting on her shoulder. Her waist length blonde hair ended in black dyed tips. She was dressed in baggy black cargo pants and a black top. The top was a band shirt, from a concert in the states, a Simple Plan concert. Hermione was genuinely surprised. No one at Hogwarts dressed like that. Ron smiled and gave Faye a hug, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, was this the same Ron she'd left in June?   
  
"Hermione G-…Ravenclaw," she said extending her hand to Faye.  
  
"Faye Lamarre," Faye replied, and with a smile shook Hermione's extended hand. "So you'd be the heiress The Prophet has been talking about." She smiled suddenly, her eyes glittering in excitement. "How's Jewel?" she asked, her voice dancing with glee.  
  
"She's good. Pregnant…How do you know about her?" Hermione asked, puzzled. Faye's smile faded a bit.  
  
"She was my mom's show mare's foal. I remember my mom training her then she was given to your parents as a gift…It was five years after Lucia passed away, but my mom said that it was a gift worth giving. She never was shown then? She was such a wonderful horse…" Faye finished, obviously downcast the mare had never shown.  
  
"She's a sweet mare. Dean thought it best she was bred…I would've stopped it if I'd known…" Faye shrugged.  
  
"Her foal should be in the ribbons…At least we can look forward to that," she added with a grin, and Hermione matched it. Ron and Harry looked lost. The girls left them in the dark.  
  
"Cars are here!" Molly Weasley called from somewhere close by. Harry grabbed Hermione's trunk and she carried Archimedes cage, carefully following Ron and Faye.   
  
"Oh hello Hermione. Good to see you again. Have a good school year. I have to get back to Padfoot's…" Molly said softly, almost under her breath. Obviously Faye didn't know about The Order. Hermione saw a muscle tighten in Harry's cheek at the mention of his late godfather. Otherwise, he ignored the mention , and loaded the trunks into the car. Mrs. Weasley emerged from the house, looking as if she'd forgotten her hurry to return to the Order. In her arms was a light gray and black cat, heavy with kittens.  
  
"Crookshanks wouldn't leave. This is his girlfriend however, she needs looking after. The kittens are due any day now…No one has time over there…" Hermione nodded and scooped the cat into her own arms. Unlike Crookshanks, this cat loved cuddling and curled closely to her, purring the entire time. She smiled and idly pet her. Ron hugged Mrs. Weasley and climbed into the car after Faye. Hermione accepts a hug and she and Ginny piled into the car. Harry and Molly spook for a second, and finally he hugged her, the only girl he'd ever known.  
  
The ride to Kingscross was made in a comfortable silence. They entered the station talking about summer and classes. On the train Hermione shared her sandwiches with the others, but spent the ride sleeping…She didn't want to talk about her parents, or her estate. Or the beautiful creatures she'd left behind. That could wait, there was an entire school year to piece together the riddles she'd been left with, and she didn't want to share them with Ron and Harry…What time she wasn't sleeping she spent talking to Faye about horses. Different shows they'd entered, and how judges could be biased. They became fast friends in just a short time. 


	13. The Return

Returning to the Castle  
  
"Welcome back 'Arry!" Hagrid called from where he was collecting first years.   
  
"Good to see you again Hagrid," Harry called back before following Hermione, Ron and Faye to a carriage. Ginny had disappeared sometime during the ride to join friends. Hermione caught a glimpse of Draco and her heart fluttered, memories rushed forward, she was quick to push them back. They climbed into the carriage, but before they did so Hermione saw the thestrals. She shivered and looked away, trying to ignore what it meant. Harry wrapped an arm around her, sympathetic and caring. She leaned on him during the ride, basking in his attention. They talked about Quidditch for the ride up, and Hermione barely managed to paid attention. Apparently, Faye had played Chaser over in France, but it wasn't an encouraged sport there, and Beuxbatons often frowned at the students who played. More elegant activities were awarded points. Students still spent time playing however, and two teams were organized and reorganized for each game with whoever showed up.   
  
"It was always fun, but it got quite rough sometimes. Some teams fought with their own teammates," Harry nodded and Ron laughed.   
  
"It gets rough out here, Slytherin and Griffindor take their losses personally. Losses are repaid in blood," Harry laughed at this.  
  
"That's not true Ron. It's only like that when Draco's made it his priority. Don't give her the wrong idea," he turned to look at Faye. "It's generally the Slytherins who come after us."   
  
"Draco usually does make it his priority, you know that's the truth," Ron said, emphasizing that's. "It's like he's personally out to kill you for you-know-who," Ron added, Harry remained passive.  
  
"Luckily, only Voldermort can kill me, or vice versa. And hopefully I'll be able to avenge my parents," Harry said softly, a spirit of doubt hidden deep in his eyes. Hermione shivered compulsively, pictures flooding through her mind.   
  
I Pictures of Cedric dead, of the ghosts that had come from Voldermort's wand. Cedric, the innocent woman and the old man…Harry's parents. Harry running, stumbling, falling, clutching Cedric's body and grabbing the portkey./I  
  
Suddenly she heard Harry calling her name. He seemed so far away…She wrenched herself from his memories and smiled, what had seemed so loud, shouting, was only a whispers. She wondered, not for the first time, what exactly was happening to her.   
  
"Did you consider my question at all?" he whispered softly. Hermione looked into his eyes, wondering for a minute if she could handle it. He had so much baggage, so many deaths…So many bad things had happened to him. But she knew what she wanted, she nodded slowly.  
  
"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Harry smiled broadly and pulled her closely, she was practically in his lap now. Ron eyes them suspiciously but Harry nodded and Ron smiled. Of course Harry told him, she thought wistfully. She'd missed so much during the summer.  
  
The carriage pulled up at the main door then, and they piled out following the crowd of students through the main doors and into the castle. For some reason, Hermione felt a flood of relief wash over her as soon as she stepped into the castle. They crowded into the Grand Hall and grabbed their old seats at the Griffindor house table. It was surprisingly quiet, the table was missing the loud jokes of Fred and George. Harry kept his arm around her through the Sorting, but removed it when Dumbledore stood. Faye joined them as a new part of their house.  
  
"I would like to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. I'd also like to take a moment to welcome back Professor Lupin who will be taking the place of Professor Umbridge, who has sadly decided to retire." At this a loud ringing of clapping broke out, as several students gave a standing ovation to Professor Dumbledore. "I would also like to welcome our two exchange students, Viktor Krum and Faye Lamarre from Beauxbatons who will be joining us for the remainder of their schooling years. And now let's eat."  
  
Dumbledore waved his arm and food appeared on the tables. Hermione barely touched anything, putting only small amounts of her favorite foods onto her plate. As opposed to Harry, Ron and Faye who loaded their plates promptly and dug in. Her eyes were fixed over Ron's shoulder at none other than Draco. She felt her eyes cloud over and fought to control her ever-raging emotions.  
  
"How was California Mione?" Ron asked, she turned her attention to his face, happy for the distraction.  
  
"Sunny and warm. Wonderful really, but I'll never go back…" She left why unspoken. Her parents death had scarred her, and she knew to return to California would bring memories. Memories, and now visions. Ron nodded, a look of jealousy hidden in the depths of his eyes. Once again, one of his friends was in the limelight whilst he remained in the shadows.  
  
"What's the manor like?" Harry asked, sensing a change of subject was needed.  
  
"Huge. I want you guys to come during the breaks. We can ride and explore. And it's better than here…"  
  
"We'll have to check with Dumbledore," Harry warned softly.  
  
"I'm sure that he'll let you go Harry. My mom described all the different charms Lucia put on the place. She established them in such a way that the Manor's own magic maintains them now."   
  
Hermione nodded. Recalling Dan, and later Isabella explaining the many protections the castle had. In the end however, they'd been futile. Voldermort had been escorted in by a friend, a friend to Michael at least. Lucius had brought him through the gates and up the walk, right into their doors. Hermione refused to believe such a thing could happen again. No one would be allowed in but herself and her friends. Dan was well aware of the consequences, after the builders were done at least.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We'll convince Dumbledore." Hermione said, her eyes practically glowing. Harry smiled softy in return.  
  
"I'm sure he'll let me if we all convince him- You're not eating much Mione. Something wrong?" Harry commented, glancing at her half-full untouched food.  
  
"I'm just not hungry" she replied. Harry looked at her for a moment then shrugged and nodded. Hermione turned her attention away, letting her gaze wander over the table. It fell to rest on Lavender, who was staring at her quite plainly.  
  
"Something I can do Lavender?" Hermione asked icily.  
  
"Tell me how in bloody hell you fooled the ministry into believing you're the true heir. I mean come on Hermione, you look nothing like Lucia or Michael did. I've seen the graduation pictures. It just doesn't measure up."  
  
"You'd rather believe you were the heir then?" Hermione snapped in reply. Her temper flaring quickly. She hadn't known she'd have to contend with such competition against defending her birthright. Merely accepted it.  
  
"No. But you certainly can't be it," Lavender replied coolly. Harry laid a hand over her knee under the table his eyes turning to Lavender.  
  
"She doesn't have to prove anything Lavender. And it would do you well to keep your mouth closed. No one likes a bitch," Harry commented, his eyes holding a mischievous evil within them.   
  
Ron snickered under his breath as Dumbledore stood. The Hall fell silent in just under a minute and Dumbledore smiled as the tables cleared themselves.  
  
"Classes begin tomorrow, please follow your house prefects to your commons." He paused as the room began to shuffle and move and then smiled waving them off. He stepped off into the side room as the teachers took their leave.   
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry and Faye were to the first set of stairs when Professor McGonagall appeared, she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to meet you in his office" she said kindly, gently steering Hermione away from Ron and Harry. They were turning to follow, but McGonagall waved them off. "He specifically asked for you two to go to bed and stay there. He'll meet with you tomorrow Harry."   
  
As Hermione followed McGonagall through the corridors she had to wonder what the Headmaster could possibly want with her on the first day of school. She didn't have to wait long however.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted to have a word with you and Mr. Malfoy about the past summer. He said it was quiet important that you meet with him," McGonagall said as they reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Pixie Stix" She called and motioned for Hermione to walk up the stairs that appeared quite suddenly.  
  
Hermione stepped onto them and they began to spiral upwards. When she stepped off at the top she knocked on the large door and then opened it softly. Dumbledore was already speaking with Draco.  
  
"I have been owled that you have been disowned, Mr. Malfoy. Your father assured me he would not be paying any more tuition to the school on your behalf." Draco winced, and glanced at Hermione with pained eyes, it was obvious it not something he'd wanted her to hear.  
  
"Yes…With mother being pregnant again it wasn't important that I was around. He grew tired with my insubordination…He put me on the train and said that I could owl him as to where my room should be boxed and sent to."  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, take a seat." Dumbledore said, waving his hand as a blue arm chair, identical to Draco's, appeared. Hermione sat slowly, as Draco spoke again.  
  
"I'll work off my tuition Headmaster…I need to stay here though…I have nowhere else to go."  
  
"Ah, not to worry. I was just confirming this. We'll set up a scholarship for you. Professor Snape has already informed me that your are quite able to work to your fullest ability. I trust you won't disappoint me." Draco's face regained its color quickly.  
  
"I won't Headmaster."  
  
"Now…I've heard that you two spent most of the summer together. And also that you," he looked to Hermione, "have officially reclaimed the estate. Congratulations."   
  
"Thank-you Professor," Hermione said, Dumbledore only smiled in return, glancing at some scrolls on his desk with a detached look.   
  
"Draco, did your father disown you because you wouldn't join his cause?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, looking directly at Draco. Draco's face paled, and he dropped his eyes. Dumbledore sighed. "Ah…So I thought, can you tell me why? It's quite important. I can't use anything you tell me against him. Cornelius would never accept it."   
  
"He wanted my help kidnapping Hermione. He said something about a prophecy Lord Voldermort needed to fulfill. I don't understand how Hermione has anything to do with it…He kept talking about Rowena and Salazar." Hermione looked away, gazing passively into the fire. She channeled Draco's thoughts and saw the car ride.  
  
"You disappoint me Draco. After all I've provided you with, you still refuse to help me…To help HIM. The one who brings her to him will gain so much- you would be rewarded Draco. Rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." Lucius was staring at Draco a hatred hidden deep in his eyes.  
  
"Being branded is not a reward father. Betraying a friend is not a reward. Being forced into a service I want nothing to do with IS NOT A REWARD" Draco replied, his gray eyes glinting.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD DRACO. You are still my son. Regardless of some wench who has captured your heart" ----  
  
"Hermione," Dumbledore's voice interrupted. She looked away from the fire. Dumbledore and Draco were both looking at her with concern. "Have you been slipping into trances a lot?"  
  
"She went into one at the manor too, Headmaster." Hermione fixed Draco with a glare, a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was about to get in trouble.  
  
"You're not in trouble Miss Granger, I just need to know. It's important you try to hold them off when you're alone. It can be dangerous…All magic can."  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." She said softly her eyes flickering softly.  
  
"I was just explaining the prophecy. And why Lucius was speaking of Rowena. You must already know Miss Granger, that your soul has been reincarnated. I have a feeling you've already connected with the memories of a past life." Hermione nodded slowly, "Then you know already. Two souls will work to correct ancient wrongs. And complete a destiny long left unfilled. Lucia herself heard the prophecy. The other prophecy concerning you Miss Granger, has been fulfilled. I compliment you on your exemplary performance fulfilling it. You have successfully turned the dark dragon, to a light and loving person. So much so that he betrayed his own family."  
  
Hermione stared at Draco her eyes widening slightly. Her mouth opening then shutting again.   
  
"Of course. Draco is Latin for dragon. That explains why Lucia was so confused, she didn't know who the 'dragon' was." Dumbledore nodded with a smile.  
  
"I knew eventually you would sort it out, but as the prophecy has been fulfilled there's not harm in telling you who the dragon was."  
  
Draco was busy looking in between them looking only a little perplexed and only slightly uncomfortable. His mind was going a mile a minute processing the information he'd just been given.  
  
"The prophecy deals with a concept most forgotten in our swiftly turning Christian world. It is the concept of rebirth. When Jesus walked the Earth he convinced many that eternal life awaited those who excepted his teachings. Wizards, particularly Elven wizards, know the truth. Every soul lives thousands of lives, a never-ending circle of life and death with a rest period in between births. Those with a trained eye, and some without," Dumbledore paused to look at Hermione, "Can open a link to their souls past."  
  
Your souls have lived many lives already. Always with the need of finding each other and never yet being together. There was an wrong, committed in the time of Rowena and Salazar. It is up to you two to figure out what it is and to set it straight. Many things went wrong back then, as I suspect Miss Granger already knows. And all must be reset. If you don't do it, someone, in a future lifetime, will have to. I urge you to do whatever you can to correct these wrongs. The prophecy must be fulfilled."  
  
"Professor, what prophecy?" Draco asked finally looking confused.  
  
"Rowena will bear the twins, one fair and one dark. Together these twins will work to cleanse magic and its beings. If this had happened thousands of years ago as it should have, Voldermort would never have risen. As the twin goddesses would have prevented him."  
  
"Wait a minute. I'm supposed to bear goddesses" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, and you must correct the ancient wrong and forgo the forbidden love. You know what I speak of Miss Granger. You're a smart girl"  
  
"But goddesses Professor?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"Rowena was blessed by her goddess. Mother Earth. And if the wrong had been corrected then she would have bore her goddess twins as she was supposed to."  
  
Hermione nodded finally. She understood Draco could not know he was to be the father. He had to fall in love with her. Draco seemed caught between confusion and anger. He could tell they weren't telling him something from the look on Hermione's face. He could see the look of concern written quite clearly on Dumbledore's face, and he didn't enjoy it at all. Dumbledore's attention was focused on Draco.  
  
"Yes Master Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Draco open and closed his mouth several times and then just shook his head.  
  
"Nothing Headmaster," Draco said softly.  
  
"Good…good. Now if you could excuse Miss Granger and myself we have some work to do regarding her estate," Draco nodded and stood.  
  
"Goodnight Headmaster, Hermione," With that he disappeared through the door. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment her vision following him.  
  
"I see you destiny has already bound you right where young Rowena was," Dumbledore said and Hermione's eyes snapped open.  
  
"This is a very dangerous game to play Miss Granger, one of their hearts will break. You can't have them both." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Headmaster…How can it be that they both love me." Hermione asked finally after considering the wall for some time.  
  
"Are you sure they both love you?" Dumbledore asked in return. Hermione's thoughts whirled. She realized, quite suddenly, that she was sure Harry didn't love her. She looked at Dumbledore and slowly shook her head.  
  
"Neither did Godric truly love Rowena until they were married. Then they developed a love. A love between two people bound together. But it wasn't a passionate love as two lovers who find themselves in love at first touch" Dumbledore said. Hermione considered this than nodded again.  
  
"Headmaster, I was wondering. Why is my hair…Straight now? I noticed it this morning for the first time. I straightened it over the summer but now…"  
  
"Ah…You see Miss Granger, your sixteen birthday so ended a charm set to conceal you. To blend you looks to that of the Grangers. It was supposed to protect you when Voldermort when looking. It was never truly put to use."  
  
"So this is how I truly look?" She asked finally.  
  
"Yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if you find more than one male fighting for your attention. You really are coming into you own…" Hermione smiled and stifled a yawn.  
  
"It's getting late Miss Granger. I think it best you return to you chambers and get some sleep before classes. Please, give this message to Harry."   
  
"Of course, goodnight Headmaster." Hermione took the rolled up parchment and left quickly.  
  
It was odd walking the halls at night, the candles burned low and cast an eerie glow on the walls. The emptiness sent a chill down her back. Luckily she reached the portrait quickly.  
  
She was picking her mind for the password when someone grabbed her hand and as she was about to scream a hand wrapped over her mouth.  
  
"Sshh, it's just me." Draco whispered in her head. She let out a shaky breath and turned to look at him.  
  
"Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me," she hissed at him.  
  
"I just- I just wanted to see you. Needed to really," he said softly. It was then she realized that he truly had fallen for her. It was the reason he'd risked being disowned and the reason he'd answered her call for help.  
  
"Draco. Draco do you love me?" she asked her voice quivering. Very slowly Draco nodded.  
  
"I think I do Mione. I think I've fallen head over heels for you." He leaned forwards and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Draco…" She then realized she wanted him to kiss her again. She hadn't realized until then how much she loved his very touch. She leaned in to kiss him but he pulled away. She looked at him confused.  
  
"You're Potter's girl right now. No matter how much I love you…" He turned and walked away, and she felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. She made her way up the last few steps and called the password The portrait swung open with much complaining from the Fat Lady who'd been sleeping.   
  
She found her bed and climbed in, her tears continued until she finally fell asleep. 


	14. Pillows to Parrots and Back Again

Parrots to Pillows and Back Again

Classes began in earnest and for the next month Harry and Hermione juggled time together with homework and his occlemency (a/n I probably spelt this wrong) lessons. They found themselves spending less and less time with Ron and Faye and more time in the room their illegal club had once been held. By the third Friday of October, Hermione was looking forward to a weekend off. She never gave up hope that one weekend they would fix the bonds that had fallen into shambles in a year of work and growth.  
"Transfiguration next," Harry said, his hand resting lightly on Hermione's hip.  
"Yea…McGonagall was muttering something about needing more pillows last class. Wonder what we'll be changing them into," Faye said softly. Her eyes gleaming with anticipation. Transfiguration was a challenge to her, the one class she didn't automatically excel in. But McGonagall had earned her respect and she looked forward to the classes that she took with the Professor.  
They walked along in silence, up the grounds from Hagrid's hut. They were so often silent that Hermione wondered how much of the bond truly remained and how much of it was in torn tatters.  
"There's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Hermione said as they passed the doors to the Great Hall, "maybe we can all get a butter beer together"  
"I can't go," Harry replied softly. The three turned to look at him. "Dumbledore wants me to work on Occlemency and this is one of the only times we'll have. With Qudditch and all  
"We can still have fun Mione," Faye replied. Trying to sound happy, she knew her friends heart was broken over the swiftly failing relationship.  
Hermione merely shrugged her mind whirling with the latest let-down. She had truly depended on Hogsmeade to fix their relationship with the other couple. She remained silent as they entered the classroom and made their ways to the adjoining desks they sat at.  
"Take you seats everyone, take your seats." Hermione took her now regular seat next to Harry.  
"Today we will begin changing inanimate objects into living breathing animals. We'll start today with pillows. I'd you all to turn a parrot into the cages at the side by the end of class. You all have mastered the spell. Now it's just a matter of giving the power. When you receive a pillow you may begin."  
Hermione looked at her pillow for a while. Thoughts raging in her mind. She couldn't believe Harry would be back in the castle. She knew she wouldn't spend time with Ron and Faye. She wouldn't be in the mood to see them so happy, when she felt as if her own relationship was built on promises and half-hearted lies. She and Harry hadn't even kissed yet. The most her did was lay a hand on her hip or shoulder. Her barely even held her hand.  
Finally frustrated with thinking she waved her wand idly at the pillow. In an instant a parrot perched squawking at her. She smiled softly and pet it's head. It tilted it's eyes towards her and squawked again.   
"Good job Miss Granger. Well done." McGonagall said pausing on her way to help Crabbe with his half parrot has fabric creature. From across the room a pillow exploded and feathers rained down.   
"Oh for gods sake. Hermione will you help Neville?" McGonagall asked.   
"Yes, Professor." Hermione smiled softly to Harry and made her way across the room. Neville was looking at his exploded pillow with a look of desperation. Hermione waved her wand at the mess and a pillow reappeared.  
"Like this Neville." She took his want from his and placed it on the table, placing his hand on hers she went through the motion with her own wand and spoke the incantation. A parrot appeared. Waved her wand again idly, it disappeared. The pillow safely back in its place.  
"How does it come so easily to you?" Neville asked softly. His eyes shining with both jealously and sadness.  
"I'm not afraid to use my power. What are you afraid of Neville? It can't be failing or you would use your powers to succeed." Hermione said accusingly as she tucked her wand into her robes and handed Neville his own. She sighed softly as he stared at the pillow, perplexed.  
"Clear your mind. Think of a bubble of power, floating right where you palm meets the wand. When you cast the spell I want you to see that energy released into the wand. I want you to see it travel out the tip into the pillow." Neville nodded and took several minutes concentrating before he waved his wand, with a murmured incantation the pillow began shifting. Then a bird appeared, a parrot in shape but a brilliant white instead of the multi-colored bird it was supposed to be.   
"I did it. I change the pillow," Neville said happily. Hermione nodded a soft smile dancing upon her lips. She waved her wand and the pillow appeared again.   
"Now visualize a parrot's brilliant colors," Hermione said as she waved her wand. The pillow reappeared. Neville took until the end of class concentrating. Hermione saw his struggle in her mind, fighting between being a wizard and ending as his parents did. As McGonagall began cleaning he finally waved his wand.   
"SQWAK!" a parrot cried from it's perch.  
"Good job Neville!" Hermione said happily, hugging him compulsively. Neville blushed five shades of red as McGonagall looked over.  
"My, my Mr. Longbottom. Just put that beauty in the cage and you're dismissed. Off to lunch." Hermione packed her back and was about to follow Neville when McGonagall spoke again.  
"Miss Granger."  
"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, turning from the doorway.  
"This is truly Mr. Longbottom's work?" Hermione looked at McGonagall who was staring suspiciously at the parrot in front of her.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said softly.  
"How Miss Granger? How did you get through to him?"   
"I…I don't know exactly Professor. I asked him what he was afraid of. But he wouldn't answer. So I told him what to visualize and let him do it on his own." McGonagall just shook her head.  
"Consider teaching Miss Granger. Hogwarts will always have a place for you." McGonagall smiled then. A true smile. Hermione smiled back and picker her book bag up.  
"I'll think about it. Goodbye Professor." She made her way out of the room, leaving a chuckling McGonagall behind.

"Mione," someone whispered as Hermione exited the classroom. She spun on her heel to see Draco. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows.  
"Yes Draco?" she asked her eyes glinting. She hadn't forgotten the night he'd rejected her and it still stung.  
Draco looked at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something. Then shut it again.  
"I really…I really don't have time," Hermione turned to leave and she felt his hand grab hers again. It frightened her how strong he was as he turned her towards him. This time when she was turned his lips found hers.  
His slid his hands to her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Hermione pulled back abruptly.  
"That night…" she started then let her voice trail off.  
"I lied. Mione I need you." Draco said softly, kissing her forehead.  
"Draco. I can't- Harry…I could never hurt him. I'm sorry Draco." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and spun abruptly to walk away. She felt his eyes on her back but never turned, tears poured down her face unchecked.

"Hermione…Mione, are you even listening to me?" Harry asked looking annoyed and frustrated. Anger dancing in the back of his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Harry. What did you say?" Hermione asked, trying to focus her attention on him instead of reliving the encounter she had experienced with Draco.  
"You're always so preoccupied. Are you okay?" Harry finally asked, looking somewhat concerned behind the annoyance.

"I guess I'm just tired," Hermione lied softly.

Hermione and Harry had frequented the abandoned Defense Club room, enjoying it's privacy. On rare occasions Faye and Ron would join them and they would spend the night playing chess or cards and talking. Those days however, were few and far between. Currently they lounged on a fur rug situated in front of a large stone fireplace. The fire was warm and the only light in the room. If Hermione had been in her right mind, she would have found it quite romantic. Harry leaned back on his elbows smiling at her.  
"You're beautiful Mione," Hermione felt herself blushing in response.  
"Thank-you," she said softly, glancing towards the fire. Harry sat up and tipped her chin towards him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. In the month they had been dating, this was their first true kiss.  
"Why didn't I see this before? I wasted so much time…" Harry said wistfully as he kissed her again.  
_Because you were to busy fawning over Cho_ Hermione felt like snapping. She knew in her heart he still liked Cho, perhaps even loved the fair-skinned, raven-haired girl. Hermione saw all the subtle glances, the hidden desire buried deep in his eyes. Something she picked up on after years of experience. She was still attempting to puzzle out why he hadn't dumped her and run to Cho again.  
She kissed him this time, leaning forward and pushing him back until she was lying on top of him. She smiled slightly at him, beginning to pull away when he caught her with his hand.  
"Where do you think you're going?" His lips met hers and she felt something click in her mind. The familiarity of their souls, a long ago love between friends. A forbidden love so ordained by the gods, and punished with the rise of Voldermort. When Harry's hands found the buttons on her shirt she let them explore, kissing him to avoid talking.  
Maybe, just maybe, if she kissed him enough she could forget that he loved Cho and not her. They fell asleep in the room that night. Next to the slowly dying fire. Hermione fell into dreams that told her of her past lives.

_-**Dream**-  
"Rose! Rose! Stop…It's not what it looks like. ROSE!" A man's deep voice called.  
"No Dillon. Not anymore. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the lies. Of being second. I'm sick of being the pregnant wife you have no use for. FIND A NEW ONE!" A soft woman's voice cried, muddled with tears and embarrassment.   
"Rose. What are you doing! ROSE! NO ROSE!"_   
  
Hermione awoke with a start as she heard a gun shot, quite clearly. Harry's arms were wrapped protectively around her, and she could hear his heart beating from where her head was resting on his chest.  
With a yawn Hermione untangled herself and stood stretching. Her thoughts wandered as she picked up a brush and began to run it through her hair. She knew eventually she would have to choose between Harry and Draco, and she knew it was a test. A test of fate. She could choose to stay with Harry…Even though it was a forbidden love, or she could choose to fix an old wrong and go with Draco. Either way one of them would get hurt.  
"What a shitty situation," was all she could come up with.  
Eventually she turned her thoughts to the time and found a clock sitting on a nightstand nearby. It was an old fashioned one, and for once Hermione wondered why everything here was old fashioned. She sort of missed the digital clocks that worked so well in the Muggle world. The electric lights that you didn't have to worry about having them blown out by a small breeze.   
Hermione finally turned her attention to her clothes, re-buttoning her blouse and pulling her robes on. After she was sure she was ready she kneeled down next to Harry and shook him.  
"Harry…Harry wake up," She said, quite loudly. Her emotional pain from realizing he was still in love with Cho was still fresh in her mind.  
Harry finally woke up, rubbing his eyes with one hand while reaching for his glasses with another. When his hand hit them he put them on, and looked up at her.  
"What time is it?" He questioned groggily.  
"Nine o'clock. We have to get to the Great Hall…I'll meet you there okay?" Hermione asked. She was hungry and breakfast ended at nine thirty.  
"Sure…Sure," Harry replied, rolling over. Hermione had the vaguest feeling that he was going back to sleep but left him. Stepping out of the portrait and closing it carefully behind her.   
The walk to the great Hall was a quick one, only half of the Griffindors were there. Hermione thought it would be safe to presume that some had already left for Hogsmeade and the others were sleeping, planning on getting something to eat at Hogsmeade.  
"Morning Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Ron asked looking up as she sat down at the table and loaded her plate with food.  
"Wasn't he in the dormitory with you?" Hermione asked lightly. She looked as unconcerned as she spoke, she winked softly at Ginny who smiled in return. Ginny was the only one who ever noticed Hermione's disappearances. Well, Ginny was the only one who questioned them. As a prefect Hermione often spent time patrolling at night, and as Harry was the other prefect he often joined her. No one thought to question, except Ginny.  
"No…Old bloke seems to have disappeared…We'll have to leave without him if he doesn't show up." Ron said, looking around again.   
"Bloody Hell Ron. Do you ever pay attention anymore?" Hermione demanded. More than a bit upset visibly, she felt as though their friendship was falling apart. She also knew she was losing Harry which terrified her even more.  
"Calm down Hermione…I just forgot is all. I've a lot of my mind you know," Ron said, making a point of looking at Ginny. Ginny looked innocently back at him. Hermione knew what Ginny was up too, and while she disapproved she didn't say anything.   
"Forget it Ron," Hermione snapped. She looked up to see Harry making his way to their table, smiling.  
Harry always looked so happy nowadays. Hermione was pleased that she had made the old Harry shine through the depression, but unhappy at how much of herself she had sacrificed to give him that happiness.  
"Are you going to be in a pissy mood all day now Hermione?" Ron snapped in return. Harry had paused to talk to Angelina about something towards the end of the table.  
"Why?" Hermione demanded. Suddenly angry at how all of this was turning out. She knew she was only driving Ron away with her attitude, but all she wanted was to hurt someone.   
"I'd rather not be with you if you are."  
"Fine, I'll find my own way," Hermione said, without realizing it she was about halfway out of her seat. Forcing her temper down she sat back down to finish her food.  
"Good," Ron finished the argument by removing himself from the table. With Faye he retreated from the Hall, no doubt headed to Hogsmeade. Without an explanation Hermione felt the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at his retreating back.

Almost a half hour later Hermione stood at the doors of the castle with Harry, watching the steam of students making their way across the grounds to the village.   
"Maybe I'll stay," she said softly. Pulling her cloak closer she shivered in the cool autumn air. A short skirt and tight blouse was hardly attire for this weather, but she refused to wear pants.   
"You should go. Ron'll have forgotten by now," Harry said, giving her a slight nudge towards the village.  
"But as soon as you finish-" Hermione started.  
"I'll be tired and worn out. Go Mione, have some fun," Harry interrupted. Giving her another nudge.  
"Fine, but only because I love you," she kissed him quickly and hurried down the path.  
  
When Hermione finally reached the village she didn't bother to go into any of the shops. She figured she might buy some candy later, but for now…For now she needed some time to think. She had so many thoughts milling in her head she couldn't quite figure out what she wanted.   
Hermione's destination was the Shrieking Shack, a place few would frequent save a few third years with curiosity to spare. The upperclassmen barely went there, satisfied that it was haunted by some ghost or another and no more interesting that the Peeves the Poltergeist of Hogwarts. Just a ghost attempting to spook a few students and keep it's house that much longer.   
Once she finally reached the Shack she turned to the right, following a short path to a large willow tree. The ground below it was covered in soft moss and some fall colored leaves. She pulled her cloak around her and sat on the ground. Adjusting her cloak to keep her legs off the ground. She then reached into an inner pocket and pulled two things out. The first was her wand, the second a small book. With her wand she cast a small fire, one that would actually burn anything but would bring her enough heat to keep her satisfied.   
The book fell open on it's own accord, opening to the first clean page. Words scrawled on their own, in Hermione's neat cursive. She bit on the edge of her pen, looking at it for a moment. Then closed her eyes in thought.  
_ Dear Diary,  
It seems that my relationship with Ron had truly died. We barely ever talk and when we do, we fight. And Harry….Harry loves Cho. I know he does. I see it every time he looks at her. I see the lust and desire. I want him to want me…not her. What do I have to do…to make him want me?_  
Hermione paused then, as she felt something block the sweet sun from her face. And opened her eyes. She opened them to see Draco.  
"I figured I would find you here" Draco said with a smile.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, attempting to conceal her joy at seeing him again.  
"Because I followed you," Draco said. Hermione's laughed softly as Draco sat on the ground next to her. Hermione tucked her pen into the notebook and closed it. But not before Draco caught the last few lines.  
"I have a stalker now?" He rmione giggled as she asked him. She was happy, truly happy.   
"Potter treating you alright?" Draco asked softly.  
Hermione could not help herself, tears welled over her eyes and spilt down in rivers down her cheeks. In an attempt to control them she made them worse, and soon she was sobbing. As soon as she had herself in control she managed to speak, though Draco had to listen very closely to understand exactly what she was trying to get across.  
"Draco…I'm sure he loves Cho. I'm so sure. I know I was his second choice…And at first I could live with that, but now…Now it's tearing me apart."  
Draco didn't reply, but instead wrapped his arms around her and she calmed quickly in the familiar embrace. How many time since her parents had died had he held her in the same way to comfort her? How many kisses and hugs had they shared…How much more did he love her than Harry, when he cared enough to ask and Harry did no

Eventually one of them would have to break the peace and quiet, but for the moment they just sat there. Wrapped in their own thoughts and enjoying the other's presence. It was easy to see that Draco made Hermione shine, it wasn't that she was incomplete without him, but that he added an overcoat. A shine, a beauty that nothing else could complete. Whilst Hermione was very unwilling to break the peace, ever, fore she enjoyed the comfort Draco's warm embrace gave her. Draco had something on his mind. Something that had pulled at his mind for a long time. Something that he had to ask, and when Draco had something to ask, it was asked.  
"Hermione…do you love Harry?"  
"I care deeply for him," Hermione said. It was automatic, a thought that came without thinking. She said 'I love you' to Harry, but that was because that was what she brought up to. With him, it was automatic. It slipped out before she thought about him, did she really love him?  
"But do you love him?" Draco demanded again. Hermione was again amazed at how persistent he was. But persistent, in a good way. He pushed as far as he could, but didn't push to the edge. If that made sense.  
They sat there together for a while longer, Draco looking at the sky, patiently waiting. Hermione looking at her legs, puzzling out her thoughts. She didn't know if she loved Harry, it was odd. How one second you know you love someone, just because that was what everyone expected, and another you needed to think about it. She supposed she had never loved Harry, if the question presented this much of a problem.   
"Yes and no. I love him, but as a friend, not a lover. I suppose that could one day develop but it would never bring with it the power of the relationship I had with you over the summer. I love you in a way I could never love anyone else Draco," Hermione said. Draco nodded, not replying. He knew what her reply would be, somehow he had known. He could feel her feelings…Or at least that was how he felt.  
They lapsed into silence again, enjoying each others company. For the moment neither wanted nor needed to break the peace and calm that settled around them. The sounds of animals echoed through the woods, the sounds of nature…The sounds that sounded no matter what, whether or not someone was there to listen to them.   
  
Draco's mind drifted, his eyes found their way to Hermione's face. The always did, it was an urge he could not deny satisfaction to. Her face was so beautiful. Though it was easy for him to see the scars Harry had left. How that bloke could not see what beauty this woman held in her hands was impossible for Draco to understand. The sounds of a bird echoed in his ears, and he wished he could etch this day forever in his mind. But he knew eventually all that would be left was a memory.   
"Draco I have a question for you?" Hermione's voice brought him swiftly to the present, a slow smile came to his face.  
"And what is that?" He asked softly. Her face lifted to look him in the eye. He resisted the urge to kiss her…It was hard, but he would not taint her. She had a boyfriend, and he wouldn't put a black mark on her. He wouldn't allow her to cheat, even if it was only Potter.  
"Does your father keep a Mistress?" She asked. Draco was surprised, very few knew his father kept a mistress. It was implied of course, for every rich family. Arranged marriages never ended in true love. True love wasn't even a factor.  
"Yes…He and my mother had an arranged marriage. With my mother indisposed its very reasonable he has found someone…" Draco said carefully. Unsure where this conversation was heading.  
"Found someone…So he switches frequently?"  
"No. Lucius picks his Mistresses carefully. There are many…qualities, that I don't understand which one must measure up to. The time they stay is up to their choosing."  
"And Narcissa isn't…bothered?" Hermione asked, she looked truly interested now. Draco became more relaxed, it seemed as if this conversation wasn't going to be turned on him in some way.  
"My mother had no choice…Lucius…calls it business. She does not know when he visits them or who they are most of the time. But she does know they are there. It's…almost conditional with the type of marriage she has."  
"Oh…And would he be upset if the Mistress bore him a bastard?" Hermione asked. Then closed her mouth her hands covering it.  
"It depends…What's wrong?" Draco looked at her, unsure whether or not he had heard her correctly.  
"Nothing." Hermione said looking away. She considered her choice of words as Draco spoke again.  
"Why are you so interested in this?" He asked softly running his finger along her cheek. "If you were my girlfriend I would never have a Mistress"  
"I…I was just curious," Hermione replied uneasily. Draco smiled, such a Griffindor. He would have to teach her how to lie someday. But then…She wouldn't look so sweet and innocent when she did.  
"You must have a reason," He said. He knew his voice demanded a reason, and he wasn't sorry. His suspicion was back that this would somehow bite him in the ass.  
"GinnyWeasleyIsLuciusMistress" The words tumbled out of Hermione's mouth so far Draco barely had time to catch that she was speaking.  
"Woah…Try that a bit slower please?" He asked. Something was definitely up. The words Ginny and Mistress were all he caught, and he doubted that they were good in the same sentence.  
"Ginny…Is Lucius Mistress," Hermione said more slowly this time. Draco's mind flip-flopped.  
That was impossible. His father hated Weasleys. How this girl could possibly measure up the standards he set for his Mistresses was impossible…But then, Virginia, as Ginny was more often called, had come into her own. She was a fifth-year this year. And a force to be reckoned with. She could have applied for accelerated courses, but for the fact that her parents didn't want her to skip a year. Above everything, she was one of Snape's favorite students. Which was hard to believe. No one was a favorite of Snape's, not Griffindor.   
"You're kidding," Draco stated.  
"No…I'm not," Hermione replied softly.  
"You must be. There is no way…No…She's younger than me."  
"And beautiful. And innocent, and she has a lot of expensive jewelry and a new wardrobe that could be explained in no other way," Hermione said softly.  
"Father always did keep his Mistresses provided for," He replied, he couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. How often had he listened to them argue with each other over money disappearing. Narcissa wasn't supposed to know, supposed to be able to tell, but she was smart. Undeniably smart, she deserved all the niceties his Mistresses were provided with. And she was given them, but not with the lavish attention he had seen his father once present a gift to his Mistress with.  
The silence was unbearable this time. Draco's mind fumed, he was angry with his father for choosing someone so young this time. If Narcissa found out there would be hell to pay, for anyone around her. His mind raced and Hermione merely sat there, leaning half on the tree and half on his shoulder looking at the sky. He wondered how she could be so calm…Ginny was Ron's younger sister, and Ron was Hermione's best friend.  
"Why aren't you worried?" He finally snapped, he couldn't help it. Hermione looked at him unfazed. As if she had expected it.  
"Ginny is sixteen…What she does with her life is her business," Hermione said simply. Draco had the vaguest feeling that she would not say the same thing to Ron should he confront her. But who was he to talk.   
"That's all…You're just going to let her do this?" Draco demanded.  
"Yes Draco…I am. Now please…Stop you sound just as Ron does when he fights with her over her boyfriends." Hermione said softly. She stood, pulling him up after her. "You should go find your friends Draco. Have some fun. I'm sorry I spoiled your day."  
Draco's heart melted. How did this girl have this effect on him. It was beyond his control…He shook his head to clear it and smiled softly at her. With a kiss on the cheek Hermione nudged him towards the village. He started on his way and then paused.  
"Hey Mione?" He called back over his shoulder.  
"Yes Draco?"  
"Deal with Potter or I will. I want my girl back." With that he turned on his heel and fled down the path.  
No…Not fled. Malfoys don't flee. But he walked quickly, attempting to forget that Hermione had just told him who his father's new mistress was. It hurt all the more that he couldn't do anything about it. At all…  
  
Hermione watched Draco walk down the path, listening to his thoughts as he rounded the corner. Her heart ached for him, but she had to know that Ginny was doing this on her own free will. She couldn't help it if his father was an asshole…She was sure that Narcissa would be alright. The woman had held her own so far.  
She made the walk to the castle quickly, mulling over thoughts on love and why it was so complicated. Deciding how she could dump Harry without permanently wounding him…She wasn't worried about his ego, but she was worried about his heart. He had lost so much so soon. Gods, she hadn't meant to end it this way.  
She distinctly heard Harry's voice as she rounded the corner headed from the Great Hall to Griffindor common room, and she was happy she didn't have to go looking for him. Happy until she heard what he was saying. At first it was heard to discern, he was talking to someone in low tones, that someone being shielded from her view. Hidden behind his body, it seemed innocent enough. Until her elven ears kicked in and she heard what he was saying.  
"I still love you too…" Harry said to that someone in front of him. As she watched he leaned in to kiss that someone on the lips.  
That bloody no good cheating bastard, were the first things that popped into Hermione's head. Followed by, I can't believe I fell for this shit. She had always known she was second…She could imagine how Narcissa felt now, only a wife's pain must be ten times worse than a girlfriends. Especially a pregnant wife's.  
"You lying, cheating, bloody bastard," Hermione seethed. Without thinking she slapped him across the face then turned, fleeing down the hall and back towards the village.  
Her feet pounded down the walkway, as she forgot about the skirt she was wearing. She was running fast….She now knew why Mona had galloped Mad Hatter home that day, anger ran into adrenaline, and adrenaline added to your power. She felt as if she could fly.  
And then she was flying, through the air. Her foot caught on a root of some sort, blocking the path and she was on the ground before she realized what was happening. It took what seemed like forever before the air rushed back into her lungs.   
Unwillingly she began to cry. All she could think of was how everything was going wrong. Her boyfriend had never truly loved her, her best friend was gone…Her greatest friend of the world might have been on the moon for all that she could reach her. Her parents were dead, and now she was here…On the ground. And she felt a tingling in her ankle. From between sobs she heard a guys footsteps approaching up the path.  
"Are you alright?" The person asked as the stopped next to her. Their shadow fell over Hermione's body and she looked up to meet the eyes of a seventh year Ravenclaw.   
"I'm fine," She snapped. How dare this…This Ravenclaw interrupt her depressed state of thinking called to her mind.   
"Your legs are all cut up and you're crying…That's not fine," He said.  
"The girl said she was fine Tom, now get lost." Draco's tones interrupted. He appeared from the shadows under the gates. It was then that Hermione realized she had almost made it to the village.  
"You're sure?" He asked again, looking at Hermione. Hermione nodded softly and gestured for him to go.  
  
Draco's eyes swept over Hermione's tearstained cheeks, her eyes reddened and swollen from crying. He hated to see her cry, she didn't deserve to cry. She deserved so much better. She was truly his world.  
"Did you hurt anything?" He asked softly, bending down next to her sometime after the Ravenclaw had left.  
"I think my ankles broken…" She replied, tears were still pouring from her eyes and it was practically impossible to understand her.  
"Come on then," he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to the castle, careful to stay on the path.

"Harry was cheating on me," Hermione said simply.   
Draco didn't respond. It was obvious that Harry had hurt her, but he doubted the wound ran to deep. It was probably just shock…He knew she didn't truly love him. He didn't think that Harry had had it in him though, to actually cheat on someone. Griffindors certainly weren't all they were said to be…Loyalty his ass.   
When they reached the Madame Pomfrey's room she eyed Draco suspiciously but gave Hermione a bone healing potion after a quick check over the ankle.  
"Now just don't do to much okay dear? It'll still hurt a bit." Hermione nodded and Draco led her from the room.  
"I know where we can go…To talk," Hermione said softly. She smiled at him, and led the way to a corridor he had never been in before. She opened a portrait a room she had obviously been in before.   
When he turned to close it, the portrait was gone. And there was no exit. He looked around, in the corner there was a bed, with Slytherin bed sheets. There were very few candles, giving the room a dim romantic feel. He smiled and immediately flopped onto the bed.  
"What happened?" He asked, looking up at Hermione who was laying her cloak and robes on a chair. The fire made the room more than cozy and her skirt and blouse served as much clothing as she needed.  
"I caught Harry with Cho..It's over. You're mine Draco, I'm claiming your heart, body and soul," She smiled, devilishly. It was hard to believe this was the same Hermione. He enjoyed this side, yes he did, no more timid little girl. It was about time to. She deserved some fun, and if that fun headed his way too…Hey he wouldn't turn it away.  
"What makes you think I'm willing," Okay, okay. He was trying to provoke her. Who cares, it could be fun. It was going to be fun, if that devilish glint in her eyes meant anything.  
"I'll convince you," She said simply.  
"Alright, convince me," Finally. Some fun, and he didn't even have to ask. This would be interesting. It was a bonus that he loved her…  
Hermione smiled at him again, moving closer to the bed and straddling him. He felt her every shift through…Well practically nothing considering she was wearing a skirt. When she leaned forward to kiss him he felt her shift up, rubbing. She was still smiling devilishly. She knew exactly what she was rubbing…He was hard now, very hard. It almost hurt. Then she started kissing down…If she was going to start that she better well…  
  
Later Hermione sat leaning up against the headboard her eyes on the ceiling her thoughts wandering. Draco's head was resting in her lap. She finally turned her attention to him, smiling down athim. The pure look of innocence on her face. She was far from innocent, she could barely believe what she'd done herself.  
"Did I convince you?" She questioned, that glint returning to her eyes.   
"Your mouth is a blessing…Who knew…" His voice ran off as he moved to lay his head on the pillow next to her. She slid down looking directly in his eyes.

"Who knew a bookworm could do that well on her first try…" She finished for him with a smile. Draco merely nodded, slipping his arm under her.  
"It's getting late…" She said finally.  
Her only reply was Draco's soft steady breathing. She sighed and moved slightly. When she was comfortable she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep.  
  
**A/N: Okay. Finally up. Sorry it took so long. And I'll start posting replies to my reviewers here…  
  
to Marcus 1212:  
No I haven't lost interest, I just get lazy and don't want to type it up. I do have two more chapters done...I'll try to get them up in the next week.  
  
To Mesmer:  
Thanks for sticking with me. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I do have a question though, should I up the story to "R" or keep it at the same rating.  
  
To ginne-fletcher:  
Well I'm sorry its "too much romance" but as it's classified as a romance/tradgedy I have no sympathy. This is a romance story, and if you don't enjoy the love part than don't read it. The entire story is about a HP/HG HG/DM love triangle and I already have the plot all formed. I'm not going to change it because one reader thinks it's too much romance.**


	15. Author's Note

Update to come really, really soon. I have some spare time and I am going to try and finish this story this summer. Also, if you have any suggestions for the story at all I'd love to hear them. I can't promise that the language/writing style will be the same as it was in the early chapters (in fact it probably will have changed but not drastically). And if anyone has followed the story and is willing to **beta **please email me. It's rlamarre787hawks. Thanks to everyone who's favorited and added alerts for my fic...I definitely feel loved and I'm going to try to finish it for you guys.

:)

I hope I still have some followers?

-Becca


	16. Confessions and Confusion

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. This is post OoTP, pre-HBP.

Author's Note:

**I know it's been forever. Forgive me. This is sort of a teaser because someone wanted Draco's reactions to being disowned. It's really short because I haven't decided how I'm going to play the plot yet, but it's something right? I will try to do every other chapter switching from one PoV to the other from now on…Enjoy, comments welcome, appreciated and begged for.**

Draco awoke the next morning and yawned, a large and very loud yawn, before looking around and attempting to find get his bearings. Stuck the pillow was a piece of parchment; he sighed and picked it up.

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry…_

And that was it. He stared at it in disbelief and then crumpled it in his fist.

"I'm sorry? Sorry for what Hermione?" He asked out loud and threw the paper as hard as he could. It was disappointing – it didn't go far. It was, after all, merely parchment. He sighed heavily and pulled himself out of bed.

He had to admit, the room was extremely handy and now that he understood how to get in – without destroying walls as Umbridge had done the year before – he would be quite happy to sleep there from now on.

It's not as if I'm welcome in my own dorm anymore, Draco thought sullenly, He didn't just exile me from my family…He exiled me from my life.

Sighing again and resigning himself to a long, lonely day, Draco ran a hand through his hair and pulled on his robes. Grabbing his cloak he left the room and headed towards the Quidditch fields. He may have been exiled from just about every aspect of his life, over a girl nonetheless, but it was a lot harder to kick someone off of the house team…Especially seeker and captain. Not that they hadn't tried.

The Slytherin House team was waiting for him and Draco didn't waste any time exacting his revenge in the grueling workouts he had planned.

At lunch time Draco headed back towards the Great Hall. He was famished and the smells wafting down the long corridor smelled absolutely delicious. He walked in and unconsciously scanned the Griffindor table for Hermione. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Malfoy. I don't know what you're playing at…But leave Hermione alone. She's with Harry and I don't want you screwing around with their relationship." Draco turned and met Ron Weasley's eyes with a glare.

"Look Weasley, Granger's a big girl and can make her own choices…Plus. What would I want with her?"

"Her inheritance." Ron said softly, smiling at Draco in a knowing way and walked off. Draco fumed, he didn't know how all of Hogwarts knew that he had been disowned but it was really starting to piss him off. It wasn't like he needed money…Not that much at least. He sat at the middle of the Slytherin table, by himself, and filled a plate with food.

When he looked up to reach for the pitcher of Butterbeer he saw Hermione perched next to Harry who had one arm slung around her shoulder. He pushed back from the table so fast that the stool he was sitting on fell over. The hall fell silent, but he wasn't paying attention. He stalked out of the hall and once outside turned towards the library. Halfway there he stopped and threw his fist into the wall. He pounded it several times before his slumped to the floor.

"Goddamn you Hermione…You're the only person I ever wanted to be different for, and you're the only person not worth my time." He whispered softly and covered his face.

"Draco?" A soft voice asked. He looked up, and seeing red hair pulled himself to his feet.

"I don't want to hear it Weasley." He said.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" The voice asked. He had no idea, but he wasn't going to let on.

"Past your bedtime," he replied snidely pasting a smirk on his face.

"Draco it's like eight o'clock," Ginny said.

"Yeah, and?"

"I've passed you four times and you never moved. Are you okay?"

"What's it to you Weasley?"

"Your mother's worried about you," Ginny replied. Draco stopped walking.

"You've talked to my mother?"

"She was at a party I attended," Ginny said softly in reply.

"A party…You attended?"

"Yes. With Crabbe." Ginny replied, but Draco heard the undertone in her voice. The just reserved tone that said she was really there with Lucius.

"Why are you with my father?" Draco asked stiffly.

"Because I have to be." Ginny said cryptically.

"Why?"

"Draco, that's hardly important right now. Look we don't have long. Narcissa is terribly worried about you and she wanted me to tell you that she misses you and that you need to just make it through a couple more months. Also…She tried to owl you but Lucius is monitoring everything. There's too much of a threat of things going terribly wrong."  
"What does she mean, just a couple of months?" Draco demanded. Ginny just shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Ginny. Tell me what she meant."  
"What who meant Malfoy?" Ginny asked snidely, sneering at him loftily and pulling her thick cloak more tightly around her. Draco looked at her in disbelief. She turned away from him again and called over her shoulder, "You must be really desperate for attention to be talking to me Draco."

And it was true. He was desperately desperate for human contact. That night he curled into a ball in his room and drank himself to sleep.


	17. Apologies and Reconciliations

Author's Note

This is concurrent with the previous chapter. Next time I might try to combine them…I'm not sure. I don't really like switching PoV's in the same chapter because it gets confusing for me. I hope you enjoy.

Comment, comment, comment please! It's what keeps me coming back

Hermione looked down at Draco sleeping and left the small piece of parchment on the pillow next to her head. I must have been insane, she thought to herself as she turned quickly towards the door. Everything is happening so fast, but the last thing I can do is get involved with a Malfoy…That will really have the paper going. I can see the headlines already…Gods, what was I thinking?

As soon as she left the room someone called her name.

"'Mione where have you been. Harry's worried sick." Ginny demanded loudly. Hermione turned and stared at Ginny. Ginny was dressed in designer clothes. A pretty skirt and a cashmere sweater but the very look of the outfit screamed money. And designer.

"I've been…occupied. Plus, Harry and I are done."  
"Hermione, give him another chance…don't ruin things for yourself," Ginny fell into step with Hermione, headed towards the Great Hall and breakfast. "He lets his emotions get the better of him, you know that."

"Ginny I just don't think it's going to work between us…It's all. Weird. He doesn't even care about me."

"We'll see." Ginny said cryptically.

"Ginny, where are all your clothes coming from?"

"Oh…They're gifts," Ginny said quietly, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"From who?"

"From someone who saw my modeling this summer. He's infatuated. It's not like I asked for it. But I like looking good for once. I look as good as bloody Blaise don't I?" Ginny demanded twirling for Hermione.

"With a lot better poise," Hermione managed before someone called her name loudly…In a very demanding voice.

"Hermione where in bloody hell have you been?" And suddenly Harry's arms were around her and she was pushing him away.

"Excuse me?" I was looking all over for you…Tom said Draco walked you back to the castle…Was he harassing you?"

"No, he was helping me." Hermione said defiantly.

"Helping you? Malfoy?" Ron, who had shown up at some point in Harry's speech demanded.

"Yes. Everyone's capable of good deeds sometimes Ron."

"Not Malfoy," Ron said knowingly. Hermione just shook her head and brushed past them.

"Mione…Mione can we please talk?" Harry asked persistently, laying his hand on her arm. Hermione shook her head at him continuing her walk. She was uncomfortable with his hand on her arm and did her best to shake him off. The last thing she needed was the world's Golden Boy she beg her forgiveness.

"Hermione…Please…I didn't mean to upset you yesterday."

"I'm not going to be second Harry. I don't need you I need a boyfriend."

"And I've been a horrible one. I get it…But I want to fix things. We both do." Harry said, and then gestured to Ron who was nodding slightly. Hermione met Ron's eyes, and saw Ginny nodding behind him. There was a knowing look in Ginny's eyes, one which had appeared when Harry had brought Draco into the conversation. Hermione sighed and nodded.

The four some sat at the table and Hermione concentrated on her food. She didn't know what she was doing…Trying to protect Harry I suppose, she thought sullenly. Trying not to break his heart, even though I feel like mine's been torn out of my chest and trampled on. But who can say no to Dumbledore's Knight, Dumbledore's Golden Boy…Who can say no to someone they've wanted to be with since the beginning.

Yet deep down something told her she was making a big mistake.

That night Hermione was returning from the library when she heard whispering voices. She paused and listened, straining her ears.

"Your mother misses you…" Ginny's voice said. And then she heard a male voice responding. She heard Ginny continue to speak and the voices moved slightly away. Or, they faded as Hermione's ears started ringing. The walls faded and she slumped down towards the floor.

When she came out of the trance she was gasping for air her hands covered her eyes and she resisted the urge to scream. She was tempted to scratch her eyes out for all the good they were doing her.

She wandered down the corridor, not sure where she was headed but positive she could not return to the dorms with such a terrible vision in her head. She eventually found herself in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle.

"Pixie Sticks," She said clearly and stepped onto the stairs. She knocked on Dumbledore's door and he called for her to enter.

"Ah. Hermione. I've been expecting you."  
"You have?" Hermione asked, surprised. Dumbledore gestured to the map opened in front of him. Curiously, it was the Marauder's Map…Hermione was surprised Harry had given it up.

"Harry gave it to me for the security purposes," Dumbledore said, anticipating the question as always.

"Oh. Professor, Narcissa Malfoy is going to die." Hermione said, sitting down in the armchair. There, she had said it, at least now someone knew. But she didn't feel any better.

"Is there anyone who can stop it?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione stared at him. "I suppose you are not experienced enough to divine that…Very well. I will do what I can…"

"Professor, you can save her right? I don't want Draco to be hurt. He absolutely adores her…And she's so…"

"Caught. Like a bird in a cage, Miss Ravenclaw. It is hard for birds to escape even the lightest wicker cage. Even when the path out is clear. You are aware; the suspect son she carries is not of the Malfoy lineage."

"No…" Hermione stated simply.

"I am surprised Mr. Malfoy did not tell you. Well Mrs. Malfoy is treading a very thin path Miss Ravenclaw, but I will leave the tale for Mister Malfoy to relate."

"Professor, I need help with the visions. They come so unexpectedly and if I'm alone…"

"A most dangerous place to be. A very dangerous place. Very well we shall enroll you in some private lessons with…"

"Not Professor Trelawney." Hermione said quickly.

"No. Humans cannot understand your talent; it is far too…advanced, far past human magic. I will speak with the centaurs I believe I can persuade one of them to teach you…Although you might have far better luck. There should be at least one of the clan left who knew your mother."

"Everyone knew Lucia."

"Everyone loved Lucia…Except…Well; I shall allow you to find that out on your own. It's getting late Miss Ravenclaw, you should return to your rooms."

"Professor, about the Order."

"Yes Hermione."

"I'd like to give my pledge."

"We'll see," Was Dumbledore's only response as he turned to speak to one of the portraits behind him. Hermione sighed and exited, knowing that her Headmaster was lost in thought now.


	18. Surprises

Draco awoke the next morning wishing he hadn't drunk the entire bottle of Vodka. The problem, he knew, was that once he started he just couldn't stop…And it took a lot to get him flat-out wasted now. It took a lot to make him pass out. He chucked the bottle into the fireplace and aimed his wand at it. It disappeared in a poof of smoke and he pulled the drawer next to his bed open. Rummaging around inside he pulled out a small vial of hangover cure. He let a couple of drops fall onto his tongue.

Thank god for prefect rooms, he thought basking in the silence. Even if the Slytherin dorms were loud all night, and his room walls did not block much of the partying out, he had relative privacy. He wondered why the dorms were so silent, and glancing at his clock, realized that breakfast was almost over.

"I don't know why I keep oversleeping." He changed quickly and pulled on robes which he hoped didn't smell like alcohol. He walked quickly towards the Great Hall and was almost there when he heard two people arguing.

"Harry I don't understand what your issue is."

"My issue is that you spent the entire summer with our enemy Hermione. And now, all of a sudden, you think he should be one of us?"

"Dumbledore thinks so too. He's not his father Harry."

"No. But he's a Slytherin and a Malfoy that's two black marks Hermione. Everyone knows you can't have any."

"Sirius had one. So does Lupin. Why does it matter if he's a Slytherin?"

"His father is Voldermort's right hand man Hermione." Harry said his face contorted in anger. Hermione was standing with a hand on his hip a look of complete disgust on her face.

"And Snape was once a death eater," she hissed in return.

"Don't get me started on Snape. If I had my way he would be in Azkaban," Harry stated simply. "All I'm asking is that you don't see him anymore."

"That's who you were with the other night isn't it?" Hermione ignored Harry and turned to leave. Harry grabbed her wrist and she turned on him.

"You're hurting me." She said, twisting her arm away from him and trying to pull free. He tightened his grip and her eyes showed her pain.

"Promise me you won't see him anymore." He said simply, his eyes hard.

"That's no way to treat a Lady, Potter." Draco's voice drawled as he stepped out of the shadows. Hermione's eyes flickered nervously towards him and back to Harry. Harry dropped Hermione's wrist immediately and turned to face Draco.

"You stay away from Hermione, alright Draco. Or we'll have problems."

"Problems Potter? I think you have enough without my help."

"Come on Hermione," Harry said. He grabbed her hand and forcefully steered her into the Great Hall. She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw Draco turning from the doors. He was hurrying back the way he had come. Not risking a sigh she took a deep breath and turned to face her house.

Draco couldn't believe Potter, but even more, he couldn't believe Hermione.

"How can she him treat her like that? She has more class than him tenfold and he's such an arrogant asshole," he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Draco," a female voice asked softly. A red head stepped from the shadows. But it wasn't Ginny.

"Blaise."

"Draco. How have you been this year? I haven't seen much of you." Blaise said, hooking her arm through Draco's.

"Just peachy. Being disowned really made my summer wonderful."

"Sounds like so much fun. But maybe not permanent." Blaise replied cryptically.

"Why wouldn't it be permanent?" Draco asked looking at Blaise closely. He wondered why everyone was making such comments.

"Well…I heard the child's a bastard. Not your father's."  
"What?" Draco demanded, looking skeptical.

"Your father's been causing an uproar. He's really concerned about the pregnancy. Narcissa hasn't been handling it well."

"Why hasn't anyone told me?" Draco demanded. He had expected at least some loyalty from his housemates…Many of whom he had consistently pulled strings for in the five years they had been at Hogwart's.

"It was forbidden. I'm breaking rules telling you. But you needed to know. Narcissa has been at my house for two days now. Lucius nearly killed her and the baby in his rage over the rumors. The Dark Lord himself is endorsing them. He's trying to stir up competition within the ranks of the Death Eaters. He's pointed the finger at every one…Including my father."

Blaise looked angered at this admission. Draco thought it was cruel that Voldermort had stooped that low since Zabini had been dead for nearly two months now. He didn't think it was good karma to make a corpse roll over in its grave but he was sure that was exactly what Zabini was doing right now.

"I'm sure it wasn't him," Draco assured Blaise with a rare smile. "Everyone knew your parents adored each other. There was no reason for him to be with my mother. And they weren't friends anyway."

"My mother's shielding the house." Blaise said, lowering her voice. "She's going to help Narcissa through the rest of her pregnancy, and she's trying to keep Lucius away. She said you can come this Saturday. At midnight, she'll be outside the Hogwart's gates to escort you."

Draco looked at Blaise in surprise but she was already wandering away looking pleased with herself. Draco shook his head. Saturday was a long way off and he needed to decide whether this was a trick or not. He was not going to be tricked by his father at this point in the game. But his mother carrying a bastard…Trying to pass it off as a Malfoy heir. That was both hard to believe and completely out of character. The very fact that it was the story being presented him almost proved it's truth. He sighed. Things kept getting more difficult.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and merely smiled brightly at Ginny when she received a 'what's going on look.'

"Harry was just telling me how you enjoyed modeling so much this summer Ginny," Hermione said brightly. Ginny perked up immediately.

"Oh it was wonderful. You should come to the Christmas show. I'm going to be showing the Spring line with some of the other girls."

"I saw the headlines. Their calling you the new 'It Girl'" Hermione said. Ginny nodded excitedly.

"I know –"

"Aw come on Mione don't get her started again. We just got her to shut up!" Ron said sitting down with a loud plop. Faye slid gracefully into the seat next to Hermione and slung her arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Mione I was wondering. How bout next weekend you, me, and Gin go riding for the weekend. Like a campout. It would be a nice break before we have to started studying for mid-terms."

"That's a great idea. I'll have to check with my stable manager though…The mare's will be pretty far along."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have my mom ship out two geldings for me and Ginny. That way I can get Ginny a quiet one…You do want to come Ginny right?" Faye asked turning to face Ginny.

"I'd love it," Ginny said with a small smile.

"What about us?" Ron demanded.

"Girls only." The three girls said at the same time, before cracking up laughing. Hermione smiled her first real smile that day at Faye and stood.

"Well we do have classes," She said, causing the others to stand as well. The Great Hall was emptying out rapidly now.

As they walked to class Hermione had to wonder when her and Ron's relationship had become miraculously fixed. It was like, Harry and Ron needed to play guard dog thus they were all good friends again. And suddenly it was just easy to be friends. It just didn't make sense at this point and the more Hermione though about it the more it really irked her. Perhaps she didn't want to just be friends again.

Maybe she didn't want to be guarded. They sat in their usual Potions seats and Hermione had to keep her eyes from wandering to find Draco's bright blonde hair. She had to try to keep her feelings at bay. No one would understand their relationship and everyone would try to break them up anyway. Everything was getting far too complicated. Suddenly she was rich and influential. Suddenly her complexion had cleared, her hair straightened and she was fairly sure she was going growing again.

She fell to her thoughts then, tuning out Harry who was mumbling something derogatory about Snape. Snape seemed to be in an extra sweet mood that morning, but Hermione tuned him out too. She went through the motions of mixing her potion and cutting ingredients in complete silence. Without realizing it she slipped into a trance.

"Callista are you mixing that potion right?"

"I think so Professor. I've been following the instructions to the letter."

"It looks a little…odd. Let me help," the young Professor leaned over Callista brushing his hand down her back. She shivered and moved slightly away.

"Please don't," she said softly. She stood up and moved away. "I'll just make this up in class tomorrow."

"Sit, finish it now. Otherwise you fail." Callista's bottom lip trembled against her will and she drew in a deep breath. Sitting back down she continued to slice her ingredients, trying to ignore the piercing gaze that followed her every movement.

"Miss Ravenclaw. Miss Ravenclaw," Snape drawled again, this time right next to her ear. Hermione blinked and tried to focus on him her thoughts floating every direction.

"Yes Professor?" she asked unevenly. Snape eyed her suspiciously and gestured to her hand which was bleeding.

"You sliced your finger Miss Ravenclaw. If you would go and wash it. Mr. Potter, please discard Miss Ravenclaw's ingredients, they've been tainted. Miss Ravenclaw, follow me." Snape led her into his back office, warding the door as they passed through. Hermione looked around with interest. Both Harry and Dobby had stolen ingredients from Snape's private stores but Hermione had never seen the inner workings of the man's life.

Two of the walls were lined with various beakers and vials neatly labeled and ordered by color, and she suspected, potency. It was truly a sight to see. Against one wall was a locked cupboard and against the opposite a long table, which spanned the length of the wall, covered in instruments and measuring implements.

"I'm going to send you to the Headmaster Miss Ravenclaw. How can one possibly cut oneself without realizing it?"

"I was in a trance Professor," Hermione said honestly. There was, after all, a significant chance that it would happen again.

"A trance?" Snape asked incredulously.

"My inheritance," Hermione said simply.

"Ah, following in Lucia's footsteps I see. Let me see your hand," Snape waved his wand over Hermione's finger and offered a rare smile. "Lucia was one of few who I possess fond memories of. She was fantastic at potion making, but then…She excelled at everything. Take care next time you fall into a trance Miss Ravenclaw."

"I'll try Professor…I haven't exactly learned to control them."

"Obviously. You're excused from the rest of class today. I expect an essay on the use of sleeping draughts at varying potencies and a vial of the most common sleeping draught for next class."

"How many feet for the essay?"

"Two I think," Snape said waving his hand at the door to discard the wards. He stepped out before Hermione. "I do believe there is class work to be done…" He drawled to the students, most of who were trying to look busy when moments before they had been trying to catch a glimpse of what Snape was doing.

Hermione grabbed her bag and without a word to Harry, Faye, and Ron, walked out. As she didn't look back, she didn't see Draco's blatant stare at her retreating back.

Draco watched Hermione walk out with a look of…Well, a look. Blaise laughed at something one of the Slytherins across the aisle said and Draco snapped his attention back.

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" Blaise muttered, busily crushing her mandrake root.

"I'm just…Distracted. Hung-over…Take your pick. By the way, do you have any hangover relief you might be willing to part with. I'm out." Blaise nodded.

"Yeah. It'll cost you though. It's grade A. My house elves brew it for my mom and sneak me a couple of vials but I can't guarantee a refill until Christmas."

"Figures. How much?"

"Whatever you can pay," Blaise said, looking up at him from under her long lashes. "Maybe you could visit my bed again," She said in a soft voice. Immediately after she turned back to her potion.


	19. Loyalties Align

Hermione wandered down the halls until she found the door to the Room of Requirement. She entered and pulled it shut behind her. Inside was an exact replica of her parent's bedroom at their old house. Hermione slid down against the wall and started crying. She cried hard, tears that she had locked away in the first months after their deaths so she could deal with everything at once.

Draco went looking for the Room right after class. He wanted to get away from everything, and better yet he wanted to drink himself drunk. The Room was perfect for that, he had discovered this one night, as it conjured an unlimited amount of firewhiskey; among other alcohols. When he opened the door however, it wasn't to a room with a bed, an alarm clock and a mini bar. It was a designer room with light purple walls and a mahogany four-poster bed, and matching dresser. It looked, and even smelled, familiar. He heard someone sobbing, he turned to leave but paused…The room and the sounds were all too familiar, and suddenly he remembered why.

"Hermione?" He called. The sobbing stopped abruptly. He rounded the corner of the small 'foyer' which led into the room. She was on the floor, face red and blotchy, trying to wipe away her tears. Draco pulled a handkerchief from the inside of his robe and handed it to her. She shot him a slightly grateful look and mopped her face with it.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Well I was looking for alcohol, but the room was preoccupied." At his words a bottle of firewhiskey appeared and Draco sighed gratefully. He popped the cork and took a swig directly from the bottle. "Want some?"

"No. God Draco, all you do is drink."

"That's not fair. I only drink when I'm stressed. I just happen to be really stressed of late."

"You're disappointing."

"What? Where did that come from?" Draco demanded, eyes glinting.

"I thought, over the summer, maybe there was some substance to you. I was terribly wrong."

"I saved your life," Draco snapped. He took another long swallow of the whiskey.

"You what?"

"I saved your life and ruined my own to do it. And you're still dating Potter. Yet I'm the disappointing one?"

"And how did you save my life Draco?"

"Voldermort wanted me to kidnap you. He wanted me to prevent your return to Hogwarts. He wants you to be taken to him alive." With that Draco drained the firewhiskey and summoned another one. He uncorked it and took another long swig.

"Would you stop that?" Hermione demanded grabbing the bottle. Draco swatted at her hand and pulled the bottle back.

"Don't come near me anymore okay." He hissed at her and tosses the bottle at the wall. Its shattered and Hermione shrank back. "Never. Don't ever come near me again or you won't be happy with my reaction."

With that Draco exited the Room and slammed the door.

Draco felt the whiskey coursing through his veins and it carried him back to the Slytherin common room. He drafted a letter to his father, apologizing for his failures and begging another chance. He asked to join the ranks of his father's associates. He explained his loss of mind as being led around by his lust. He would do anything. He signed his name and sent the letter with his owl. He would succeed he promised himself. And he would prove he was not a disappointing failure. Even if it killed him.

Letter sealed and sent Draco wandered into the common room to and looked around. The room fell silent; he smirked at them and walked to Blaise. Slinking his arm around her waist he kissed her ear lightly. The room started talking again and Blaise offered Draco a soft smile.

"Welcome back."

"I lost my mind."

"I know." Blaise said. She kissed him full on the lips then. "But at least you remembered where your loyalties lay before all was lost. Don't ever double cross me again Draco. Especially with a Gryffindor."

"Yes darling," Draco said mockingly, burrowing his lips into her neck and nipping it lightly with his teeth. "Now about that potion…"

Hermione's tears started again as soon as she heard the door close loudly behind Draco. It was funny, she thought, he had become such a friend over the summer. In fact, she had even begun to trust the bastard. But now he was gone…And for some reason, it really pained her. His accusation regarding her relationship with Harry had struck deep. But, it wasn't like she had had a choice about it. Everyone expected her to forgive and forget. Couldn't Draco understand that?

But the hate. The pure hatred in the look that he gave her when she tried to grab the bottle from her -- That's what got to her. The hatred was the reason she started crying again. It was impossible for her to have friends, even Ron couldn't stand her unless she was on Harry's hip. And Harry, he was draining her last reserves of patience.

She didn't know what she could do now. Everywhere she went she brought heart ache and despair. Her parents were dead because of a prophecy; her god parents were dead for the same prophecy. Her first love was out of control with power granted to him. And the one person she trusted with her feelings had just pretty much told her he would kill her if she ever acknowledged him again.

"Oh god what have I done," Hermione moaned. She took the bottle of firewhiskey that materialized next to her and took a long swallow. She coughed, for a long time after, but when it passed she took another swallow. She finished the bottle before Harry found her, just uncorking her second.

"Hermione, are you in here."

"Over here," she said in a sing song voice, taking another long swallow.

"Hermione, are you…Is that…" Harry looked at her searchingly.

"It's firewhiskey. But I'm not drunk…Yet."

"Hermione. You shouldn't be drinking."

"I don't care," Hermione stated simply. She took another swallow and offered the bottle to Harry. He sat down next to her, but only took a small sip from the bottle.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because life sucks and there's nothing I can do about it. I never knew my real parents, my pretend parents are dead. I'm rich and famous and…and…" Hermione just shrugged and took another swig from the bottle. "And now I can escape."

"Hermione, you don't drink."

"How would you know? You weren't there to help me this summer. How would you know what I do or don't do know. I happen to have a very high tolerance level with alcohol," Hermione said taking another swallow…She emptied the bottle this time and sighed heavily.

"Hermione. Let's go back to the common room," Harry said. He was reaching for her hand. Hermione drew her hand back.

"Go find Cho or something Harry." She said, her words just being to slur.

"Hermione. What the hell is your problem?" Harry asked. He reached for her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You don't want me Harry. You never did. You just killed the boyfriend of the girl you did want and now you can't have her. So you chose good old me instead. Couldn't be left behind right? Had to keep up with Ron?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

"You do too. I know that you and Ron wouldn't touch me with a ten foot pole. Until this year. Until Ron got a hot exchange student to date him. Until I was off by myself, enjoying myself, in California. Now suddenly you want me?"

"I could have anyone I want," Harry hissed. He squeezed Hermione's hand and she struggled to pull away. "I chose you because you're my best friend and I want to be more with you. You should be grateful. You don't exactly have suitors lining up at the door."

Hermione got her hand free and whipped it up to slap him. Harry caught it.

"Don't you ever try to hit me. I can ruin you Hermione."

"I'll bring you down with me," she hissed.

"The world loves me. I'm the boy-who-lived, I have a destiny Hermione. You…you have a fortune and you're a know-it-all wench who no one likes. You have me and Ron and Ginny. That's it. Do yourself a favor and don't ruin it." Harry threw her hand away from him and slinked his arm around her waist.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"**We** are going to lunch now." Harry said. He led her out the door and steered her towards the Great Hall. Hermione allowed herself to be led, grateful to not have to think. Inside she was falling to pieces. She had no idea where she had gone so wrong.

Author's Note:

I'm on a roll. I know the chapters aren't that long…But I'm going to try to post an update a day for you guys so they're a little on the short side so I can get them out. Please please please review. I know a lot of people favorited the story and I really appreciate that and it makes me excited. But I like to hear peoples opinions. You can also voice what you think Draco/Herm should do next because I'm not yet positive where I'm going to go from here.


	20. Reunited

Hermione awoke the next morning severely hung over and she couldn't remember any of the day after she had left the room. She was surprised, but not so much so. She remembered the whiskey, and vaguely, remembered returning to the room after her last class. Everything was a haze though. She didn't know what had gotten into her. Unfortunately her little spat with Harry was crystal clear. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and turned to bury her face in her pillow.

"Hermione…Are you alright?" Lavender was asking, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Oh, yeah sure. Fine."

"We have double Transfiguration in fifteen minutes," Lavender said, offering a faint smile.

"I'm not going," Hermione stated and promptly rolled over.

"Are you hung-over?" Lavender asked suddenly. Hermione was tempted to lie, but nodded instead. She heard rustling and then Lavender returned with a small vial.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, staring at it.

"Hangover remedy. I never thought I'd be offering it to the almighty Hermione Granger," Lavender said with a knowing smile. "Sit up, just put two drops on your tongue and you'll feel fine in about a half hour. I'll tell McGonagall you're feeling terrible…"

"Thanks…" Hermione put the two drops on her tongue and laid her head against the headboard. Lavender waved and moved to leave. "Lavender?"

"Yeah?"

"I really appreciate it."

"You're gonna spill later," Lavender said with another knowing look. Then turning she hurried down the stairs. Hermione heard her talking, and Ron and Harry's answering voices. She sighed heavily and burrowed back into her covers. At least she didn't have class until after lunch.

Draco settled himself in for a difficult class, his head wasn't pounding but he was extremely horny, and Blaise giggling beside him and snuggling close was not helping his predicament. As promised, she had received payment, in full, for the hang over remedy he so desperately needed. Unfortunately, her bill didn't include any pleasure for Draco. But, desperate as he was for the remedy, he hadn't minded. At the time.

He found himself unconsciously looking for Hermione. He was surprised when two of the Golden Trio walked in…Hermione wasn't with them. Lavender trailed Harry, Ron and Faye and they sat down together. Even more unbelievable to Draco was that Lavender took Hermione's regular seat and promptly started gossiping with Harry. And they continued talking, no flirting for the next five minutes.

"Draco…Woohoo Draco…You listening?" Blaise asked, shoving Draco lightly. His attention snapped to her and he glowered. Malfoys were not shoved, in any sense of the word.

"Don't give me that look, you were the one daydreaming about Potter," Blaise snapped.

"I was not daydreaming about Potter," Malfoy hissed.

"Awfully defensive huh Draco?"

"Because it isn't true."

"Whatever, I was asking you…We're planning a party – well an after-party – for Yule. We were wondering if you would be willing to chip in some alcohol. Since your supply seems unlimited."

"I'll do you one better. I'll give you the host room. Equipped with alcohol, food and dark corners."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"The Draco we know and…know is returned." Blaise gave Draco a kiss on the ear. "Don't let me down Draco. I'm going to plan the biggest after-party Hogwart's has ever seen."

Draco merely smirked at her before turning his attention to McGonagall who was telling them their lesson for the day. To transform a paperweight into a living breathing animal; a four-legged mammal, solid colored, with normal colored eyes. Draco sighed. He didn't understand when school had become so easy for him but it was rather obnoxious. McGonagall then stated that as soon as their assignment was complete and approved they were dismissed for the rest of class. Homework was something about a three foot essay due their next double.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed close to an hour after Lavender had disappeared for class. She walked to the Prefect's bathroom and let herself in. She immediately ran a tub with rose scented water and bubbles. She stripped and slid in with a sigh. The water felt wonderful, although the most severe of the hangover had subsided her head still felt like she had been hit with a baseball bat. Probably stress related.

She sat in the bath for over an hour letting the water soak away her miseries. She had no way of knowing that Lavender was flirting steadily with Harry, who was returning the gesture, or that Draco had been eyeing them nearly the entire class in disgust. She had no way of knowing, thus she had no way of caring. When she finally pulled herself out of the tub her headache had subsided in exponential degrees. She got dressed in a clean uniform and pulling on her robes went to find Ginny.

Hermione didn't have to go far, Ginny was sitting in the common room.

Draco went to lunch right after Transfiguration, which he got out of nearly a half hour early. He was extremely hungry, and his earlier woes had been completely forgotten. As soon as he sat down his owl flew in and dropped a letter in his lap. He loaded his plate and split the seal on the letter. Opening the single sheet dug into his food while he ate.

_Draco,_

_While I am glad that you have chosen to see…Shall we say, the light, I am wary to enclose your…inheritance to a measly owl. I have heard distressing rumors that you are to visit your mother at the Zabini's house. If you know what's good for you, you will avoid that house as if it were infected with the plague. Your mother is infected with the unfortunate child of a blood traitor. That Mrs. Zabini has broken rank and taken her in is both repulsive and disgusting. The child should have been aborted immediately. But she instead attempted to pass it off as your brother. I will expect to see you after Yule to discuss…You inheritance. To follow is money to tide you over until then. Don't waste it in one place._

_Lucius_

Draco sighed, he wasn't sure why. Yule was a long time to wait, but at least Lucius didn't expect him back before the ball. He could enjoy the parties and the ball and still make it home in time for his little talk.

Author's Note:

This one is short. My apologies, but you can look forward to another by [at the latest this time tomorrow. I've decided pretty clearly where this story is going now…I also decided about halfway through this chapter that I needed to speed it up a bit. But I had some important events that I also needed to close off before I could speed ahead. So upcoming, Yule, dances, after-parties. New hookups, old rivalries…And – do I see a fight on the horizon?

Comment, comment, comment please!! I absolutely appreciate/love/adore them like crazy.

**MiseryluvsDeath**: I also hate girls who have boyfriends who cheat on them and they still come back. Unfortunately I have been the girl who the boyfriend cheats with and for some reason I'm really angry with Harry…Not sure why, but right now I can't stand him. Thanks for commenting repeatedly, I love it.


	21. Broken

Author's Note:

At the very end of this party this is a fluffy sex scene. It's not very graphic but I'm not sure it completely fits with my current rating. This is my fair warning, I don't think it will offend anyone, I tried to keep with my current rating. Enjoy the final installment of Living a Lie.

Yule Tide arrived for Hermione and Draco with no further run-ins or incidents. For Hermione's part, she had talked herself out of her inane 'crush' on Draco Malfoy and had avoided alcohol at all costs. Her time consisted of schoolwork, draping herself across Harry's lap, and trying to convince Ginny that she really wanted to be with Harry. Ginny was having nothing with this. The night of the ball Ginny invited herself into Hermione's prefect room to get ready. Hermione smiled wanly.

"For someone going to a ball you aren't very smiley." Ginny remarked softly, pulling a brush through her hair.

"It's just been a rough year," Hermione said sullenly.

"Do you even want to go to this?" Ginny demanded, glaring at Hermione in the mirror.

"Of course I do," came the unconvincing reply.

"Let me do your hair," Ginny said. She took Hermione's hand and steered her into the stool in front of the older girl's vanity. She began brushing the hair by hand, working out the knots. Then with her wand she magicked it into loose wavy curls. Then the fun began.

Ginny had become quite skilled at updos sometime during her modeling career. She didn't know how, but she had. She had offered to do Faye's hair, but ever since their riding excursion Faye had avoided both Hermione and Ginny. Ginny didn't understand this in the least, but she ignored Faye in turn. Hermione was too pre-occupied to notice the change. Ginny finally heaved a sigh and put her mouth very close to Hermione's ear.

"This has to do with Malfoy doesn't it." Hermione looked like a deer caught in headlights and guilty at the same time. Ginny smiled knowingly. "Spill."

"I don't know," Hermione nearly wailed. "I can't deal with Harry, Ginny. He's driving me insane. It's a constant power struggle and I constantly lose. I have just as much power in the wizarding world, if not more. And he's such a…a…"

"Lovely wonderful person," Ginny completed smiling into the mirror at none other than the devil himself.

"You almost ready Mione?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"I just have to put my dress on…I'll meet you downstairs," Hermione replied softly. As soon as he had walked in she had lowered her eyes. She was constantly deferring to him now and she hated it. She was more powerful than him in more ways than one. And now, she was richer than him…She had pureblood now that no one could fight. She just didn't know what to do with it.

"Finished." Ginny said excitedly. Hermione looked up and drew in a deep breath. Her hair was arranged fantastically on top of her head and the small strands that framed her face brought out the makeup that she'd used to highlight her almond shaped eyes. The updo revealed her slightly pointed ears and shifted face – it brought out her chiseled cheek bones and her full lips. She smiled. She looked powerful.

"Let me just put my dress on, and we'll go down together?" Hermione asked, Ginny nodded admiring the completed look.

Hermione and Ginny descended that stairs to the Common Room and the boys still waiting for their dates fell silent. Hermione was dressed in a sleek green gown that ruffled around her legs as she walked. The corset was lined with a deeper hunter ribbon and rounded her figure to perfection. There was more than one indrawn breath when she took her final step onto the common room floor.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, smiling brightly at Harry.

"You look," Harry started "Like a Slytherin."

Hermione's smile faded slightly but she tried to keep it pasted on. She took Harry's arm and allowed him to lead her down to the Great Hall. Ginny followed behind in a black gown with intricate silver detailing which never allowed the viewer to completely focus on it. Around her neck was a tight black choker with a large diamond on display in the center. Hermione remembered complaints by Ron about the jewelry, unknown presenter that it came from. Ginny was perched on the arm of Neville Longbottom, a close friend and closer ally especially since their excursus to the Department of Mysteries the previous year.

"Why did you buy a green gown?" Harry hissed under his breath to her. Hermione wondered why the color of her gown mattered so much, especially when it flattered her figure so much.

"I didn't buy it. It was my inheritance and I took it because it was quite flattering and didn't require altering. Unfortunately this summer kept my pretty occupied and I didn't have time to shop for some frivolous balls. On top of this I'm saving the most beautiful crimson gown for the St. Valentine's Ball." Harry looked slightly taken aback at her tone but disregarded it. Hermione proceeded to ignore whatever else he said.

They entered the Ball slightly behind most of the student body, and Hermione felt like everyone's eyes were on her. Never mind that this was impossible, everyone was looking at Harry of course. Wonder boy, meant to save the world…Hermione repressed a sigh – no one ever noticed her except on Harry's arm. Whispers ran through the Great Hall as people turned back to whatever they were doing before Harry's entrance. As soon as they were in Harry smiled at her.

"I'll go get some punch," Harry stated. He gently brushed Hermione's arm off and moved away.

"I'll go with him," Neville said. He left Ginny with Hermione was a kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Do you think I look alright?" Hermione asked spinning around.

"Hermione, ignore Harry. You look…you look amazing. You would look more amazing if you were happy. How is it that you're not happy with Harry? I'd die if he were to give me a second look."

Hermione just shook her head at Harry returned with punch. She took a sip, knew it was spiked, and drained the glass anyway. It was delicious, and Hermione figured she was going to get deliciously drunk today. She felt someone's eyes on her back and glanced furtively over her shoulder.

Draco stared in disbelief at Hermione. She was in a gorgeous emerald green gown with hunter green accents. The corset top pulled in her already fantastic figure and lifted in all the right places. Her almond shaped eyes met his and looked away quickly. For a second he thought he saw tears, then Harry's arm was on hers and he was leading the way to the dance floor.

"So everything's all set for the party tonight," Blaise said, hooking her arm into Draco's.

"Was the room everything you wanted it to be?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded happily.

"I absolutely adore it. And it's soundproof. And fully furnished with alcohol and food – like you said. You're sure none of the underclassmen or the teachers know?"

"Positive it went out by owl, a few each day."

"And you even invited the Gryffindor?"

"I wouldn't expect many to show. But yes, I even invited the Gryffindor."

They paused in their conversation then, to look at Harry and Hermione on the dance floor. Draco had to admit the two made a fantastic couple. Hermione's hair had bleached out a little over the summer and it was a perfect chestnut brown.

"That dress must have cost a fortune," Blaise said. "It's a retired color by a retired designer but the style is this years. My god, it's fantastic. I wish I could get one."

"She has four chests full," Draco said without thinking.

"Four chests full? How do you know?"

"I read it…Somewhere…That it was what she removed from the Leaky Cauldron," Blaise nodded satisfied for now. "Can we dance?"

Draco took her arm and led her to the floor, soon after the rest of the Slytherin couples followed. Draco could help but think about Hermione…She looked every inch of a Slytherin queen, but somehow she wasn't.

Hermione caught glimpses of Draco out of the corner of her eye while she and Harry moved around the ballroom floor. He was watching her, she could tell, but what he was saying to the red head next to him she couldn't fathom. She knew she looked like a Slytherin tonight. And, to admit it to herself, it was part of what she'd aimed for when she picked out the dress. To piss Harry off. Plus the dress was the finest in her mother's collection other than the beautiful crimson one Hermione had decided to wear for the Valentine's Day ball.

The song ended and suddenly Lavender was at Harry's elbow.

"Do you mind if I cut in," she asked Hermione with a bright smile. Hermione did mind, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be on the dance floor. She yielded her place with Harry as he slightly shoved her away and watched as Lavender stole the first slow song of the night.

"Well this sucks," she muttered. She picked up her skirts and escorted herself off the dance floor. She grabbed a glass of punch and proceeded to dump herself in a chair at one of the tables off to the side of the dance floor. Just in time to see Harry's hand sliding down to Lavender's ass.

"Unbelievable," she hissed. She drained her glass, enjoying the taste of the alcohol that was mixed in and thought again about the owl she had received yesterday.

_You are cordially invited to the after party of the year. Invitation only, upperclassmen only._

_Directions with a find me spell_

_Blaise_

Any party that the Slytherin's threw was bound to contain alcohol in huge quantities and she needed to get extremely drunk to forget what a disappointment tonight had been.

"A lady shouldn't be left sitting along while her date dances the night away with the house slut." Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes. She narrowed her own and looked away.

"What do you want?"

"To dance with the most stunning girl in the room."

"You don't want me to touch you," Hermione hissed.

"Au contraire, there is nothing more in the world that I want right now. You are a Slytherin beauty. You deserve a dance with the Slytherin prince." Draco said, leaning over the say the last few words right into her ear.

Hermione stared at him warily. She had been led around by him before, she didn't want to get her heart broken, but one dance couldn't hurt. And she did desperately want to dance. She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor for the next waltz.

She felt like the entire school was watching them and for the first few steps she let Draco lead. When she remembered the particular waltz the band was playing she fell into step with him. At some point, she didn't remember when, one of them stopped leading and their persons blended together. The moved as one entity, as if they had always know they were supposed to be together. Hermione looked at him with a soft smile.

And that was when it all fell apart.

"What are you playing at?" Harry's voice came right next to her ear. She stopped, abruptly and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"She's enjoying a dance, while her date takes a turn with the House slut," Draco said softly from behind her.

"No one asked you ferret," Harry snapped in Draco's direction. He grabbed Hermione's hand and started to lead her off the floor. "You're out of control. Showing up in Slytherin colors, dancing with Malfoy…"

"No Harry, you're out of control." Hermione hissed stopping and pulling her hand from his grasp.

"Excuse me?" Harry said turning around.

"You're head is the size of…Well it's huge and you're obnoxious and you let everyone make you out to this hero and you're not. You're just like the rest of us only worse because you think you're better."

"Shut up," Harry said, reaching for her hand again. "Not here."

"Not anywhere. Go to hell Harry." Hermione turned.

"I'll ruin you," he hissed into her ear. Hermione resisted the urge to shiver. "I'll ruin you, any chance you have at Pledging the Order and any ministry job you could ever hope for."

"Go ahead," Hermione said spinning around. "You think I care anymore? I'll never have to lift a finger the rest of my life and my children will still have an inheritance. I've got more money than the Malfoy's Harry. And my families older than time itself."

Harry turned and walked away and Hermione realized half the school was staring at her. Blushing profusely, she lifted her skirts and tried to walk dignified to the doors outside. As soon as she was in the gardens she felt her blush fade, but her hands were shaking.

Draco watched Hermione stand up to Harry. He watched her humiliate the poor guy and then he watched her walk away with some shred of her dignity intact when he practically shouted he was going to ruin her. He watched her, with a faint smirk on his lips, grow a back bone. And then he watched her retreat as if she had done something wrong. Blaise's hand was on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I need to handle something," he said simply. Blaise eyed him, her eyes narrow.

"I told you Draco."

"We aren't together Blaise. We never were. Plus, did she look like a Gryffindor just then?"

"No," Blaise admitted reluctantly. She didn't lower her narrowed eyes from Draco but she finally shrugged. "I don't like it; I don't think your father would either."

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him." Draco said blithely as he exited the Great Hall to the gardens.

It took him nearly five minutes to find Hermione sitting on a bench playing with a small glowing globe in her hands. Everything she launched it into the air with her wand it swirled different colors and then as she removed it wand, it exploded only to reform in her hands.

"Imagining its Potter's head?" He asked as he slid onto the bench next to her. Hermione started and tried, unsuccessfully to focus her attention on him.

"No…It's my life," she said uncertainly, watching the globe repeat its path. This time, when she lowered her wand the globe didn't explode. It glided into Draco's hand. He twisted it around to look into it.

"Your life is exploding?"

"No, but my head is," Hermione said. Draco made the globe disappeared and reached for her hand.

"Come back and dance with me."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Hermione said. Draco could feel her need though; the need to be accepted, the need to feel love, the need to be needed.

"Please," he begged. He knew he was manipulating her, but he didn't care. He wanted…No, he needed, the most beautiful girl at the ball to enter the Room on his arm, because if she entered on his arm, he was guaranteed to bed her.

Hermione was still shaking her head gently while Draco led her back to the Great Hall. But once they were on the dance floor she fell into step with him and forgot everything else but the smirk he had fixed on her. She finally managed to fix a smirk of her own on. She heard the whispers coming then, but she reveled in them instead of dreading them. With Draco, it was all right…Something just clicked and she didn't mind be the center of attention anymore.

They left the ball together and Draco led the way to the Room of Requirement. They were one of the first ones there, other than Blaise, and she offered Draco a rare smile.

"It looks…Perfect," she said simply. She looked at Hermione, draped on Draco's arm, and offered a thin half smile. "There's one thing…Can I change something on your dress?"

Hermione looked at Blaise warily. The dress changed itself, it was one of the reasons she had worn it. It kept itself up to date on the latest cuts and trends – or if that wasn't satisfactory it took only a small spell to fit the wearer's every desire.

"What?"

"The laces…They should be silver. If you're going to be the Slytherin princess, you need to be green and silver." Hermione mulled this thought over and then spoke the simple four word spell, holding the image of the silver accents in her mind. The color lightened, and then changed. Blaise nodded approval.

"It's an amazing dress."

"I have another…I might be selling it, who knows. Let me know if you're interested."

It was true, Hermione had found a few of these dresses already and she was sure there were more floating around the manner. She also knew for a fact, having discussed it with Ginny, that she no longer spelled fabric like this anymore. It cuts into profit, Ginny had told her. Hermione could imagine it did.

Blaise simply nodded and turned away. Hermione uncorked the first bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. Draco watched her empty it in disbelief.

"Um Hermione…" He asked softly, leaning in towards her ear. The rest of the school was showing up now.

"Yes?" She poured herself another glass and took a small sip.

"I don't remember you…Drinking."

"I didn't. Before you," Hermione said simply. She took another small sip and looped her arm through Draco's.

"Where too my fair haired dragon," she asked lightly. She pasted a Slytherin smirk on her face and for a moment it was hard for Draco to remember that she wasn't a full fledged Slytherin. He led her around mingling with the three classes that had been invited and introducing her to the rest of his house. His house all appreciated her dress, her impeccable style, and now her heritage. Even the most stuck up gave her a wide berth. She was now a part of the oldest families of wizarding and whether they way they were raised – this meant more than any past history.

The night hours wore themselves down and couples trickled out in twos or threes. Hermione looked at Draco expectantly, draining her third glass of wine.

"Are you coming back to my room?" Draco asked bluntly. He was surprised when Hermione nodded. He led her out the portrait hole, with a wink back at Blaise, and steered her towards the Slytherin common room. From there he led her to his private Prefect's room. Hermione fell onto the bed with a sigh.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked, turning her gaze to Draco who was removing his dress robes.

"Doing what?" Draco asked. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it onto the chair with his robes.

"Being nice," Hermione said. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes off his nicely toned chest and abs but finally managed to redirect them to his face. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Because I want to." He said simply. He pulled her to her feet and turned her around. With expert hands he undid the knot on her corset and loosened the laces. When they were sufficiently loose he turned her around. She looked up at him her eyes unsure.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, then pulled back looking at her. Sure enough, something had reawakened in her eyes. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a second kiss. This time, her mouth yielded to his. He slipped his tongue out, deepening the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Finally, when he broke off the kiss, he laid her on the bed, and climbed in next to her.

"We don't have to do this you know," he said softly.

"I know," Hermione said. She leaned over and kissed him again, trailing her fingers across his chest, marveling at the feel of his tight stomach. When her hand reached his belt she undid it with ease, and still kissing him, her fingers worked the button undone. That done, Draco hooked his fingers into his pants and slid them off. Hermione stood, for a minute, and let her dress fall from her body. Draco couldn't help but stare.

Then, she was on top of him and everything felt right. They rode waves of pleasure together until Draco couldn't hold back any longer. Hermione threw her head back as she rode the final, largest, wave and slid off him to the bed. Draco sighed happily, and pulling the covers over them, pulled her closer.

For a moment the world felt right, but they had no way of knowing it was the beginning of the end…

Author's Note:

This is the end of Living a Lie, I will be adding an epilogue, there is an important even that occurs on Christmas Eve. There will also be a sequel. I just can't make this any long than it already is, and I need to collect my thoughts. Just know the epilogue will be up tonight and the new story probably begun by tomorrow night. The new story will start in the summer after this one, before their seventh year. And it will continue with the prophecy I laid forth in this. I know a lot of people have favorited this story and I hope you keep reading into the sequel.

Comments revered.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Draco awoke the next morning to a tapping on his window. He pulled himself out of bed and let the owl outside it. It was an official Ministry owl, he took the owl's letter and let it back outside. He split the seal, taking a moment to make sure Hermione was still asleep and opened the letter.

**Mr. Malfoy,**

**This letter is to inform you that on 24****th**** December at 10:47pm Narcissa Black-Malfoy was pronounced dead on arrival at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The cause of death is undertermined but it is believed to have been a suicide. Mrs. Zabini had informed us that since your father was out of you were her next of kin. We ask that you take immediate action to claim the body and bury it. We are very sorry for your loss.**

**Hilda Greggory**

**Secretary**

**Department of Births and Deaths**

Draco stared at the paper in front of him, and it fell from his grasp slowly floating to the ground. He slid down the wall and Hermione found him there, in shock, nearly three hours later.

Hermione spent the rest of the year in relative lonliness. Harry made good on his threat and she found she no longer fit in with the students of Gryffindor. Trying to enforce school policy on them became a joke and eventually she stepped down as House prefect. She began spending more and more time among the pure-blooded Slytherins. Although she and Draco rarely spent any time alone after the fateful Christmas Eve, Hermione had extended an invitation to him to visit her manor during the break.

She became acquaintances with Blaise, Millicent and Pansy. Without the three she doubted she would have survived the school year, exiled as she was from her house and thus, from most of the school. She survived however, and went home glad for the break. She had already had her stable manager contact Mona to invite her to the manor for as long as she could stay.


End file.
